Fate
by Arowl Silverstein
Summary: Two Unlikely Lovers, One Unlikely Tale
1. Chapter 1

Well, Hiya! This Story, Fate, it a collaboration between myself and Gaurdian of Fairytales. He writes awesome fics people, go read his! But, well, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but we don't. Sowwies.

Oh, by the way, he's working on his chapters! I promise he is! Well, for um... Midnight! Go read!

_

* * *

Tell me I'm a bad man… (House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance)_

I stared quietly at the sky, my head pounding from the amount of sun I was getting, but I hardly cared, it wasn't like anything I said or did mattered anyway. I was a bad man. I mean, I turn people into demons by just biting them. Everyone, even lycanthropes, vampires, except for Edward, he on the other hand was immune, some how, I don't know why, however. My mind was bleeding with contrition for the ones that I had turned and not realized it. I just found out maybe a month ago that that would happen, and I had been a demon for nearly three hundred years now. For all I knew, I could be the one causing the apocalypse.

Didn't matter, did it? What done was done, and for now, I'd just have to deal with occasionally seeing Edward, and-

I sat up, nearly crashing my head against the branch, staring down at the familier brown hair and the scent that was coming to me. Bella. I vaulted down from the tree I was in, glad that the park was empty as I pulled my jacket off to reveal the huge black wings that were so painful sometimes. I realized almost a second to late that she was with someone else. Big mistake. Instantly my wings swept behind me, folding so they were hidden as best as possible.

Bella stopped, nearly running into me, looking up from her, couldn't have been boyfriend, from what I remembered, she loved Edward way too much, and the power radiating from him wasn't the vampiric aura I loved to feed from.

Mentally I made a note to myself to remember not to be around vampires for awhile until I had that little problem under control.

"Lucas?" Her voice was soft and I smiled, taking a couple steps back so she had a little room to breath without me jumping at her. "Is that you?"

Barely nodding, I looked towards the male that was walking with her. "Yes, it's me," I mumbled, taking in his face, my eyes adjusting to the shade under the tree other than the beating sun in it, but other than that, I felt the strange aura, one I had only felt before, in a passing with another of some type of being. Both were very familier. The words wouldn't form in my mouth, but one formed in my mind. _Angel. _I smiled a bit without realizing it, bowing to him. It was custom. Angels and Demons were naturally respectful of each other, except when they became mortal enemies, but, this wasn't one of those cases. I had never met him, and he would be given the same respect I would give Edward, or Carlisle, or even the lycanthropes.

"Um…Lucas, what are you doing?" Bella asked after a few moments, staring at me. I hardly cared, though.

Alone from being an Angel, he was beautiful. I straightened up, my eyes flickering over his face before I took a small breath, "my name is Lucas," I said quietly, holding out my hand to him.

Bastion's POV

What happened next seemed to be beyond my control. I took the hand of the stunningly beautiful man and turned it over so that the back of his hand was facing up. I bowed down towards him and kissed his hand gently, exhaling my breath slowly on it before standing back up. Again I bowed, but this was more for respect than anything. I then smiled towards him before replying "I'm Bastion. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lucas."

I opened my eyes to look Lucas up and down. Although it was blatantly obvious that he was a demon, it didn't stop me from falling for his looks. His dark features and well built body kept me looking, and it took all the strength I had to tear myself away from the stunning sight before me.

"Bella," I muttered under my breath. She turned towards me.

"Hm?"

"You knew this guy all along and never told me?" I asked through my teeth. I was sure that Lucas was hearing everything I was saying, but I still felt the need to whisper.

"Well…I kinda forgot," she admitted with a guilty face, "But… Well… I thought… Never mind."

I sighed and looked towards Lucas again. "My apologies for ignoring you like that. Bella can just puzzle me sometimes is all," I explained, chuckling slightly from embarrassment. I scratched the back of my head, trying to hide the slight blush forming on my cheeks.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I nodded, staring at him, lost in thoughts before the scent of Edward on Bella cut through the haze. Then I realized that it wasn't just on Bella. It was on Bastion as well. "Where's Edward?" I finally asked.

Bella's lips pursed together and she looked away, like what I had said was a horrible memory, or thought. "He went with Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper to Italy for a while," she said quietly, looking away from me now. "He had said something about Aro."

If my heart was beating, it would have stopped. Aro was the reason I was a Demon. We, as in the Demons, were created one of three ways. When a Vampire would bite a Vampire that was stronger, it would make the attacking Vampire into what I was. We could also be born from two Demons or be born from Mortals on the exact stroke of midnight on All Hallows eve and have the Demonic aura be awakened by one of the four Demonic temples around the world. And then there was soul fusion between a mortal and a Demon, but that was a strange process, which I was pretty sure could happens with Angels as well.

"Aro…" The word dropped like acid from my mouth before I finally decided to pull my jacket back on my body, concealing my wings. _Damned Vampire…_ Already I was a mix of rage, contempt, fear, and hate all at once. Aro was my enemy after all.

Bastion's POV

My body all of a sudden seemed to burst into flames, my head pounding from a sudden migraine. Someone was pissed… _Real _pissed. Through nearly closed eyes I looked towards Lucas. Something about the way he said that name that really got to me…

Another pang onto my head and I was beginning to lose balance. I brought my hand to my head, trying to stop the continuous pain. Bella immediately grabbed for me, worry clear in her voice.

"Bastion! You alright? What's the matter?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'm alright, just…probably allergic to something around here," I lied. I hadn't exactly told Bella how well my empathy worked out yet, especially with those not fully human… As I felt another flare of Lucas' anger shoot through me I leaned against a tree trunk. Aro… Why do I feel as if I should know that name…?

"Bastion!" Bella screamed. People had stopped just to stare at us and now embarrassment was also becoming a problem.

"Shh, Bella… You're making a scene," I whispered. I felt my face flush as Bella's voice continued to grow in volume. I didn't even want to look back up at Lucas. He must have thought I was some sort of weakling… _Demons are pretty strong, _I thought. _No way could they give in to such little pain, but damn… _I faltered and soon people's thoughts started flowing into my mind. Angels were complete Empaths in everyway. We can read thoughts as well as feel the emotions behind those thoughts. We put up walls in our minds to block them off because they can become overwhelming, but with my mind in such a weakened stated…

_Is that boy alright? _One woman's thoughts said.

_He's pretty cute, _another man had thought.

_Oh man, what do we do? _

_He looks in serious pain…_

_We had better…_

With all the strength I had left I pushed off the tree and ran, only able to shout an "I'm sorry!" as I pushed my way through the crowd.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I swore, staring as he left, closing my eyes and forcing my wings to fold into my back before followed him, taking Bella's hand and pushing my way past the group of people, loosing Bella some place back and before I could figure, my mind had shut down. Emotions were locked in the back of my mind, feelings, my nervous system, everything, all that was working was my motor skills and my thought processing. Breathing wasn't that important.

I finally found him, staring at his back for a few moments before wrapping my arms around him, making sure he couldn't move. "Bastion, I'm sorry," I said quietly, allowing some of my emotions to come back, but not anything. Aro would be locked away until he was far away from me. "I'm sorry; I forgot what my emotions did to Angels."

Contrition. That was what was coming back. Contrition, in the human language, was sincere penitence or remorse. I felt that right now, and it was slowly driving my crazy.

It took a few moments, but I realized my arms were still around him and I quickly let go, taking a few steps back, studying his body. Angels were damn beautiful, that was for sure, and he was no exception, though something about him seemed to run through my mind, a red flag, or a mixture of white and red. Either he was a danger to me, or I was going to become very docile being around him. As docile as a house cat. And before I realized it, I felt the soft rumble of a purr forming in my throat. _Stupid body, _I thought, _you betray me. _

Bastion

I remained frozen on the spot. _Had Lucas really…? _I turned around, people's thoughts starting to quiet down as I stared at the stunning demon now before me. _He had… _I tears began forming in my eyes… It had been so long since someone had apologized to me, had held me… Painful memories began to flood through my mind, memories I had tried so hard to shut out, so hard to get over…

Despite all my effort I could not hold the tears back and they slowly descended down my cheeks. I threw myself onto Lucas. I wanted to feel his arms around me again, to have him talk to me in such a way again. It had been too long… I had been alone too long, without love too long. I needed Lucas, at least for just this one moment. As soon as I had seen him I had fallen for him, for his looks, for his voice… Everything. My mind did not think about whether Lucas was straight or not, whether he liked me or not, all that my very being wanted was for someone, for _him, _to comfort me once more. I sobbed onto his chest, my tears staining his shirt.

"Lucas," I managed to choke out. "I… I'm…" I couldn't form the words. The tears and sobs were getting in the way; they wouldn't let me explain to him why I had started crying. They wouldn't let me apologize for crying on him.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I stared down at him for a few moments before sighing, shaking my head to him. "If you're going to apologize for something stupid, don't," I warned, looking up after a few moments, smelling something that smell a lot like hazelnuts. Hazelnut coffee. I had forgotten about the café that was around here, but then again, I was hardly ever in the area on the west side of the park. Before I knew it, my arms were around him again.

After a few moments I turned my attention to Bella, who had found us after a few minutes. "Would you like to go to the café?" I asked quietly, still not moving my arms. I didn't want to. It was almost like a perfect fit. Like one of those shows or movies where the people meet and all of a sudden it clicked. One of those, 'Where has he been all my life' type things.

Bella nodded, "Sure, but I don't have any money on me-

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay. What about you, Bastion?"

Bastion

It took me a small while before finally realizing Lucas had spoken to me. "Wha…? Oh…sure," was my response. I had lost myself in the embrace. His warmth and comfort had shoved back the tears, but the stains were still visible on my cheeks. I felt Bella's gaze pierce the back of my neck and I couldn't blame her for feeling weird. She had never seen me cry before, hell I had almost forgotten what it felt like to cry. It felt like a great pressure was lifted, yes, but that left plenty of room for embarrassment and shame to take over.

I slowly pulled away from Lucas. I didn't want to make him feel more troubled than he already was. I put on my happiest smile and nodded. "Café sounds good right now." Angels were naturally good at acting considering we were completely in touch with our emotions. I just didn't know if it would work on Lucas, although Bella seemed convinced. She jumped in between the both of us, wrapped her arms around ours and made it look as though we escorted her all the way to the Café. People were giving us odd looks even as we walked in. I let down my shield a little to find out just what they were thinking.

_Hey, there's that guy who freaked earlier… _

_Wow, they're really cute… What are they doing with a girl like that? _

_I want me a piece of that ass… _

I shut them off again as the thoughts began to grow in their dirty-ness, letting out a sigh. Humans could really become annoying after awhile. A male waiter came up to us and sat us down next to the windows. I thanked him kindly and as he walked away I sensed I had gotten a rouse out of him. I smiled slightly and rested against the soft cushion of the sofa, staring at Lucas. Bella was sitting with him opposite me. It made them look like a couple. The thought of it cheered me up somewhat. It was too funny to believe!


	2. Chapter 2

Phew! This is the longest chapter that I have ever been part of! But, here's the second chapter! And a really random development in the story. But, chapter three's gunna be awesome if I do say so myself, to bad I can't tell you. Anyway, I'll talk to you guys laters. Remember, the Bastion parts are written by Gaurdian of Fairytales and the Lucas parts are written by me.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but we don't. Sowwies.

* * *

Bastion's POV

As I waited on the waiter to bring in our orders I pondered on what had just happened these past. I checked the clock. Only fifteen minutes? Seems like so much longer. I looked towards Lucas who was busy trying to ignore Bella, staring out through the window. It was obvious I had fallen or him. Utterly and completely, but what had made me fall for him? He was stunningly handsome, looks that could kill actually, but I was never one to just fall for appearances. Perhaps there's something more to him than meets the eye.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of my hot chocolate. "Here you are sir," the waiter stated as he carefully placed the cup in front of me. I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked a little too hopefully. Bella replied for me.

"Yes! Where is our coffee?" She waved her hand over the empty space in front of Lucas and her for emphasis. I heard the waiter exhale in frustration.

"Yes, coming right up." He disappeared back into the kitchen. When I looked down at my cup I noticed there was writing on the napkin. It was John, the waiter's, phone number. I chuckled and pushed the number towards the side before sipping at my chocolate. I sighed and put it back down, staring into the thick, brown depths. Two years. It had been two years since I had told myself I would remain alone in life. It had also taken me just as long to get used to the idea. I had been with many guys, all whom started by saying they loved me, all who ended it by saying they wanted more. Who knew there would be more than dating an angel? Some never even said goodbye, just up and left.

I didn't want my heart broken anymore, so I decided to give up on finding that certain someone. So what was to stop Lucas from hurting me if I were to let him in? Nothing. There was nothing holding him back from shattering my heart. I stirred the now cold chocolate absent mindedly. I had fallen for Lucas and now I had to look for a way back up.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I guess I was hardly paying attention when the smell of chocolate reached me. Blinking my way out of my daze I turned my head back to look at Bastion, eyes flickered to the chocolate before noticing the napkin. Humans were so predictable. They always had been though. But, something was pounding in my head. That damned red flag again. Alright, so I had come to the conclusion that I wasn't going to become that much docile, because I could feel the sharp edges of my fangs. Taking a small breath, I shook my head, realizing what it was.

My thoughts cleared a bit later when my coffee came, which I guess was good, but there was also that little bit where I'd have to see that waiter again. I didn't really like him all that much, like he was unnerving for some reason; maybe because I felt kind of protective over the Angel sitting across from me. Shaking my head at the unknown cause, I leaned back, picking up the cup and taking a sip. At least it was hot, steaming hot. Hazelnut coffee, a lot of sugar, and silence. But it was way to quiet.

"Lucas…" It was Bella, of course. "Why did you act so weird when I mentioned Aro?"

"…" I stared at her quietly, raising an eyebrow before sighing, shaking my head. "It's his blood that made me like I am," I said uneasily.

There wasn't a problem with telling Bella, but I didn't like to act like I was weak around something that was probably stronger than me. My eyes flickered up to the angel and I quickly looked away, grinding fangs against fangs. "I'm sorry about earlier, Bastion," regrettably, that wasn't me speaking, that was some little conscious that was letting the emotions out, like Bella was in my mind pulling all the strings. And she didn't get that talking about Aro was going to only get someone mad and in turn Bastion would probably get hurt again. I wouldn't be able to stand myself if it was my fault. Maybe Jane would kill me if I had a chance to get to Volterra. I was hoping that she would.

Hell knew it and I just had to get it confirmed in my mind. I was slowly falling for this beautiful creature that would probably never love me. I wasn't okay for anyone, and he, he probably already had someone. My heart sank as I set the cup down, staring into the murky depths. And, he was probably straight, too. But, how would I know. I couldn't read minds, I didn't have any empathy.

Bastion's POV

I blinked and looked towards Lucas, smiling softly. "It's all right; you're not really used to me being around. I can't blame you for what happened," I replied. I didn't want him to feel bad for a mistake. That's all it was, a mistake. Bella looked at me, towards Lucas, and then back at me. She seemed to be thinking about something and then, with a snap of her fingers, she figured out whatever it was she was thinking. Then she proceeded to give me a sly look. I returned her stare with an awkward one.

"What?" I asked.

She pointed a finger towards me, a devilish grin spread across her face. "You like Lucas, don't you?" she asked, loud and clear. My eyebrows arched, my eyes widened, and my heart beat quickened. I didn't have a response to such dead on accuracy. She giggled. "Thought so."

I looked down at my coffee, my face bright red. I felt completely flustered and she was enjoying every moment of it. Despite myself, though, I had to do something.

"N-No," I lied. Why had my acting skills decide to abandon me _now_? Better yet, why did Bella have to get so insightful as of this very moment? "We-Well… I…"

"Admit it, Bastion. It's not like your homosexuality is any secret anyway!" she squealed. I felt stares from people all over the café burn into the back of my head. My face grew to a brighter red, warmth spreading like fire across my cheeks.

"Bella!" I whined! "Please…not here…"

I then brought my hands to my face and hid it between my fingers with shame. Why oh why did you do this to me, Bella…? I couldn't even bare to see how Lucas would react to this…

_**Lucas - - -**_

**_­_**I smirked, staring at him for a few moments before leaning back, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "It was from me, Bella," I reminded her.

"You like him, too, don't you?" She peered at me, grinning a bit. It was somewhat annoying that she was doing this, but, hey, I couldn't control her.

Shaking my head, I looked away from them both, "How could I like someone that I've only known for an hour at the most?" I could feel the gazes on my back, mainly hers, but she did have a point, and my face was growing red slowly.

"You're a horrible liar." She was probably still grinning that grin. "You do!"

My face went beet read and a few moments later I turned back to look at her, and then to Bastion, raising an eyebrow. Was there a chance that being what we were, we could possibly talk telepathically? I looked away, as if thinking.

_Can you hear me, Bastion?_ I begged mentally that it would work, that way Bella wouldn't hear anything that we said if we did talk. And on the table, were I had set my phone before, it lit up, the neon blue lettering reading 'Cullens'. What a perfect time for one of them to call.

Bastion's POV

My head snapped back up once Lucas's thought entered my mind.

_Lucas? _I asked back telepathically. Of course… Angels and Demons both had telepathic powers in order for us to communicate our thoughts without humans intervening. Our supernatural abilities were far beyond the scope of what most humans could reach. _Yes, I can hear you, _I confirmed. Why hadn't I thought of it before? …Although, with everything that had just happened in the past few minutes, you couldn't really blame me…

I saw the blue sign appear on Lucas' phone and arched a brow. Why call when they have Edward to speak to me tele—

_Bastion!! You there?! _Edward's urgent voice asked. I held my head.

_God, Edward, not so loud…_

_What do you mean not so loud?! I've been trying to reach you for the past fifteen minutes!! What happened? Is Bella alright? Bastion, I swear, if something's happened to her I'll… _

_Relax, alright? She's just fine, drinking coffee, actually… _

Edward sure had gotten paranoid these past few months…

_Oh…well then how come I couldn't get through to you before? _

_Just…had a little mood swing is all. _

Angels have trouble communicating thoughts to and from others once their emotions are out of balance. Edward didn't know that, apparently… When I looked back towards Lucas, remembering how he tried to reach me in his thoughts, I almost groaned in pain at the thought of having a conference in my mind.

_Just stick to phone for now, please? _I asked.

_Fine, _he groaned. I sighed, thankful. Now it was just Lucas and I again…

_**Lucas - - -**_

I stared at him quietly for a bit, smiling to myself again before closing my eyes. _Good, at least Bella won't have to listen to our conversations. _My eyes stared into the darkness of nothing as I allowed the other senses unfold. I had one strange ability. I remember someone saying something about it being the ability to see the astral planes, though I only used it to tell what the people in the area were. Big mistake on my part; my mind instantly numbed and I felt my heart freeze in place. It was a small heart attack, one would say, and a very painful one at that.

Bastion's POV

Because of the mind link between me and Lucas I was able to feel what Lucas was feeling at the exact moment. Normally, with empathy, it takes a small while to feel the full extent of an emotion or feeling, but the mind link we had to make in order to speak telepathically immediately linked my mind with his. What happened in his body I felt in my own. I felt a weird sensation, my mind going blank, and then all of a sudden pain flared through my insides. I clutched at my chest, feeling the intense ache surge through my heart. My angelic side instantly reacted, healing the problem before I had a chance to feel anymore of it. I looked towards Lucas with worry. Whatever had just happened to him happened to me, and it felt like a heart attack. Angels also had a very useful ability in being able to tell what ails a person, body, mind, and soul. What had just happened was definitely a heart attack.

_Lucas, are you alright? What just happened? _I asked him. What's more, what was that weird feeling I got right before the pain?

**_Lucas - - -_**

_You're- _I growled under my breath, trying to get the words out in my mind, but it wasn't happening. It was like something in my body wasn't allowing it, so I just forced the words out of my mouth instead.

"You're aura…"

Bella looked lost now. She gently touched my shoulder but I moved a few inches away.

"That's not the smartest thing to do, Bella, trust me."

The pain subsided a bit later and I didn't dare close my eyes. My head found the table and I reached out with my mind again, going back into Bastion's. _You're aura, on the other plane, it's I don't know what happened, but I think that affects me badly._

Bastion's POV

_Another plane? _I asked. I had heard of different planes before, but never of anyone whom could see or access them before… Well, I shouldn't be surprised of hearing people with different abilities; after all I was different from all Angels myself… In more ways than one, I may add.

_Well, it makes sense… The rules on other planes aren't the same as this one's. Perhaps my aura affects you in a much more negative sense than I regularly could? Either way, I didn't know you could access into other planes… That's a really rare ability… _

I had to admit I was somewhat shocked. A person who could somehow gain entry into other planes held incredible power… I'd do good not to get on Lucas' bad side…

_**Lucas - - -**_

_Aro…_ I growled mentally at the name, _because Aro has an extra ability, it affected me when I became a Demon- - - Excuse me…_ I sighed, seeing my phone light up again and I picked it up after a few moments, opening it and listening quietly to Edward's rushed words before clearing my throat. "I'm with Bella and Bastion, Edward, she's fine, I promise."

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes, I'm sure, do you mind? I'm in the midd-

Click I sighed, closing my phone and setting it back down. That Vampire was so over protective of one human it sickened me. A few moments later it lit up again. "Yes, Edward?"

"Can you tell Bella I'll be in Forks in a few hours?"

"Yes, Edward, Good Bye…" I glared at the table before finally shaking my head and hanging up.

Bastion's POV

I nodded. _Yes, that makes a lot of sense…_

My ears twitched slightly. I looked towards Bella. "Here that? Edward' will be here in a few hours." I smiled as Bella's face lit up. She then proceeded to grasp onto Lucas' arm.

"You're coming, right?" she asked. "Edward will be thrilled to see you again, I'm sure! Besides, Bastion's coming with, and I know how much you like to be around him." Bella grinned again and I sighed.

"Bells," I stated in a tired voice, calling her by Emmett's usual play name. She looked towards me with confusion. "You shouldn't drag Lucas into everything. It's up to him whether he wants to do something or not. If you constantly force people to do what you want they'll eventually lose their patience. Not everyone loves you as much as Edward." I smiled. "Anymore of that whining and I'm sure there will be something for Edward to worry about."

Bella looked shocked. "Are you actually…threatening me?" she asked in an overly dramatic voice. Although she was hiding it, I could tell a part of her was hurt. I frowned slightly.

"No, I'm just saying not everyone will bend to your will. Give Lucas his space, he may have wanted to come with us, but your persistence could have just driven him away."

Now she looked towards Lucas with a shocked expression. "Is that true? All that he just said?"

_**Lucas - - -**_

I sighed and nodded my head, "as much as I hate to admit it, you could have ran me off. But, well, I don't have work and I have my bike, not the Nissan, so I don't think that would have happened. Besides, I haven't seen Edward in nearly three months." The bike I spoke off just happened to be my old one. The one I could change its make. I stared at Bella before turning my attention to Bastion, "Are you guys going straight home?"

"Of course we're going straight home!" Bella said that a bit loudly. "Why? And isn't your bike a one person thing anyway?"

"I meant the Nighthawk."

She was quiet for a total of maybe two seconds, "Oh. Then why'd you mention it?"

"Because I was thinking I'd be courteous and take one of you home at least."

Bastion's POV

_A motorcycle?! _Was the first thought that ran through my mind. Bella's eyes immediately lit up and despite my warning look she began to talk anyway.

"A motorcycle? Really? God, it's been so long since I've last ridden one… Man, those things are a lot of fun. I can't wait until we-"

"No," I interrupted. Bella's face drooped.

"N-No? Why not?" she asked, now suddenly pissed. I sighed.

"Bella, Edward has told me how worried he was about you with a motorcycle. He made me promise not to ever let you ride one again, and that if he ever found out I let you…well… Let's just say I won't be seeing you for awhile…"

Bella was now, once again, shocked. "That's stupid! How could he prevent me from seeing you! Oooh, damn you, Edward!" I heard a thud as she kicked the bottom of the table.

_Although, without her getting on the bike, how are we supposed to get her home…? _I thought, resting my head on my hand. I could either let Bella ride the bike and have Edward kill me, or at least attempt to, or not let Bella ride the bike and have to find some other way home… I sighed. Why were things always difficult with Bella around?

_**Lucas - - -**_

I sighed, thinking for a few moments before smiling a bit. "I can teleport Bella home, and then come back here and ride back with you, Bastion," I said quietly, digging through my pockets for my keys. "If that's alright with you at least, Bella."

Bella stared at me for a few moments before whining a bit, "Fine," she mumbled quietly in defeat, looking towards Bastion with contempt. "But only because you two like each other, got it?"

Bastion's POV

I felt my face flush visibly, but I didn't really care. Bella and Lucas had already caught on so why try and hide my affection. "I'd like that," I answered, a huge smile forming across my face. I had never been on a motorcycle before, but if Bella liked it, then maybe I would. After all, we both liked to fly.

I looked towards Lucas curiously. Teleport, huh? Demons teleport, Angels fly… I wonder if demons could fly too, and if they could…could angels teleport? My mind was suddenly engulfed with hypotheses and further questions, forgetting all about my surroundings for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

So I was _finally _able to upload this. We wrote 4 chapters in that amount of time and I'll update daily. I'm glad we finally got this one up. Well, anyway, back to the story.

R&R please!

* * *

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."—Dr. Seuss. _

_**Lucas - - -**_

It was maybe five minutes before I was able to get back, mainly because I had decided to take Bella to her home, the one she stayed at, instead of the Cullens and had to be questioned by Chief Swan why I was with her and not Edward. That was simple enough, especially because he probably trusted me a lot more than Edward. That, and I had left Bastion outside and it was bugging me that I did. But I soon enough returned to where he was, pulling my hair back with a rubber band and making sure it was out of my eyes. Actually, for some reason, Helena was running through my head. It was kind of strange, because that song was different than my feelings.

My head was like a radio sometimes. When I have certain feelings, some song that I've heard before would start running through my head. But, maybe the mix up in songs was because my reality was a bit off centered? I wish…

Shaking my head, I took my sun glasses from my pocket and put them on, looking towards the Angel and smiling a bit. They were clear, but mainly because I was trying to keep the bugs, not the sun, out of my eyes. I must have looked like some sort of freak, but, it didn't really matter to me. At least we could talk and not use mind speak. My head was pounding from the direct sunlight though. Oh well, I could deal with it for now. But, I had come to the realization a few months ago, (amazingly) my skin had a toned down look to it like the rest of the vampire's had.

But, my motorcycle; I sighed, staring at it for a few moments, wondering just when it would give out. "So, Bastion, coming?" I asked after a few moments as I pulled my keys out again and moved towards the cycle, putting the key in the starter and getting on, waiting for him quietly, wondering if I should have actually stopped by my home for my helmet, the one that was sitting in the back of the closet. I didn't think it mattered, though.

Bastion's POV

I tried to restrain the gargantuan smile that was forcing its way onto my lips as I mounted the bike behind Lucas. This was about as close as he had let me get to him ever since the incident at the park.

"Ready," I assured him, wrapping my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall off. I had never really been on a motorcycle, I couldn't really wait to get moving, but the fact that Lucas would be with me made it worlds better. I tightened my arms around him as we got ready to hope, hoping to death that he didn't mind my hanging on like this.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I nodded, setting my left hand (the one that didn't have to mess with the gears) on his and smiling a bit. My foot found the clutch and I finally managed to get the gear to turn, considering that this motorcycle was nearly ten years old, it had been left out in the rain a few times. And before I knew it, I had pulled onto the street, staring a head, keeping on hand on the accelerator and the other on Bastion's hands. _You felt that earlier, didn't you? _I asked finally, trying to keep the emotions running through my mind in my mind. The song leaked through though.

_That heart attack… I'm sorry if you did…_

Bastion's POV

I was a little caught off guard by the sudden sound of Helena in my mind, but I welcomed it anyway.

_Mmm… Seems like only yesterday I was singing this song to myself… _I thought. _Never forgot the melody…_

_As for the heart attack, don't trouble yourself over it. I don't mind what happened at all. In fact, I'm kind of glad I experienced that moment with you. Pain is a terrible burden to carry when alone, after all… I'm just sorry you've had to feel that before. _

I closed my eyes, leaning my head onto Lucas' shoulder. I felt completely comfortable, singing along with the song in my own mind. _This song has helped me out of many painful times… I feel indebted to it in a way. Don't know how I would have gone on without music, actually... _I admitted. I didn't feel as though I had to hide anything from Lucas.

_**Lucas - - -**_

_My pain isn't something I wish other's to feel. I'm a demon, and we're supposed to carry strong pains with us. I would hate for you to—_my fangs ground together and I snarled mentally. _To feel the pain that Mab puts on me. _

Mab. She was Aro's assistant, and she was ready to kill me on the spot. The vampiress was just as strong as Jane, probably stronger, and for the worst part, she was my twin. We were connected mentally and physically, as in when we were small, just newborns, we shared a body. Originally, we were bound together, back to back. I still had the scar, and it burned from time to time, just like it was doing now. But we were separated in a stroke of black magic, Lucifer, the original twin, had gotten into magic when he was fifteen. And in turn, one of his teachers, a witch named , (I loved the woman to death) was the reason that Mab and Lucifer were separated. She used some sort of spell on them and in turn, gave Lucifer a scar that bared an 'L' and an 'M'. And then it came to me, the one that now bared it.

_She's my twin sister, but she belongs to Aro. And she's horrible. Her vampiric ability is to go into peoples minds and find their weak point and then she can torture that person for all eternity if she wanted._

Bastion's POV

_I know you're a demon, but I am an angel and we care for other people and help them to carry their burden. It may be against what you believe in, but I would like to try and help you… _I opened my eyes, my expression now serious.

"I know what it's like, Lucas," I muttered into his ear. "You don't have to face it all alone, I can be with you. I hope this doesn't offend you in anyway, but I probably know exactly what you're feeling. I have to face that pain alone too… Had to… But we don't anymore. We have each other now, if you let me in." It was a bold statement, yes, but I felt it was absolutely necessary. He had to know I was there for him.

_I don't know what has made me feel this strongly towards you, Lucas, _I continued in my mind. _But know that I am here for you. Always and forever. As for your sister… _I looked down at the road rushing past us. _Let's hope she doesn't enter my mind… For her sake…_

_**Lucas - - -**_

I tensed a little, taking a turn a bit sharply, putting my foot down to keep the balance. _What do you mean, let you in? _I asked, my voice shaking a little. I didn't want someone in my mind, I didn't want someone hurt. I didn't want Bastion hurt.

Bastion's POV

I tightened my embrace around Lucas. _Into…your heart, _I thought. _Allow me to get to know you better, to love you and care for you. To let me know what you have felt, what are your hopes and desires. To open up to me. I know it's hard. After everything that has happened to people like us we tend to close others out, but that is also our mistake. In refusing to let people in, we refuse to heal and grow stronger, just to remain weak, without heart, without spirit… I want to be with you… _

My heart beat was beginning to speed up… Why…? Was I also afraid to let Lucas in…? Or was I afraid...of being rejected again?

I felt him tense more and the motorcycle slowed after a while, just next to one of the ledges that dotted the area.

_No! Bastion, you don't get it, do you? _

"What don't I get?"

_**Lucas - - -**_

I turned, staring at him for a few moments before pushing his arms away and getting off of my Nightwing. I felt the tears forming in my eyes, but I held them back as long as possible. "If you go into my mind, if you go into my heart, she'll find out, she'll come for _you!_"

So I had realized I had fallen, fallen for an Angel, but with that fact, if he in anyway other than through our minds became connected to me, if I told him, if I let him in, Mab would not only come from Volterra, but she wouldn't come alone. She'd bring Jane, Felix, all of them, and I'd…I'd revert to my old instincts. It would be my fault if Bastion was dead. I didn't even realize that my mind was still connected to his, and I had let my form slip to my panther form.

Bastion's POV

My eyes widened in shock. A panther with demon wings…? That's different… His appearance meant little to me, though. What mattered is what he had said, and I only hoped he could understand what I was about to say in that form.

"I can see that you're scared of her, huh…" I looked down towards the ground, depression slowly seeping its way to my heart. I had to stop it, quickly, so I rushed out what I wanted to say to him.

"Lucas, I know she's very powerful and that she can kill people, I understand that! But I don't care about what happens to me, only to you! I can defend myself against anyone if you're with me, and I can swear that to you! I've been alone too long…" Now it was time for my tears to slip. They darkened the ground beneath me with their salty wetness. "I spent so much time thinking that I was destined to be alone, so much time trying to kill myself because it was too painful. And that all I had to do was _see_ you and nothing else seemed to matter anymore. Nothing else…"

My entire body shook with the sobbing, my fists clenching tightly. Damn it… I couldn't hold it back anymore…

_**Lucas - - -**_

I stared at him uneasily before sighing, taking a step closer before forcing myself back to normal, picking up my glasses and pocketing them. "Who made you feel like that?" I asked quietly, moving closer to him and hugging him carefully. "Who left you, made you alone, Bastion?"

It scared me, what he said. He tried to _kill _himself before. My fists were shaking from it. Who ever made it that bad to him would pay. I swore my sanity on it.

"You…" I took a deep breath, "I'll let you in if you don't abuse that power. You have my heart, you have my mind, my sanity, and my being is yours."

Damn my quotations.

Bastion's POV

"I'm sorry," I choked out, arms stiff and hands still clenched. "I'm sorry if I forced you into this decision. I don't want you to feel as though you had to, but…"

I opened my eyes. From the sensation I was getting I could tell they turned to a blue color. "I don't want you to be alone anymore… I don't want you to have to face so much pain anymore… I can't bare to watch it…" I couldn't believe myself. After trying so hard to keep it slow, I went from flirting to full on venting my emotions in less than an hour… I had truly fallen in love with him.

I wrapped my arms around him once again, wiping my tears away on my own shoulder. "It wasn't…a him…that made me feel like this," I admitted, "but a they."

_**Lucas - - -**_

I shook my head, "Don't say sorry," I mumbled quietly as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The contrition was back again and I turned my head away from him.

"I'm used to being alone, Bastion. I've been alone for three hundred and eighty six years tomorrow. I've had Edward and Carlisle and the rest of their family, but nothing can fill a hole in my heart like love has." I would admit it again if I had to, I was in a deep black whole and my light was in my arms.

Gently, I brushed a tear from his chin and pulled him closer so he was only inches away. "Let's be each other's company, alright?"

Bastion's POV

I felt my eyes go back to their normal, black color and I nodded, a small smile on my face. I breathed deeply, trying to keep my intake of breath in control from being this close to Lucas. Looking into his own eyes I felt myself become lost. Everything that I had wanted, hoped for, _dreamed _for even seemed to be in those dark eyes of his. I felt my heart beat quicken and before I knew it I was leaning in further towards Lucas…

_**Lucas - - - **_

My hands clenched after a few moments, staring back into his eyes for what seemed like forever as I leaned closer to him, my eyes closing after a few moments. Before I realized it, I had my lips against his. So this is what love felt like. Dreams not mattering, the reality better than anything, it felt good. So _this _was love. When someone felt like they'd do anything for the other person, wasn't it?

Bastion's POV

I moved my hands up his back once I felt his lips on mine, embracing him fully. I wanted him more than anything in that one moment. His warmth spread through me by just that small contact of the lips. I felt my heart beat hard against my own chest. I leaned in all the way, eyes closed, our kiss as deep and intimate as the love we now realized we had for each other. This feeling was different than all the other times. It was pure, real, and mutual to the fullest… I felt my whole body ache for Lucas and in that one blissful moment I knew I had found my true love.

_I love you…Lucas, _I thought, deepening the kiss.

_**Lucas - - - **_

If this was love, I wanted it to last. _Bastion…let's not take this fast, alright? _Admitting I did wasn't something I was going to do. But I pulled my head back after a few moments, staring at him. Something in the back of my mind hinted that my vampiric friend was home, and I kind of wanted to see him. "Besides, we've got a place to go, right?"

Bastion's POV

I gasped. "Oh my God! Edward!! Right!!" I yelled. After all of what had just happened there hadn't really been space in my mind to think of anyone else. "I completely forgot…ehehe…" I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed. I walked over to the motorcycle and got on, waiting patiently for Lucas. _Wait until Bella hears this, _I thought. _Wait…would that be the best thing to do? Hmm… Perhaps I'll wait a bit before telling her, then. _I grinned. Bella was going to get pissed, but hey, she'd find out…eventually…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lucas - - -**_

Her aura hit me the second we pulled up to the Cullens. It was strong and smelled of wine, and my heart was already straining to keep beating and I was probably about a hundred feet away. I sighed, getting off the motorcycle and turned my attention to Bastion, "Hey, be careful, _she's _here," I mumbled under my breath, pulling off my glasses and pocketing them, along with my keys.

Then I found Bastion's hand and pulled him up to the door step, knocking on the door before entering. That's when her aura hit me. Full force, the smell of wine, Aro, everything from Volterra, all of it. I growled under my breath and stared at the wall for a few moments, counting the seconds it took until she realized I was here and her assault on me started. It took three. I felt like my heart was slowly being torn apart, but, it soon died down as Bella ran up to me, going right past me and to Bastion, wrapping her arms around his neck, nearly tripping on the way. The next female to appear just happened to be my worst nightmare.

Her hair was braided into micro braids and her eyes were dark red. Her nails, two inches long, no surprise, with spider webs decorating each. At the base of her neck where she had been bitten was a spider tattoo with a web and a gem was embedded there, too. She walked up to me, placing a finger under my chin and then on my shoulder, claws digging into my skin as she turned me around. When we did like each other, I had a matching tattoo on the small of my back, but now, it was made into something better, nothing, just a faint marking of what it had been.

She could see it, though.

"Get off of me, Mab," I growled, turning to stare at her but she moved her claws to my neck and dug them in.

"Who's this guy?" she asked, leaning against me, her head inches from my ear. "A friend of yours, Lucas?"

"None of your business," I mumbled quietly, regretting it instantly when the pain shot through my chest again. Damn the woman. "Why don't you be good, little sister, he's taken." She backed down and pulled me out of the way, walking towards Bastion and Bella. Instincts kicked in and I forced them down as I followed her. _Like I said, B, be careful. _

Bastion's POV

I glared towards Mab; her looks no where near intimidating to me. The way she had treated Lucas already got me pissed off. _The one person you should be worried about is Bella, I'll be just fine. _I looked towards Bella who had wrapped her arms around my own, looking towards Mab in fear.

"Bella, go back inside," I told her.

"But, Bastion," she argued, looking up at me pleading.

I diverted my attention towards her. "Please, Bella. Do not make me repeat myself. Get back inside and tell Edward and the others to stay there. Please, trust me."

Bella hesitated for a few moments, but soon gave in. "Be careful," she muttered before running back inside the house and locking the door. Within a few moments Edward entered my mind.

_Bastion, what are you…?_

_Edward, I beg of you. Stay out of this. _

_Give me one good reason why I should, damn it! _

I closed my eyes, Edward's raging anger clear and apparent. _Remember what I told you? _I started._ That day when we finally admitted to being friends? Remember what I said as proof of you being able to trust me? _

There was silence in my mind now. I couldn't feel Edward's anger anymore either. _Thank you, _I told him before focusing all my attention towards the woman in front of me. _Lucas, if what you said about her is true, I suggest you get as far as you can from both of us. _I had a feeling he wouldn't listen to me, but I had to try.

_**Lucas - - -**_

My tongue ran over my fangs as I pulled my jacket off and set it inside the doorway, closing it and shaking my head. _Sorry, she's my sister. I know her better than anyone. _I walked around her and towards Bastion, stopping beside him and looking him in the eyes. _Trust me, please? _

"Lucas!" She snapped. I could feel her eyes on my back and I turned, staring right back at her, eyes narrowing. At least she remembered my name. I was really worried about what was going on with Bastion and I turned my head to look at him.

_Hey… what are you going to do? _

"Lucas, Big Brother, you aren't siding with an Angel, are you?"

I laughed a little, "That's exactly what I'm doing," I mumbled under my breath, waiting still for his reply.

Bastion's POV

I sighed mentally. _Okay, I'll trust you… _I stated, giving in. Apparently there was no way I could stop him. I placed my palm over the top of my other hand, activating the seal. My wings appeared, unfolding behind me and shining in all their glory. My eyes turned into a deep blue, hair flowing against a non existent wind until it turned white, along with my skin. I wasn't going to hold back.

_It's too complicated to explain to you now, _I told him. I turned to look towards Mab, placing my left hand on my hip. _But let's just say the word Angel wouldn't be enough to summarize just what may take place here… _I turned back towards him, looking him directly in the eyes. _Lucas, _I started. _Please… If I am ever to tell you to back away during this fight…do it… I don't want to hurt you… _I realized that my voice had sounded cold, but if she were ever to unleash _that _within me...it would be very hard to restrain myself...

**_Lucas - - -_**

I stared at Bastion for a few moments, but nodded, reverting back to my panther form, much more comfortable in that form when I was fighting. But then again, I learned to fight first in this form. My ears flicked back as I nudged Bastion's leg gently before turning my attention to Mab.

Mab, however, looked like she normally did, except her eyes were narrowed to slits. She was dangerous, and she was probably already searching me for a weakness. She knew about Angel's, they were more powerful than she was, and she knew that there was nothing stopping Bastion from killing her on the spot. She had to get to him first. And that was something I wasn't going to let happen.

Bastion's POV 

All supernatural beings had the ability to sense and estimate the amount of power from one another. It depended on the type of aura they emitted. From what I was sensing, this girl was no real threat. I decided to end it quick before it got too out of hand. I brought both of my palms in front of me. The space in front of my palms was beginning to form a bright, white light. When I thought I had a good amount I fired them as beams of light towards Mab. The light was so powerful it broke through the darkness like a star, shooting straight towards Lucas' sister.

"Goodbye!"

_**Lucas - - -**_

Mab instantly jumped out of the way, landing on top of the roof, staring down at Bastion for a few moments and before I knew it I felt pain in my chest again, and I still had my mind connected with Bastion. I growled under my breath and took a few steps back, shaking my head. This wasn't my fight now, this was theirs, but if he needed help I'd be here.

She smirked after a few moments, backing up a few inches before jumping down, running at Bastion, and from what I could tell, and felt, she was searching my mind again for anything useful.

Bastion's POV

I twitched from the pain. Apparently Lucas was in pain…and it was all Mab's doing. I growled, crouching down. If she was coming at me, then let her. I decided to use a new technique, covering my arms completely in light before running towards her. I tightened my right fist and thrusted it towards her. My arm appeared completely like a comet, the front being the brightest point while the behind appeared as the tail. I was aiming directly for her chest at a speed normally not used by me. Everything appeared to move at a slower rate with me moving this fast. I was becoming angry with what she was doing to Lucas. I hadn't noticed that the mind merge I had with Lucas made it apparent to him as well.

_**Mab- - -**_

I stared at him for what seemed like five minutes, probably only one second before moving to the left, dodging his arm and grabbing a hold of his left wing, digging my claws into it. My other arm went around his waist, my fangs inches from his throat. "So, you're Lucas' new boyfriend, aren't you?" I asked calmly. Lucas's mind was in perfect disarray, for once, and now, well, now, I had full range of what I wanted to do. I forced him back to his human form, forcing him to let his wings out. He knew I knew what being forced did to a Demon, or even an Angel. It would wear them out considerably, and sometimes, it would kill them.

Bastion's POV

I felt pain sear rip through my entire body, my mind trying to keep my angel form. I was gasping with pain, trying to fill myself with air, trying to lessen the pain, but it got worse. She found out that my wings were a wear point… I looked towards Lucas. I remembered what he told me, what a horrible person she was, how she made him feel pain… I couldn't be there for him; I couldn't save him from the pain… He had to live in darkness…like I have all this time…

I felt a sudden cold seize my heart. _It's time… Lucas…get away… Now!! _I screamed to him through the mind merge before severing the link. She had pushed me too far…much too far…

The air gradually became cooler and cooler, a chill wind blowing through the trees. The bleeding that had started from her attack suddenly halted and the blood that was lost froze in place. Everything became colder until breath became visible and still it became colder. I looked up towards her, my eyes an icy blue. My breath was still invisible…because the cold was originating from me.

"Succumb," I stated. My voice was piercing and painful. It cut through the ears like icy needles. The blood that was lost suddenly froze and disappeared, my wings now a snowy white, and it just continued to grow colder.

_**Lucas - - - **_

I tried to move, but I couldn't, something inside of me wouldn't make it. Blood was collecting somewhere in the back of my throat and seconds later I had to put out my hands to keep myself from falling, one on the ground, the other over my mouth. I couldn't stop coughing. My blood was cold, too, and my vision clouding. The next thing I saw was black.

_**Mab - - - **_

I stared at him with horror, then the smell of my brother's blood reach me, and I grinned. The fool was collapsed on the ground and there was a small pool of blood. Of course. Stupid fool. But, my main problem was the Angel. Even for me, it was cold.

"Just what are you?" I hissed out, but it turned to sound like a small squeak. For the first time since Lucifer and I were separated, I was scared.

Bastion's POV

Something inside of me clicked. I looked towards Lucas' direction, my eyes widening. Lucas was lying in a pool of blood… _You couldn't protect him, _were the words that came to my mind. _You promised you'd be there for him, protect him from all pain… You couldn't do it… You've failed… You're a failure. _I slowly turned my head back towards Mab, my eyes reflecting even more sadness and pain than before, but if Mab would stare into it, she would see her own suffering, not Bastion's. The temperature around them seemed to fall rapidly, the air practically turning blue from how cold it had become. There was a faint cracking sound. The arm that had attacked Bastion's wings was slowly forming ice, rendering the entire arm numb as ice crawled up Mab's arm.

"Do you enjoy slow deaths?" breathed Bastion. His voice seemed to split the very ice itself, making Mab as if she had just broken several fingers. Frostbite was slowly covering her body as ice formed everywhere, slowly consuming her. Bastion brought his hand to her neck, the feeling like a glacier strangling you. He placed his other hand's palm on her chest over her heart. The longer it remained there the slower it seemed to beat, ever pulse sending cold blood throughout her body.

"I am more than just an angel," answered Bastion. "But you are too weak to understand." Again the ice seemed to shatter sending sharp needles of pain throughout Mab's body again before reforming, crawling up her entire body. It wouldn't stop until her whole body was frozen.

_**Lucas - - - **_

I managed to open my eyes, staring at Bastion quietly, my hands shaking. He looked, he didn't even look like Bastion, it was cold, too, like, something Demonic. Again, Helena was running through my mind and that's when I realized why it was playing before. I was supposed to die.

And that's when I heard Mab's voice.

"Kill me and he'll die, too, Angel." She had snarled it. Amazing, even in her horrid state right now, she was able to act like Mab. The vampire was trying to get a mind merge with me, and something willed it away, most likely the cold.

"Or just get it over with and damn yourself for eternity." She closed her eyes against the pain and I felt her heart beat slow suddenly, almost to stopping point. My hands shook as I thought before I finally just allowed myself to collapse, listening to them. I couldn't fall unconscious, I wasn't going to. There was nothing that would make me, not now.

Bastion's POV

The ice stopped once Mab was covered in it, my frostic powers with it. As soon as she had died the cold stopped, leaving Mab in a crystal of ice that would never melt. The temperature around us gradually came back to normal, the frosty fog that had formed melting into normal water vapor. At least not if left alone. I rushed towards Lucas, holding him close to my chest and hugging him tightly, folding my wings over him protectively.

"Lucas!" I gasped. "Lucas! Please be okay! Don't die, don't die…!!" I held him closer until his own blood was on my clothing. I didn't care. Lucas would not die. He _wouldn't. _

"Lucas, please!! You can't give up, not now," I pleaded. I couldn't lose him. We had just started… Just agreed to live our lives together… _Don't die, _I spoke to him mentally. _Please… I'm right here, don't die…_

_**Lucas - - -**_

I stared at his chest for a few moments before sighing, resting my head against him. He smelled good, like, some scent I couldn't recognize. In my pocket my phone was ringing. It must have been about five, and I was probably late. Fidel was going to kill me the next time she saw me. "What happened to you?" I looked up at him, moving as much as I could, as slow as I could. "What are you? Bastion… that wasn't an Angel I saw, was it?" Some how I realized, the dry feeling in my throat, just happened to be my hunger, and Edward's scent was getting to me. Speaking of which, just where was he.

Bedroom window. He was staring down at us with worry clouding his eyes. And seconds later he was outside, kneeling down beside my Angel and me.

I closed my eyes, burying my face against his shoulder. "Bastion, what are you?"

Bastion's POV

I stroked his hair, running my fingers through it slowly, trying to calm the both of us. Having him this close to me felt good…felt right… I leaned down and kissed his forehead tenderly. I looked up at Edward, sadness still reflecting in my black eyes.

"Did the Cullens…?" I started. Edward nodded his head.

"They saw everything…and they want an explanation…I'm sorry, Bastion. They wanted to see what was happening," Edward explained. He seemed sorry enough. I shook my head and sighed.

"It's not your fault." I looked down at Lucas again. I wanted to tell him everything, but now wasn't the time…

"I'll explain it to you tomorrow, Lucas. With the rest of the Cullens, I swear…"

I brought him up higher, caressing his cheek with my head, nuzzling up against his neck.

"So Bella was telling the truth," Edward muttered. I looked up at him, half a smile on my face. _That girl can never hold anything down for too long…_


	5. Chapter 5

This is probably our longest chapter! So far at least, one of them is well on the way of becoming the longest. -Squees and turns around in her chair, hugging Lucas happily- I can't wait until the end of this story! Really, I can't. It's like the most awesome thing ever is gonna happen, but I can't tell you, ha ha! Anyway, Well, Ta ta for now!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Lucas - - - -_**

"So that's why you didn't answer earlier?" My eyes flickered to the woman sitting beside me, the smell of smoke filling my senses. Of course, she decided to light, yet another, cigarette. Growling, I snatched it from her, holding it between two of my fingers, watching as the tobacco burned slowly.

After a few moments, I brought it too my lips, taking a small drag before handing it back to her. "Yeah…" I mumbled quietly. Once in a while, that was it, mainly because if I smoked a full cigarette it would probably give me enough of a headache that I would have to go to the Artic to get cold enough water to clear it. And, well, even that small bit had already given me a headache. "He's beautiful, Fidel, I've never seen someone that's…like him. I mean, like, looking at him, the words 'where have you been all my life?' come to mind and it's so…true."

"Yeah, but will he last around you… and your venom?"

The night air suddenly was thick with hesitation. "I don't think I'd affect him like I do other beings." I was quiet for a few moments before grinning. "He's strong, too. Probably stronger than me."

Truthfully, he felt like the one. And, my heart beat quickened suddenly at the thought of him.

Fidel smirked, leaning against me and holding the guitar off a few inches from the roof, enough so it would fall. "Well, play Lucy." She looked up at me, staring uneasily before shaking her head. "Or, what...is wrong with you?"

"I'm not in the mood for that," I mumbled as I grabbed it from her and set it a few feet away before lying back, letting her rest her head on my chest. We were like brother and sister. I had known her since she was five. Actually, she almost was squished under the wheels of my motorcycle. For a while we just sat there and I finally opened my mind to Bastion.

_Hey, wanna meet Fidel? _I asked quietly as I closed my eyes.

Bastion's POV

I was snapped back to reality by Lucas' sudden question in my mind. _Fidel…? Who's…?_ I stopped. Even I noticed how weak my mental voice sounded… _The side effects run deep, I suppose. _Was it okay to be with someone right now, or was it still too early? One part of me wanted to be with Lucas more than anything and meet this new person Lucas mentioned… While the other told me to reject the offer and keep Lucas away for the moment… I was still too unstable. _I could accidentally go off on the both of them if I go now… Plus, I have to spend my time and energy on getting over this…but Lucas… _

I growled, gripping my head. "Why is it so hard too decide?!" I screamed, scaring even myself… I opened my eyes, the sad reality hitting me.

_I'm sorry, Lucas, I can't right now… _I replied, sadly, curling back into a ball. My wings folded over me in a protective shield. I closed my eyes. _Sorry…_

_**Lucas - - -**_

I opened my eyes, sitting up so Fidel ended up falling to my lap. _What's wrong? _My eyes flickered to the ground, trying to locate just were he was.

The wind had grown gradually stronger and leaning forward it was ready to send me over the edge of the roof. I finally figured at least the area in which he was in and closed my eyes again. "Fidel, I'm gonna go find him, he's really worrying me. I'll see you tomorrow during your class." And with that, I stood up, helping her down, bidding goodbye before leaning against the post. _Can I come by you, please? Or do I have to wait until you decide to explain the Cullens what happened?_

Bastion's POV

_NO!! _I screamed mentally by accident. I gasped. I just yelled at Lucas…. _I-I'm so sorry, Lucas, I didn't mean to…I just…I can't… _My hands were shaking. I brought them up towards my face. They were shaking fiercely. I brought them back to my face, trying to calm myself. _Lucas, I want you…no, I need you here with me, but right now it's just too dangerous… I'll explain this to you and all of the Cullens later, I promise, but right now I'm too…unstable… _

I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I was surprised myself. I hadn't even felt the tears in my eyes. I truly needed Lucas, but right now…if he were to come… I don't know what would happen.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I winced a bit, staring at the ground watching Fidel's car pull away before nodding. _Fine… I'm going to sleep. _I opened the door to the Cullen's home and stepped inside, ignoring Bella's stares from where she was at the piano with Edward and immediately headed upstairs to one of the guest rooms, falling onto the couch and closing my eyes. Suddenly everything was calm, and comfortable. But the house was at the perfect temperature, and it just felt way too good on the couch.

I think the next thing I knew was I was in the middle of a dream. It was quiet, and pitch black, and it was some deep intense conversation between two people, but I couldn't see their faces or anything. And that's when the door opened…

Bastion's POV

_I hope I didn't hurt him… Please tell me I didn't… _I thought. If I had hurt Lucas I would never forgive myself… Never… I felt my heart grow cold again; beating slower and I squeezed my eyes shut. _No. Don't get depressed, otherwise there's no way you'll be ready in time… Calm down… Relax. Lucas is tough, besides, when you explain it to him later he'll understand why you yelled… Just focus on gaining control… _I sighed. That had helped calm me down somewhat, but there was still a long way to go…

A few hours later I stood up from my spot, my legs wobbling under my weight. I was finally ready… Finally back in control. I moved my fingers, enjoying the feeling of being me again. I quickly flew back to the Cullens, landing at their door and knocking rapidly. Edward answered the door. He stared at me for longer than was necessary.

"You sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "I'm perfectly fine now. Thank you for asking." I smiled, which got a sigh of relief out of him.

"Bella went up to get Lucas. We're all gathered in the dining room already, so…"

I chuckled. "Just like old times then." Edward chuckled as well.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I groaned and got up, staring at Bella for a few moments before sighing and nodding. "Is my hair okay?" I mumbled as I pulled my jacket off, leaving it on the couch and smoothing my pants out as I followed the girl down towards the dining room.

She looked back at me, smiling a bit before taking a deep breath, wrapping her arms around one of mine. "Yep, and you seem really out of it."

"Bad dream." I cringed at the thought, allowing my senses to go to the next field, knowing that for now I'd be able to handle the Angelic aura around me. It was a couple seconds but I finally found his, making Bella move away so I could move my arm again, wrapping it around my Angel gently. _Hey, _I whispered into his mind before letting go of him, sitting down in one of the few empty chairs.

Bastion's POV

I sat down on my usual seat, the center, looking over everyone. Lucas was sitting next to me, which helped calm my nerves tremendously. I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, looking over all of them seriously.

"What I'm about to tell you is something I'm supposed to have kept secret unless absolutely necessary… Since you've all seen my powers I suppose this suits the situation… Before I begin, I ask of you to please not interrupt me until I am through. You must hear the entire explanation to understand. Is that alright?"

I saw everyone nod and decided to start my explanation.

"I am, as we all know already, an Angel. That is no secret. Evidently, you all know Lucas as well, who is a Demon. Now Lucas, as you might know, can change himself into different forms. What you don't know is that Angels have this ability too, with a few exceptions.

"Out of all the humans in the world, less than half have merged with Angels, giving them supernatural powers and what not. There's a select few within the Angels on the Earth that posses another special ability… In fact, only three Angels, out of all the population, posses this ability…my ability… There's a reason for it, which I will tell you in a bit.

"The powers I posses take shape in three forms, the first you have seen today. The Angels that possess my ability are linked to their human in a special, stronger way. So strong, in fact, that they become very linked towards their emotions. When we start having an emotion over power the others it has a very…unique affect on us. Because of our powers…if the emotion becomes strong enough it can take shape…become real and solid. It changes our appearance as well as our powers.

"…When I saw how badly Lucas was hurt in the battle I began to think I had failed. I had failed him, couldn't protect him…which was when I started to get depressed…severely so. My despair took over becoming very overpowering. It had caused me to turn into my Frost Angel form, meaning my sadness became so powerful it turned into ice. Different emotions create different elements. If anger were to have overpowered me then I would have transformed into my Cinder Angel form, an angel that possesses powers over fire. If I were to have been cheerful, for some odd reason, I would have transformed into Gale Angel, angel over wind. The list goes on. That is our first form where only one emotion rules over us. It has happened to me more than once. The over all transformation is called our Alpha stage.

"Our second form I have only reached once. The second form can only happen after the first. It happens when the other emotions start to become powerful as well until they reach the level of the initial emotion. This is what we call our Beta stage. The tips of our wings, as well as our eyes, start alternating in color like a rainbow while the rest of our body reverts back to its original state. In this stage we have our initial powers along with the powers of all other emotion forms. Its power far surpasses that of our Alpha form, which, as you have seen, is far more powerful than our normal Angel form.

"Our third and final form, the Gamma stage, is never to be accessed until the time is right... Saying so means that I have never reached it myself, but I know what it's like. Our over all appearance and sound changes drastically. Our attitudes change as well, but not by much. …The reason for why this form is never to be reached is simple. If ever to be unleashed, that Angel will have the power to decimate a third of the entire planet… This leads me to the point I have mentioned earlier…

"There reason there are only three of us is because that's all that's needed. We are angels, yet at the same time we aren't… Put simply, we are the ones whom are to carry out the destruction of the Earth."

I stopped when Bella gasped. I knew this would be the hard part for her which is why I saved it for last. I gave her a moment to calm down before continuing.

"People think that demons will be the ones to carry out the destruction of the Earth, but that is not true. While both Angels and Demons possessed the power to destroy the Earth, if all of them wanted to, they do not have the essentials… Angels have no desire to inflict damage or pain on anything. They are merely here to help humans. Demons, while they can inflict pain and damage and could possibly destroy the world, would be stopped by angels. There is only one type of being that has the power and ability to destroy the world. We are called the Chaos Angels. We are beings that posses powers of both Demons and Angels… We have no restrictions, basically. It also is not limited to Angels. One of the three can be a demon…"

I glanced towards Lucas.

"You do not have to worry, though. Even if all three Angels were to exist right now, which I am not sure of, we would have to know each other as well as agree on the destruction of the world. If there is even a small doubt that we should then we cannot. It could take several lifetimes before we agree. Until then, supposedly, the three of us can live forever.

_**Lucas - - -**_

My hands wouldn't stop shaking this time. It was a bit too much to take in at one time, that he was a Chaos Angel? That one of the three could be- my head started spinning suddenly and I groaned, lying my head down. I still had to go to Fidel's class today, what was I going to tell her when I was late? "I have to go to see Fidel at twelve," I mumbled as I sat up, pulling my phone from my pocket. It was ten-twenty three.

"Bastion, I'm sorry to change the subject, but I need to go, it takes an hour to get to the school from here." I looked up at him uneasily. I needed to think, I needed sometime to work with this information, it file it away in my mind. But, at least I had sometime to work through it. Seventh and eighth graders didn't need much attention when they were playing, except when they wanted help.

_And I need to talk to you, alone, please. _

Bastion's POV

Something clicked in my mind. "Wait, Lucas! Before you leave…" I turned back towards the Cullens. "Transforming into the stages has some…side affects. After the Alpha stage, once you turn back you lose main control of your emotions for a short time. It's like going mentally insane, but temporarily. If you are disturbed or talked to it could end up in making it take longer…or making some of the damage permanent…to you and the people around you. The Beta and Gamma stages have much more…dangerous side effects… I'm still healing from the Beta Stage… The Gamma stage, well…let's just say there's no healing from it…"

I stood up, finally finished. It felt good to get it off my chest. I left the room with Lucas before any of the Cullens had a chance to react. I took one glance at Bella, saw her frozen in Edward's arms and turned away. Looking at her would be too painful. _Mind if we do it now? We can talk on your way there,_ I replied to Lucas. He seemed shaken so I held his hand with my own, interlocking our fingers together. I gave him a warm smile. _Sorry if I scared you._

_**Lucas - - -**_

I stared at him for a short period of time before sighing. _You did… but what you said brought a few questions up… _I set my hands over my motorcycle and switched its form to something faster. An ST1300, I had seen one yesterday while we were on the road. Apparently they only came in silver, but I changed that quickly, making it black. I got on, waiting for him quietly, staring down at the ground until he did so.

As soon as we were on the highway, I shut down my extra sense and went into his mind again. _First, if you ever become the Gamma stage, when you go back, you die, from what I understand, correct?_

_Second, you said one of them could be a Demon. You also said that your reversion or whatever from Alpha, if disturbed, could harm people around you. Last night, you nearly deafened me. I know that Demons are supposed to have complex minds, mine isn't, and when you yelled into it, it shocked the part of my mind that 'hears'. There wasn't anything to soften the sound waves, and until my mind has finished rebuilding itself, if someone yells, anyone, it could deafen me permanently. But, yes, you did scare me earlier. I don't want to loose you to anything, not even the end of the world. For all I know, you're soul could get destroyed in the process and we wouldn't have a chance of ever seeing each other again… you know?_

_And third… how does one figure out if they are… what you are?_

Bastion's POV

I wrapped my arms around his waist again, keeping him close to me as the wind rushed past us. _Yes. At least, I'm almost positive… I was told it wasn't absolute, but the possibility of death was much higher than that of survival… _

_I'm sorry for the yell. I really had no control over my body… When I'm like that it's all impulse and instinct… If you would have so much as touched me I probably would have gone berserk, even Bella… If she were there… _I closed my eyes. _The possibility of me ripping her to shreds wouldn't bet farfetched… And I know, I don't want to lose you like that either. I'd sooner destroy the world than lose you… _

Bastion thought about the third question for a bit. _I'm not…entirely sure. One clue would be if you had a different power or ability than other demons, a powerful one that could end up being very dangerous, to both you and/or the person used against. The only other way I am aware of is if you are in a situation of extreme stress and danger. I'm sure it would be revealed then… _

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. _I'm so sorry for hurting you, Lucas…_

_**Lucas - - - **_

I nodded, thinking for a few moments, long enough for most of the trip to go by and I barely realized that I was pulling into the school parking lot when I finally asked. _So… do you think that my plane sight would be one of those abilities? _I looked back to him as I shut the power off, leaning towards him and kissing his forehead lightly.

Almost instantly there was a scream of 'Ew!' from inside the building. About ten of the fifty junior high students were staring down at us and I just shrugged and waved to them. "Come on, I promised Fidel I'd help her." I got up, leading him inside and up to the classroom where we were greeted by screams of 'Awesome!' or 'Mr. Alpine!' " The class was composed of ten percussion, and many, many wind and brass. And there was Fidel, sitting in the center on a tall stool, a music stand infront of her.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to actually be on time, Lucas," she smiled, picking up one of the scores and throwing it to me. "Recognize the song?"

I stared down at it for a few moments before rolling my eyes. But then again, this group was her elite. She had been working with them for nearly six years now, and most of them were eighth grade, but the few that weren't had been playing since they were small. The music was called Abracadabra. It was for grade three musicians, but some of the sections for the clarinets, okay, all of it, was fairly confusing.

"Would you like to help out, Bastion?" I asked after a few moments, looking back at him. "I normally work with the reeds, and sometimes the trumpets." It looked like today I'd probably end up with the clarinets and saxophones.

Bastion's POV

I felt dumbstruck. "Umm…sure…" I looked over at all the students in the room, all talented musicians, and couldn't help but smile. It was nice seeing such young people actually passionate about the music they play.

"What would you like me to play and what instrument?" I asked. I was sure they were going to hit me something I have never heard before, but I'd be able to get it fast enough if needed of me.

_**Lucas- - - **_

"I'll probably use a clarinet." I shrugged, heading towards the back of the building where the instruments were kept. Everything was completely in order. The cases were lined up on the shelves in the sections, and what wasn't kept in a case was against the wall carefully. The music had its own cabinet and there was a list of students with a number beside it and then where that student sat in the ensemble. And then there was Fidel's office on the other side and a row of computers for research. Not only that, but this was just the back room of the band hall. It was specifically made for a band program and it was… just wonderful. I carefully pulled down one of the cases.

It was a soft case with a metal plate on the side near the clasps where 'L. Benedict' was engraved. Alpine was just one of my four last names. Benedict was the original. The clarinet was almost twenty years old. I smiled after a few moments, setting it down on one of the extra shelves and carefully putting it together. "If I'm right, I'll have the saxophones, too, so, whatever you'd like. There are unmarked instruments on that one shelf," I pointed to the one I was speaking of. "And I have the music." With a small smile, I leaned against him gently, pressing our lips together. _I used to be the band director here, all these kids in this room I had for their first year and then Fidel came and took over and I moved to the assistant position. _

Bastion's POV

I felt my face flush from the kiss, but eagerly returned it, smiling once I had pulled away. I walked past many instruments, closing inspecting each one and muttering a few words before finally making a decision. I opened up one of the larger cases, bending down to assemble the alto saxophone within.

"Man, it sure has been awhile," I muttered. "I wish I was using my own saxophone, though… It feels kind of strange assembling someone else's instrument." I pulled the next strap over my head, adjusting to the weight of the sax, running my fingers up and down all the cool keys, my ears twitching with delight at the light "tap" sounds the keys. "Either way, it's great to be able to play again…"

I turned towards Lucas, the large, golden instrument hanging down by the strong string of the neck strap. "So what are we going to be playing anyways?" I asked eager to get started already.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I smirked after a few moments, handing him one of the scores, "It's called Abracadabra. By Frank Ticheli," I stared down at the cover, staring at the rabbit, hat, and bat on the cover of the score before grabbing two of the extra stands. "Come on, Beautiful." After a few moments I headed up stairs to one of the closed in balconies and sat down on a chair. The half of the class was already there and after a few seconds I realized what they were whispering and before I could stop them…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MR. LUCAS!" Of course, short kids always gave away things like that. I sighed, shaking my head and looked back towards Bastion, hoping he hadn't heard, but, with twenty kids screaming it, there was no point in hoping. I knew he had.

Bastion's POV

I blinked a few times while doing several double takes in my mind. _It's Lucas' birthday. They all screamed happy birthday to Lucas. _I looked back towards him, shocked and in pretend hurt. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today?!" I practically yelled. How embarrassing… An entire room of junior high students knew, yet I, his boyfriend, didn't… How does that work out, exactly?

_**Lucas - - -**_

I blinked, "I don't like people knowing. Fidel let it slip and they found out, most likely." I sighed, shaking my head, holding out my hand to him, raising an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath before turning my attention back to the girls and the few boys sitting infront of me before opening the score and leaning back a little before looking back towards Bastion. "Besides, I don't know when yours is either." After a few moments before I turned away, pulling a chair closer for him and smiling a bit. "Just in case you guys are wondering, yeah, I did kiss him." I heard part of the class giggle, most of them the girls.

One of them raised their hands, "So then why are you two both guys?"

"Because that's how love works!" Another one of them said, "It doesn't matter if you're both guys or girls, or a guy and a girl, if you're in love you should be together, duh, Ally!"

They all had a point. Shaking my head I held my hand up. "Just, settle down; let's start at the beginning, please."

Bastion's POV

I couldn't restrain the chuckle that rose out of me as I sat down, but I covered my mouth anyway. "So funny how they can sound so innocent yet is so accepting to this kind of thing." I smiled. I looked over at the several students, getting a feel of the classroom. _They all seem so little, yet…_ My eyes narrowed a bit. _I remember I felt so grown up at this age… Of course, it was the turning point… _I looked back down at my saxophone, fingering several notes. It was a habit I had every time I held one of these. Whenever I wasn't listening to the teacher, thinking, bored, or nervous I would finger random notes. The click of the padding under the keys against metal was calming to me, in a way. Plus it helped to warm up my fingers.

I looked up at the complex musical score before me, beginning to finger those notes absentmindedly. I haven't played the sax since God knows when, yet it feels like I have never left it. It was very comforting. I brought the mouthpiece to my lips, licking the reed until it was wet enough before beginning to play.

_**Lucas - - - **_

I nodded, watching him quietly before leaning over, "Just, don't make fun of Fidel, they'll start a brawl," I whispered before taking a deep breath. "Alright," I turned my attention back to the small bit of the class. "Let's see what we have first, and then I'll play later, alright?" They all nodded before I leaned a bit back and opened my mind. _Play if you'd like, I just need to see where they are. _

My head was pounding, but I tended to ignore it. Fidel smelled of cigarette smoke and just being around her, it didn't bother me all the time, just around the new moon. I counted off for them as I stood up and set my clarinet down on the chair, tapping a finger against the stand to keep time.

Bastion's POV 

I pulled the mouthpiece out of my mouth. _Oh, alright then, _I stated. _Don't worry about the Fidel thing, though. I'm not one to poke fun at people. _I smiled. I turned back to listen to the students play and then all of a sudden the world seemed to tilt.

"Uh…huh…?" I muttered, trying to steady myself on the seat. There was a strong smell radiating from somebody… As I took in a deeper breath I felt my throat begin to burn, head beginning to pound. I leaned forward in my seat, holding up my head with my hands, eyes closed. _Is someone smoking? _I thought. I looked around, setting my eyes on Fidel. _The smell seems to be coming from her… Great… _I sighed, holding my head. _Stupid allergies…now how am I supposed to play at my best…? _I groaned silently to myself so that no one can hear me. _I'll just have to pull through… The smoke shouldn't have too much time to affect me if it's only one song after all. _

_**Lucas - - - **_

I cringed after a few moments, moving away from the stand and going to close the windows that separated the rooms and then the doors. It should help. _Are you alright? _I asked as I returned to the spot I had been in, not looking down, but holding out of my hands to him, hoping he'd be okay.

After they were finished with it the first time through I sighed, holding my hand up to them and crouching beside Bastion. "Sorry, I should I have said something about Fidel's smoking, are you feeling alright?"

Bastion's POV

"Yeah," I muttered back. "I'm good." I took in a deep breath of, thankfully, fresh air and exhaled slowly. It helped a little, but my allergies were still bugging me like crazy. At this rate I wouldn't be able to play, though… I closed my eyes and the next time I opened them they were blue. In my angel form smoke wasn't a problem, but I wasn't about to burst into all my winged glory in front of the kids, so I just slightly shifted towards Angel. My head felt significantly better. _Much better… _I looked towards Lucas, smiling brightly. "I'm good."

_**Lucas - - -**_

I nodded, wincing inwardly before getting up and looking away from him and taking a deep breath. "Alright," I mumbled under my breath before turning away and looking towards the class. "Alright, third clarinets," and I went into describing the small pieces that they had gotten wrong and telling them to play a few over before I finally smiled, happy with their progress and looked back towards Bastion. "Well, do you have anything you'd like to point out?" I asked after a few moments, raising an eyebrow.

Something deep down was aching. My head was going back and forth, and my hands were shaking a bit, it wasn't my body, but my heart. I felt it beating quickly, but it wasn't slowing. The scar on my back was smoldering, but it wasn't enough to cause steam or smoke to come from it, but what was noticeable was my hands. I could see them visibly changing, into claws. After a few moments a sharp pain went through my chest and I looked to Bastion worriedly, "Can you take care of them for a few moments? I need to do something."

Bastion's POV

My face showed my worry. _Lucas, you alright? _I asked him while managing the class. In order to keep my worry in control I walked around the classroom, pointing out mistakes or errors in the music and complimenting when they got it right, hiding my worry incredibly well. _I wonder what happened to Lucas, _I thought to myself. _He seemed so shaken… I hope my battle with his sister didn't damage him in some way… Oh Lucas, please be okay…_

_**Lucas - - -**_

I basically collapsed in the bathroom, leaning back against the wall and closing my eyes. It was burning up inside, and my head was pounding, and I couldn't get my mind off of Bastion. It… hurt to worry; amazing mixture in my experience, but it wouldn't go away. After a few moments I sat up and pulled my jacket and my shirt off, casting them aside so I was just in my muscle shirt and my pants. _Bastion…_ I could barely even use telepathy now. _B…please come here…_

Bastion's POV

I was inspecting someone's saxophone reed when Lucas' thought had hit me. My facial expression froze. I had felt pain behind his words… _Lucas? Talk to me, you alright? _I asked. I froze their, thinking.

"Mr. Bastion?" the girl whose saxophone I had in my hands asked me. She had snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?" I nodded slowly.

"Yes…yes, I'm okay." I stood up. I had to go to Lucas, that much was clear, but how to get to him without having everyone worry? …I stood up in front of the class.

"Okay, guys. Ten minute break, alright? You can practice on your own or just chat a bit. I'll be back in a minute." I didn't even wait for their reply as I bolted out of the room, but there was a loud screaming of the word "Yay" that echoed through the halls. I reached the bathroom that I had sensed Lucas was in and almost broke the door open. Seeing Lucas in such pain made me rush to his side, holding his hand in both of mine.

"Lucas! Talk to me, are you alright?" I asked, holding onto his hand tightly.

_**Lucas - - -**_

"No, I'm no okay," I opened my eyes, staring at him for a few moments. No, I wasn't alright. My body temperature just didn't plummet suddenly to nearly twenty degrees below the normal. "Bastion, what's going on? Why is everything bad happening after we meet? After we fall in love?" I barely realized I had said the words when I did. But they were true, after all. This had never happened to me before until I worried about Bastion, until we came here and his allergies started acting up to Fidel's scent. And Mab never came unannounced unless it was because of something important. So just what why was Fate screwing with our lives this time?

I groaned, pulling my hand away from Bastion and closing my eyes, leaning back. "Why do I feel so cold?" The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them. But, I couldn't grip anything that would explain it, maybe he did, but I couldn't.

Bastion's POV

My mind seemed to click. _Cold…weakened state…could this be…? _"Lucas, can you hold still a second? I want to try something." I stood in front of him, hovering my hands over his body. They began to give off a harmless glow. I hovered them over Lucas' body for a moment while thinking to myself.

_No, Lucas… It isn't us, it's me… This is just how all my relationships are… I was a fool to think it would be different this time… _My facial expression faltered slightly, revealing how sad I was currently feeling, but it was soon replaced by one of surprise. "This…can't be," I muttered… "Heart beat slower than usual, cold feeling, weakened mental state, depressing thoughts…" I let my hands drop to my side. It was almost exactly like… "Exactly like…" My eyes dropped to the floor beneath me. "Alpha stage," I muttered.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Then I was a fool, too." I stared at him for a few moments, completely ignoring everything else. "And it wouldn't be the first time." After a few moments I sat up more, leaning up to him and pulling him closer, pressing our lips together. _I'm going to go tell Fidel I have to go, alright? I need to get away from here, for your sake, not mine. _I got up after a few moments, staring at him, wondering if he'd stop me.

His words hit me suddenly. "Alpha stage?" I muttered dumbly. Even in my state, I was trying to act normal, either I was extremely stupid or I just couldn't help it. I had seen his Alpha stage, but, then again he had been it before. "Why would I be what you are, Bastion? I'm not anything special, just a stupid demon."

Bastion's POV

I couldn't restrain the chuckle that escaped my lips. "You have no idea how many times I told myself the same thing. 'Chaos Angel? I don't believe you. I'm just an ordinary angel, nothing special.' …Sometimes I actually believe it, until I'm pushed too far…" I turned around to face Lucas again, a sorrowful look on my face. "Must you go? I understand if you have to, but… I can help you through this. I've been through it before; I know how lonely it can be… …What am I here for if I can't even be there for you when you need me?" I cast my eyes downward again, holding my hands behind my back. I must have appeared so pathetic. _I realize that what we're doing is probably futile, that everyone seems to get in the way of us being together, but…. _Now was when I appeared strong again, looking back at him directly in the eyes. _I will fight for us, if that's what it takes. I'll fight, I'll work, I'll suffer. Anything for you, Lucas...for us…"_

_**Lucas - - -**_

I sighed, staring at him for a few moments, "I don't want to go through this alone anyway." After a few seconds I bent down, picking up my jacket and my shirt and then my hand found his, lacing our fingers together, mentally telling Fidel that we were going before closing my eyes, teleporting us to the cliffs we had been at before, the ones where I first changed into a panther infront of him.


	6. Chapter 6

So... guess what! Well, I was gone all weekend, hence why I didn't put this up. But... really, people who are reading this need to review! We want to know... what you people think of the story. T.T

Gaurdian of Fairytales is working on the last chapter of Midnight as we speak!

This chapter is rated NC-17 for a reason. I didn't put a warning in, and if you don't want to read lemons what-so-ever, well, stop reading at the words..."Are We Begging?" Well, thanks for now! Remember, we don't own any of the characters, minus Lucas, Bastion, and Fidel, and all the band students.

_

* * *

_

_Where there is love, there is pain. –Spanish Proverb_

_The bottom line is that (a) people are never perfect, but love can be, (b) that is the one and only way that the mediocre and vile can be transformed, and (c) doing that makes it that. We waste time looking for the perfect lover, instead of creating the perfect love. --Tom Robbins _

_**Lucas - - -**_

I stared at the edge of the cliff quietly for the longest time, not wanting to let go of Bastion's hand, not wanting to even know if this was going to get worse. My whole body felt as if it were turning to ice and the spot it focused on the most was my hand, where I was holding Bastion's hand. Reluctantly, I let go of his hand, looking away after a few moments, feeling the spot on my hand switch its self instantly to my chest.

It felt like Mab was in my mind again, searching for a weak point. My hands were shaking a little, and my nails had turned to claws. The normal warm feeling that was running through my body, the feeling of my venom disappeared. My eyes turned icy blue, hair turning jet black, darker than before, the tips icy blue. Subconsciously I ran my tongue over my teeth, thanking the gods that my fangs hadn't changed, that meant that for now, my venom was gone, that if I went and bit Bastion on accident, it wouldn't harm him, except for leaving the normal fangs marks of a vampire. The scar on my back had stopped burning and I let my wings free from their restriction of being held inside of my body. The bones along them seemed to be faded, almost a grey color with a small tinge of blue.

The air around us had grown colder, much colder and I closed my eyes, wondering just what now, what was going on. What was going to happen?

Bastion's POV

I stood back and watched as Lucas transformed into what only hours ago had been me. It saddened me to see him go through such pain, but I had to be strong right now, for the both of us. When I felt the air cool down an incredible amount I immediately switched to full angel form. I flew in front of Lucas, performing hand signs that were normally used in ninjutsu to focus my energy better, muttering words in a language unknown to many. I thrust my hand towards the ground below Lucas creating a large magic circle of light.

"Lucas, if you can hear me, this circle is to contain you. The first transformation as a Chaos Angel is rough. You'll lose control of your powers as well as your body for thirty minutes at most. They're going to be really tough, but I ask of you to not give up and hang in there. Remember, I'm right here with you through the entire thing.

The circle will act as a barrier to hold in most of your powers and all of your physical attacks. So while the air will still remain cool, ice will only form inside the circle, but instead of lasting the ice will immediately melt."

What I didn't tell him was that every attack made against the walls of the circle will affect me directly. _But I'll hang in there. I will_. _The circle is to protect himself, as well as the area around him, from danger. _

_**Lucas - - -**_

I stared at him for a few moments. Something was boiling inside of me. My eyes clouded over and I barely remembered what happened next. I felt my fists contact with the barrier and then I was forced back a few feet, staring at the blurry mess around me. I was seeing, but I wasn't controlling myself, I couldn't. There wasn't that part of me there now.

Fist after fist connected with the barrier until the bit infront of me iced over, the ice staying for a few moments before melting away. It was like my panther form had had its instincts taken over now and was trying to get out. It was an acute form of claustrophobia and unfortunately when it happened, well, let's just say it wasn't the ice you'd have to look out for.

Something was strange about this barrier. I tried focusing, trying to get back in control, but there was ice forming from beneath my feet and climbing up the walls. I got enough just to find my Angel, staring at him quietly before everything went blurry again and I felt my shoulder connect with it again. The ice was trying to expand out of the space it was in; pressing against the barrier, trying to get it to crack and it was still growing, even though it was melting. Ice started forming around my hands as I took a deep breath, making a fist again, feeling it connect with the barrier suddenly, and the whole thing feeling like I had punched a cement wall.

Bastion's POV

I made several choking and coughing noises every time Lucas made contact with the wall. _He's so much stronger than I thought…_ I felt like someone was constantly punching my insides. If I wasn't in my angel form I'd be coughing up blood right now. I sent in more of my energy into the circle making the ice melt at a faster rate and further fortifying the outer walls. _I will keep this up…I will! _I told myself, my wings expanding as I hovered over the edge, putting in an incredible amount of my strength and energy into keeping the circle up. I began gasping as the pain started breaking its way through my concentration, but the circle never faltered. I wouldn't allow it to.

_**Lucas - - -**_

Just how long was a half an hour anyway? Hands pressed against the barrier and I felt my feet dig into the ground, pushing against it. "Just fucking break already," I swore to myself, feeling my body focus as much energy as it could into my fist, suddenly slamming against it in an attempt to break it. That was just it, I didn't want out, I didn't want to hurt Bastion, and yet instincts wanted to tear his throat out for just putting a barrier up in the first place. Something broke through the fury, the quickly melting ice, and one of my locked away feelings. Fear.

Fear of being locked inside for more time, fear of harming Bastion. Everything seemed to bubble up and whatever was controlling me took advantage of it. Two ice covered fists made contact with the wall, not moving, waiting, and wondering if it would break.

Bastion's POV

I coughed out saliva from the last blow, but the barrier remained steady. "Just…a little more, Lucas…it's almost over," I muttered. The pain was almost unbearable, and the look on Lucas' face was frightening to say the least. I hoped, deep down, that Lucas didn't end up hating me for holding him like this, but it was necessary. _Just five more minutes…five…_ I saw my eyesight blur for a split second, but I forced it back. I pushed all the rest of my energy into those last five minutes. I needed to keep Lucas in the circle. It was for the best. _Please, Lucas…just hang in there…I know you can do it… _I felt my wings give off less and less light as I contributed more energy to the circle, but it didn't bother me. Lucas was of absolute importance.

_**Lucas - - -**_

"Let me out!" I growled, ice forming in my hands as I took a step back, staring at him coldly. The two pieces of ice formed points, almost dagger like. My hands tightened their grip and suddenly I felt the strain on my arms. Everything inside of me knew what I was just about to do.

Despite everything, I had a bad feeling about this one. My feet moved back more and I finally, just ever so slightly, got controlled of my right arm, just as my left went to attack the barrier one last time, using the ice like a knife. Everything was just a blur then, and before I knew it, the 'dagger' in my left hand shattered and one fist went crashing against the barrier. _Please let it be over… _I found myself thinking, falling to my knees, and hoping to the gods that it was.

Bastion's POV

The attack had hit the wall at the very moment it had ended and I let the circle fade, gasping harshly. _Lucas, _I said, reaching him telepathically. _…It's over… _I was still breathing hard and I felt no energy left in me whatsoever. My white hair slowly grayed back to the deep black color, my blue eyes slowly fading back into black and before I knew it I felt the wings from my back disappear. Not moments after I felt a sudden rush of air come from below me and I realized I was falling, head first, towards the ground below. I didn't see myself falling, everything was one brown blur, the wind being the only real proof that I was falling.

_I must have…really given it my all to just holding up that circle… _I thought as I heard the wind whirl past my ears. Despite the long drop my heart was barely beating, my eyes barely open. I was falling asleep during my drop and there was no way to save myself. _Could this be…how it ends…?_

_**Lucas- - -**_

I stared at him for a few moments, eyes wide before I snarled, and running after him, jumping over the edge, making my wings fold in. I couldn't loose him. Thoughts raced through my head and I figured something. I had one chance to catch him, to save him. My body was too weak from the ordeal just seconds earlier, but I still had the chance of my abilities.

I closed my eyes, teleporting just maybe twenty more feet, just so I was just below him. My wings arched out, catching the wind as I caught him and I opened my eyes, teleporting us back to the school. Somehow, I felt the floor connect with one of my wings, and then my back, pain searing through both. The practice had just been ended most likely and I heard foot steps coming this way. Fidel was coming, and… Bastion's allergies. That was the last thing I remembered before my vision blurred out and I collapsed against the floor.

Bastion's POV

I woke up in my bed screaming, jolting up in an up right position. I cringed in pain and fell backwards, finding it really hard to breathe. "Arrgh!!" I screamed, my stomach burning in pain. I folded into myself, breathing hard. _Why does this hurt…so much…? _I asked. It took me a few moments to remember everything that had just happened. My eyes widened, remembering Lucas, and I tried to get up again. "Lucas!" I screamed as pain shot through me again, forcing me back onto the bed. _I have to get to Lucas… _I relaxed once Edward had entered the room, kneeling next to me on the bed.

"Shh, Bastion… He's sleeping," Edward muttered. I sighed as relief washed over me.

"Sorry… He's alright, right?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "One of his wings is in bad shape, but it should heal very soon considering he's a demon."

My face saddened. He was injured because of me. It was my fault…

Edward noticed. "Don't worry, I'm sure he doesn't blame you for it."

"How? How can you be so sure?" I asked.

Edward gave me one of his rare smiles. "Because he loves you. I know if Bella were to injure me, I don't know how, but if she did, I wouldn't care. She could injure me several times. I'd never stop loving her."

I smiled back at him. "Thanks, Edward…" He nodded at me before leaving the room. I sighed, my chest feeling oddly heavy. When I tried to move the arm next to me all I managed to do was move a few fingers slowly, the rest of the arm shook violently. Not only were all the muscles in my body exhausted, I had barely energy left _to_ move it. I willed my fingers to move, but all I got was more violent shaking. _Damn it… If I can't even move my arm, how am I supposed to walk…?_

_**Lucas - - -**_

I woke up to Jasper staring at me, amazingly enough. The vampire apparently had been making sure I was alright and that my wing didn't move much. Sighing, I sat up, staring at him quietly before sighing, shaking my head, "Where's Bastion?"

Jasper was hesitant. "He's in one of the guest rooms."

"Thank you," I mumbled under my breath before getting up and going to find him, walking through the hallway to find him, finally catching his scent. Quietly, I stepped into the room, staring at him for a few moments before looking to Edward. With out a word I sat down beside him, leaning over him and kissing his forehead gently. "Are you okay? You took a horrible fall."

Bastion's POV

I smiled softly, enjoying the warmth that his kiss spread through my body. I glanced towards Edward and he got the hint, speeding out of the room towards…Bella, I guessed, since I suddenly felt her happiness level jump incredibly.

"I would be in a lot worse shape if it wasn't for you. Thank you, Lucas," I muttered. I was out of energy, yet I wasn't tired. Like my body weighed several tons heavier than I remember it. I wanted to move my arm to brush against his cheek, but only managed to curl my fingers into a fist. I exhaled a breath of air. _If only I could move… _I closed my eyes, calming down, before looking up towards Lucas.

"What about you? I heard your wing got damaged pretty bad, but is everything else alright?" _You know, considering… _I added mentally.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I stared at him for a few moments before smiling a bit and closing my eyes, lying down beside him, wrapping my arms around him gently. "I broke it, I shattered one of the joints, so it's going to take a bit to fix. Otherwise, I slept through it." I felt my wings twitch involuntarily as I kissed him once more. "I'm glad I caught you. Otherwise we'd both be dead right now. But, are we going to tell them about me being…you know…"

Bastion's POV

I leaned into Lucas' embrace happily, involuntarily moaning in the process. I quickly bit my lip to stop the rest of the sound. "Sorry to hear about your wing, but I'm glad to hear you're alright." I closed my eyes and hummed joyfully from the next kiss. I really liked it when we were close and intimate like this. Reminded me of just why I was so desperate for love all those years… "As for telling them I think we should wait until you're comfortable with the idea. No use breaking it to them when you don't really feel all that happy about it, right?" I added.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I blinked before sighing and nodding. "Alright, we'll wait then I guess. Are you feeling okay, though, because I really can't stand staying in bed all day?" I would rather be online, looking for a guitar. "Besides, I'm seriously bored as it is." My arms tightened their hold just a bit, my mind suddenly wandering and I had to quickly get back on track, closing my eyes, mumbling something to myself, though I was probably close enough that he'd hear.

Bastion's POV

I chuckled. "I'm likely going to be in bed for quite a while, so if you want to go it's fine, I won't hold it against you or anything," I answered. I didn't want to hold him back from anything he wanted to do, especially when he could be doing much more interesting things than be with me. Right now, I was as much fun as a talking doll…

My ears twitched when he started muttering. It seemed although my body refused to work, my angelic hearing was working just fine. "Play what?" I asked. I was pretty sure he meant his guitar, though…

_**Lucas - - -**_

I blinked, opening my eyes after a few moments, leaning down and kissing him gently. "I want to _play" _I mumbled against his skin, grinning after a few seconds and sitting up a bit more. "As for what, you can figure that out." I moved my hands, resting them gently around his waist, wondering if he would catch on. This probably wasn't the best place to act like I was, but, oh well, I didn't really care.

Bastion's POV

I felt my heart beat jump considerably as Lucas' touch grew in sensuality. From the moment he had stressed the word I knew what he meant. I looked up at him, shocked, excited, and lustful all at once. I wanted him, but at the same time I was nervous. I hadn't really done something like _this _with anyone before, but like hell I would stop him.

"Oooh… _Play_," I repeated, letting him know that I had caught on. "Alright, I'm game." I giggled, winking at him. Miraculously I felt my body recovering again. I could now move my fingers and hands as well as before. _What impeccable timing for my angelic healing to kick in… _I chuckled

_**Lucas - - -**_

I closed my eyes again, listening for any signs of the vampires in the house moving. "We're just stuck in the wrong house," I whispered to him, taking a deep breath before sitting up. Someone was on the steps, the noise sounded like any other, but the speed gave it away. Bella.

Her head poked in the bedroom, staring at us for a few moments before smiling. "Hey, Lucas," she said, stepping inside. "Edward and the rest of the Cullens, except for Alice, are going hunting. And Alice and I are going to go shopping. Will you be okay alone?"

I nodded, "if we need anything I'll find a way to get a hold of Edward," I replied quietly, waiting for her to leave, waiting for the house to empty before turning my attention back to Bastion. "Or maybe we won't get caught."

Bastion's POV

I grinned. Everything was turning out perfectly. "Perhaps fate has decided to cut us some slack for today," I muttered. _Praise the Lord… _I turned towards Lucas, moving our lips closer together in one, fantastic, tender kiss. I already felt myself becoming aroused and we haven't even begun anything yet. "And if we do get caught well, hey, at least we tried, right?" I winked at him.

_**Lucas - - -**_

"Yeah, at least we tried, but, hell, screw fate." My hands found his and I laced our fingers together. That little red flag had gone up once more and I rolled my eyes, relaxing against him a bit. "Besides, it's our turn to be happy." Being this close to him, his scent was intoxicating. Everything in me wanted him, but something was warning against becoming his completely. But who even said we were going to go that far? Oh, yeah, that was me that had said that. I smirked after a few moments, pressing our lips together gently.

Bastion's POV

I leaned into the kiss, moaning and feeling my heart ache for more of Lucas. I tightened my grasp on his hands and felt myself almost melting into him, sliding one of my legs over his body to embrace him completely. Some part of me deep down wondered why I was behaving in such a manner, but the other part could have cared less. This was the moment when I got the chance to prove to Lucas how much I loved him and nothing was going to stop us.

I placed numerous chaste kisses on his features as I worked my way down to his shoulders, kissing the part that fused into the neck gently. For me that had always been a rather sensitive area and I wondered if it was the same for Lucas.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I bit my lip, trying to hold back a soft moan as I moved my head a little bit. A soft purr rumbled deep in my throat and it felt as if my head was ready to float into outer space. It was almost like before, I felt docile somewhat, but not as much. The part of me that wasn't warning me against anything wanted to know who would end up the dominant.

I let go of his hands, slipping mine beneath his shirt, feeling over his chest and stomach, feeling out the strange expanse of skin. He felt so warm, and I must have felt so cold. But, it felt heavenly, good.

Bastion's POV

I sighed as I felt Lucas' cool hands trail over my warm body. The cold traces he left behind from the places he had touched felt beyond fantastic. I found myself pushing back into those hands just to have him feel more of me. I was never one to play the dominant role anyway, nor wanted to. I just wanted to give into Lucas completely, but I had to admit, it felt nice giving him pleasure.

"Lucas," I moaned as he continued to trail his hands over me. "More…"

_**Lucas - - -**_

"More what?" I breathed, pulling his shirt over his head and lazily dropping it to the side. My lips found his once more, trailing kisses down his jaw line to his neck and then to his chest. _More of this? _My hands found their way to his waist, gently fingering the fabric of his pants.

Bastion's POV

"Yes," I hissed with pleasure. All my mind was set on now was Lucas. "Please, Lucas…don't stop," I asked him. I had never felt better than I did right now, doing this with Lucas, being with him in such a way… I hadn't even dared to dream something like this would happen between us and here we were, more than enjoying each other's company. I brought our lips together once again, massaging and working at his back with my hands during the kiss, arousing the both of us even further.

_**Lucas- - -**_

_I wasn't planning on it_ I purred into his mind, grinding down against him, wanting his warmth once more. I pressed my lips against his before breaking the kiss and finding his neck, nuzzling there gently, not daring to give into the urge to bite down on the soft flesh. "How badly do you want it, Bastion?"I asked quietly, my voice muffled slightly, waiting for his answer.

Bastion's POV

I groaned when I felt him nuzzle against my neck. "Really badly," I replied. "More than anything right now. Please, Lucas, give it to me…" I felt myself stir in my pants the more I admitted to wanting it. I ran my hands down Lucas' arms and back, feeling all of his tight muscles and I felt myself grow even more aroused. Anymore of this torture and I would burst…

_**Lucas - - -**_

I smiled a bit, pulling his pants away, ghosting a hand over his arousal before going to pull my own clothes off, dropping them beside the others. "Are we begging?" It was strange to hear him say something like that, but I'll admit I wanted to hear it at the same time. Soon we were both clothing less and damn. His body was perfect, not like the scars that were in my back and curved around to my sides. We were almost complete opposites.

Bastion's POV

My eyes widened at the sight of all the scars on Lucas' body. There were scars everywhere. Part of me wanted to know what happened to him to get so many scars, but right now it didn't matter. For some odd reason they were a turn on to me. I ran my fingers over them, sometimes even applying a little pressure on them. My fingers danced across his skin as I further explored his body. _You're body is so beautiful, _I told him because to me it was absolutely true, as though he were carved out into a perfect statue. The scars just showed how tough and masculine Lucas was and it aroused me greatly… I brought my lips to one of the scars I could get to and ran my tongue over it.

_**Lucas- - - **_

I tensed a bit, biting back a moan, but this time I couldn't hold it in. The moan mixed into my speech no matter how much I tried to hold it back. "You look much better then I do." My hands found his again, intertwining our fingers, moving them so they were against the bed. After a few moments, I pressed him back against the bed, eyes glazing over.

Bastion's POV

I saw the look in Lucas' eyes and could not imagine how he found someone like me attractive. He was so perfect, so strong, and so powerful and I just a fragile living thing… I gave into Lucas' motions, allowing him to do whatever it was that he wanted with me. I would give in completely to him and would not regret it in the least. As a matter of fact, I wanted it, I wanted him, and I wanted everything he had to offer me…

I soon felt my own eyes glazing over as the heat from our bodies created an intense sexual atmosphere. "Lucas," I moaned again, stretching myself out.

_**Lucas- - -**_

Hearts were beating quickly, recklessly, and the room felt like the outside did on a hot and humid day. Even my own body must have felt warmer than normal. I knew that I must have had a stupid look on my face, but it decimated after the longest two seconds of my life. There wasn't turning back, there was just him and me.

I tightened my grip on his hands, biting my lip in hesitation. And finally I just gave into the instincts, pushing into him, moaning softly.

Bastion's POV

I groaned loudly in both pain and pleasure as I felt Lucas' large length enter me. "You're so…big," I moaned, wincing from the pain as it went further in. Despite it, though, I pushed myself further against it, forcing Lucas in even further in. I gripped his hands tightly, my pupils dilating until he was all the way in. I was panting, already out of breath, but my lust was far from sated. I felt my nipples grow erect along with my arousal as I shifted, trying to get adjusted to having Lucas inside me so deeply. I moaned loudly at the pleasurable experience of having him pulsing so deep within me.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I chuckled softly, allowing him to adjust to me, smirking inwardly as I watched his face. "What? Can't handle it?" I teased, leaning in to kiss him softly. Truthfully, I was fighting not to come, but, he felt so good, and, gods, just thinking about it was over powering.

Bastion's POV 

I grinned. "Well this is my first time, you know," I informed him. A thought clicked into my head and I started to tighten and relax the muscles around Lucas' length, pulling and pushing myself in slightly every time I tightened. "But can you last?" I asked him teasingly, the sensuality in my voice not hard to miss.

_**Lucas - - -**_

"Not really," I groaned loudly. That was just torture, pure out, flat out torture. I thrusted in further, searching for the place that would make him moan my name. "How long will you last?" I breathed, my claws digging into the back of his hands. I wasn't going to last much longer.

Bastion's POV

At the next thrust he got what he wished for. "Lucas!!" I screamed, arching my back. He reached the spot, that one particular place that sends waves upon waves of pleasure through your entire body. I tightened my hold on Lucas' hands even further, the pain from his claws only seeming to add to the pleasure of the entire experience. I felt my arousal twitch, sending another shock of pleasure through me. Another one of those and I would be finished.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smirked, drawing out, staring down at him for the longest time, letting my grip on his hands loosen a bit. "Yes, my love?" I asked finally, leaning down to kiss his lips. "Do you want something?" There was a long time before I thrusted against him, groaning as I came.

Bastion's POV

That did it. As soon as he came into me I released as well, spurting my liquids all over our torsos as I kissed him back hungrily. I let out a half groan half sigh, squirming a little as I felt his warm liquids spread inside of me. "God," was all I really had to say. I let go of his hands, slowly sliding my hands up his muscular arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him down to bring our lips together once again, our bodies also leaning into each other, slightly sticking from my recent release. I kissed him tenderly this time, trying to engrave the warmth and pleasure of this moment into my memory.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I leaned against him gently, moving one of my arms and rubbing his neck gently. "So, how are you?" I asked quietly, moving so I was lying beside him, one arm over his chest and the other under my head. The house was quiet around us, but it was a tense quiet, like I was nervous if one of the vampires that normally inhabited the house had heard us. But right now all I needed was Bastion.

I groaned when I heard my phone ring from somewhere on the floor, probably from my jacket pocket. Fidel always called at the wrong times.

Bastion's POV

I purred softly, nuzzling my head against his cheek, lifting my hand to intertwine it with the one Lucas had put on my chest. "Much better, thanks to you," I replied, bringing another arm to stroke his cheek. He always managed to look so handsome…

I groaned along with him when the phone rang. "I don't want you to get that…but you probably should, huh?" I muttered, licking his lips instead of kissing. I don't know why exactly I had decided to lick them instead of kiss, but my guess was that I was still worn out from the sex. I already felt like sleeping…

_**Lucas - - -**_

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, otherwise she'll just keep calling," I mumbled as I turned, picking up my jacket lazily and dug through the pockets for my phone. Finally I found it, sitting up as I answered it. "Hello?"

"Are you coming tomorrow or not?" Fidel screamed instantly.

What was she talking about? My mind went through the possibilities. The next day was a weekend. Saturday. Oh snap. "Tomorrow's that one gig, right?"

She sighed loudly. "YES TOMORROW IS THE DAMNED GIG! Lucas, how could you forget?!" There was a long pause in which I refused to answer. "Oh, so you did that with him, didn't you?"

"Shut up, Fidel."

Bastion's POV

I sighed, sitting up. _Amazing how perceptive she is, _I told him telepathically. Apparently my angelic hearing allowed me to listen in to everything. Then again, Lucas wasn't that far from me anyway… _I wonder if she dislikes me… _I thought to myself. _Lucas did say he was very close to her…could she be protective of him? And what does she think of him being with an angel…? _I fell back onto my pillow, my hands resting on either side of my head. _But damn, I wouldn't trade what just happened between us for the world…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

_Yeah, the witch knows all _I sighed, shaking my head before leaning back. "I'll get my guitar from the shop in a few hours; give me enough time to actually look nice." And then I hung up, turning my gaze to Bastion before smiling a little. "Well, are you going to come with? I've got to get my guitar and I'm probably going to stop by my house for a little while, just to check my messages and get my notebook."

Bastion's POV

I jolted upright at the invitation. "And pass up an opportunity to see you in action? Like hell!" I answered. I crawled out of the bed that was really only made for one person and stood there buck naked, stretching out all the soreness and kinks. "I may need to take a shower, though." I smiled and leaned down, kissing Lucas' buff chest. "It's not like I mind smelling like you were all over me, it's that Edward might." I grinned.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"But I was all over you," I reminded him as I returned the kiss before getting up, picking up my clothes and slinging them over my shoulder. After a few moments, I leaned back against the wall, watching him, wondering if he'd even invite me to take a shower with him. It would have felt nice, even if the water cooled when it touched my skin. I didn't think it would matter all that much, but he might.

Bastion's POV 

I yawned, rubbing at my eyes to try and stay awake. The fact that I was naked and felt a nice breeze between my legs wasn't enough to keep me awake. "God, Lucas, you really know how to tire a guy out," I chuckled. Even so, I was more than looking forward to the next time. I felt my length jump slightly at the thought so I quickly stowed away the image. Last thing I needed was another erection. Something told me that Lucas wouldn't cater to that one…or would he? I grinned at the thought, opening the bathroom door. I looked back towards Lucas. "Well? You coming or what?" I asked, inviting him to join me.


	7. Chapter 7

This is our longest chapter yet, guys! Well... nothing much to say.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Fidel - - -_**

_Wow… _I stared quietly at the crowd infront of us before looking back to Lucas, raising an eyebrow, mouthing an 'Are you ready?' to him, waiting for a nod or a head shake. I got a nod. Smirking, I turned to look back at the mix of students, waving a hand in the air as Lucas walked up beside me. "So, what is up Washington!?" I screamed into the microphone happily. There was a loud roar in the audience. Of course, nearly half the students in this stadium were only Washington. The rest came from a mix of different schools. "Well! We have a very special show here tonight. It seems my buddy here," I set my hand on Lucas' shoulder, smirking, "has fallen for a very special someone, and with in that amount of time since they've met, he's been writing lyrics like crazy, and he finally, finally, settled on something he liked. And, just a reminder, there is a silver Toyota in the parking lot that has its lights on."

Lucas handed me his guitar and I watched as he scanned the crowd, searching for most likely Bastion. And a few moments later, I took a few steps back, pulling the strap over my head and counting off quietly, enough for him to hear. For once he actually had a good song, and I wasn't about to stop him.

There were a few moments of silence before he took a small breath and placed a hand on the microphone, shaking his hair from his eyes and smiling a bit. "Wow, I think my whole band class is here today," he chuckled, "And probably all of Forks. Anyway, our new song, 'What 'B' Means To Me'."

_**I never believed in love at first sight**_

_**I never thought it was true**_

_**And then I met the man who would change it all**_

_**An hour later was my heart attack**_

_**And that black hair brought me back**_

_**That's when I figured I was wrong**_

_**And here I stand with song**_

_**Hoping it makes my feelings shown**_

_**But I'm sure that you know**_

_**I thought I was livin' a life of nothing**_

_**It only took one thing**_

_**And I realized what I meant**_

_**When I said what 'B' means to me.**_

_**And Here we are right now**_

_**Sitting in this room**_

_**Talking about what Fate has in store**_

_**People think we're crazy**_

_**But I think they're all the same**_

_**Because here we are a while later**_

_**Talking 'bout what it means**_

_**Our hearts beat together, even though we know**_

_**One bite could end our show.**_

_**It only took one kiss**_

_**Only took one day**_

_**It only took one thing**_

_**To make us this way.**_

_**I thought I was livin' a life of nothing**_

_**It only took one thing**_

_**And I realized what I meant**_

_**When I said what 'B' means to me.**_

_**And just yesterday- - - **_

_**I found my out of this fray**_

_**Only to find I was still in love with him.**_

_**Sure, think of me as a strange man**_

_**Stop being my fan**_

_**But I could of had a Brittney**_

_**I could of had a Brett**_

_**But in my point of view**_

_**If his name was different I would love him anyway**_

_**See, what B means to me isn't what you think**_

_**To me it means love**_

_**It only took one kiss!**_

_**It only took one day!**_

_**It only took one thing!**_

_**To make us this way!**_

_**I thought I was living a life of nothing**_

_**Though it only took one thing**_

_**An everlasting love**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**I love him anyway…**_

Bastion's POV

I sat there, frozen to my seat as Lucas continued to sing about us…about me… I couldn't move, nor did I want to. I was frozen in time by that one song. I sensed something moving and I forced myself to look around, seeing dozens upon dozens of people swaying to Lucas' song, some even holding hands with their own beloved. Even when I turned back to look at Lucas I couldn't believe my ears. Nothing, nothing that anyone had done for me even came close to matching this moment.

When Lucas was finished with his song my ears tingled to the loud roaring sounds of applause and cheering. "Yeah, Lucas!!" I heard people scream. I wanted to cheer. I wanted to be one of those people who stood up and clapped their heart out, but when I opened my mouth to cheer all that came were tears from my eyes. I wiped my eyes with my long sleeves, trying to stop the tears, but they continued to flow. _Stupid Bastion, stop crying!! _I thought, but I couldn't. I was so happy, so flattered…no…flattered wasn't even the word for it, but my heart was crying out for Lucas' at that moment as I sat there, crying my eyes out onto my sleeves.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled a little bit, taking a step back as I pulled the microphone from the stand and took a small breath, turning my eyes to Bastion. "Hey, Love, if that's tears in your eyes I'm getting off this stage," I smirked a bit and looked towards Fidel for permission, and she gave a small nod, giving me free will to leave for a few moments. I jumped down, making my way through the crowd to where Bastion was seated; setting my hand under his chin and making him look up at me, smiling gently.

"Well, ladies and gents, I think that they make the damn cutest couple, don't you?" I rolled my eyes as I stood up straight, holding my hand out, not bothering to speak in the roar of the crowd. Fidel was so annoying at sometimes. "Lucas, will you please get back up to here?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming," I mumbled into the microphone, leaning down to kiss Bastion's forehead gently, brushing away a few of the tears before nodding my head towards the stage. "Come on, we've still got like another hour and I'm not leaving here if you're going to go all blah on me."

Bastion's POV

I chuckled, quickly wiping away the remaining tears. "I'm sorry; it's just that song… It made me so happy, Lucas… Thank you," I told him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "You are amazing and I am the luckiest guy in the world to be with you… Anyways, sorry for going all cry baby on you. You get back up there." I nudged his shoulder with my fist, pushing him slightly. "I think Fidel will get pissed if you don't." I grinned.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I rolled my eyes, taking his hand gently, kissing it before pulling him through the crowd and towards the stage. Fidel wasn't going to get mad; she knew what love was like. "See, now, Bastion, if I came down there, I wasn't going to come back with out you," I mumbled quietly, wrapping my arms around him as soon as we were back stage. I could hear Fidel rambling on, trying to stall. "Besides, That song, was kind of my way of getting emotions out."

Bastion's POV

I arched a brow. "Oh?" I asked, pressing both of our chests together, keeping my hands on his before leaning in to kiss him. "But what do you want me here for?" I had to admit, that part did confuse me. "Anyways, it was a beautiful song… I don't know how to thank you… I feel as though the words really aren't enough to express just how…well…thankful I am," I chuckled.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"You can thank me by helping me tell the Cullens and Bella," I mumbled quietly as I pulled my head back. "You know I just openly admitted to being gay to about half the United States…it felt kind of good. Anyway, my Love, I need to go for now, just don't leave, alright?"

Bastion's POV

I smiled. "You didn't even have to ask help with that," I replied. "After all they're going to start bugging me about it sooner or later even if you did do it alone, so might as well get it out of the way." I hugged him tightly around the neck. "Knock 'em dead. I'll be waiting," I affirmed, crossing my arms and leaning back against the wall.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled a bit and nodded, kissing him gently before disappearing back on stage, taking my guitar from Fidel. Song upon song went by and soon enough we came to Broken Leviticus, our last song and I opened my mind to Bastion. I didn't have any back up, any singing, nothing, just guitar for once. _Having fun? _

Bastion's POV

_Hell yes! _was my reply. Music was almost a necessity for Angels. It soothed us, it gave us strength, and it helped us heal other people. Music was truly an amazing thing, so abstract, yet at the same time so real. All of the songs that had played had completed enraptured me in their melodies, and the last one Lucas was playing was no different. I had my eyes closed, face looking up towards the ceiling as I lost myself, once again, to the various notes.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled a bit and as soon as the song was over, as soon as Fidel was finished with her fare welling, I was in back, leather clad arms around Bastion, planting small kisses up on his neck. "Ready to go? I need to get out of here before Fidel decides to light a cigarette." My hair had fallen from its hold and was around my shoulders now and a few spots of it were literally dripping wet. The stage was hot with all the lights, and it was enough to make someone used to the cold faint. "And I want to get this done and over with so they know."

Bastion's POV

I groaned as he planted the kisses on my neck. Having him so close to me made allowed me to smell the sweat on him and it was somewhat arousing. "I'm ready," I replied, but for me that phrase held a double meaning… I shook my head, trying to relieve myself of the sensual haze. "Yeah, as much trouble as that girl is, I really don't like hiding things from Bella. Plus, when I do, she starts to worry and then Edward is all on my case and well…" I looked towards the side. "It all becomes one big mess," I chuckled. I looked back at him, brushing a few stray hairs out of his face. "So, shall we?"

_**Lucas - - -**_

I smirked, fighting back the hunger that was growling in my stomach. After a few moments, I stood up straighter, disappearing with him, teleporting us to the Cullen's home and looking around for the longest time before looking back down to him. "I really don't know what I would do with out you, Bastion," I mumbled quietly as I let go, shaking my head so my hair moved enough so I could see.

Bastion's POV

I smiled up at him, "If I didn't have you, Lucas, I would live a life forever alone until I just went insane… I was already losing my sanity even with Bella and the Cullens, just at a slower rate… Now that you're here…" I stared at his chest where I kept my hands. "Now that you're here I feel like I can finally be happy again," I stated. It was true. Lucas was my life now, my happiness. I leaned in, resting my head against his shoulders. "Than you," I whispered, my breath brushing past his neck.

_**Lucas - - -**_

"I was insane…" I shrugged, staring down at him for a few moments before taking his hand gently, lacing our fingers together. "I think. As for repay, since our life revolves around music, would you like to help me learn to play the saxophone?" My other hand went into my jacket pocket, pulling him towards where I knew they'd be. The dining room. And they were.

I looked up uneasily at the vampire's faces before taking a small breath, taking a seat and pulling Bastion into my lap.

Bastion's POV

I felt my whole body shaking with nerves, but sitting on top of Lucas did help, not only calm me, but bring up the subject to the Cullens.

"So…what's this about, Bastion?" Carlisle asked. His arms were crossed on his chest and his usual cool seemed broken. I don't think I have ever been more afraid of him then of right this moment… I gripped Lucas' hand. _Sure, I'll teach you…if I somehow survive this… _I told Lucas telepathically. I closed my eyes, sighing.

"Lucas and I have something we would like to tell you…about…us," I choked out, leaning back into Lucas' chest, trying to muster up the strength from somewhere deep inside of me. "Since we've first met each other Lucas and I have been…well…" I glanced towards Bella. Why I was so nervous to admit something that made me so happy was beyond my comprehension… "Attracted…to each other…" I finally said, although from the looks on their faces I felt as though they have already figured that out… I arched a brow towards Bella who blushed slightly.

_**Lucas - - -**_

_Thank you, _I sighed, resting my head gently on Bastion's shoulder. "Since we've met, and as Edward probably already knows," I looked towards him, "Considering you were at the concert tonight, it's _more _than an attraction." It was a few moments before I finally spoke again, sitting up more. "We've kind of fallen for each other." I bit my lip, trying to think of how to continue the conversation, my hands finding their way to rest on Bastion's stomach. "And, I guess that our relationship is more than just romantic…"

Bastion's POV

I nodded along with what he had to say. "…Far being just infatuation and romance… I don't think I need to further explain myself…at least…I hope not…"

Emmett was the first to speak. "Well…that's…unexpected," he stated in a slightly awkward tone. Alice was the next to reply.

"Well, I don't really care. I mean, even though it's a shock that you two have gotten so far in a relationship so fast, I truly understand what you mean by love, and sometimes it's hard not to rush so fast. I support you guys one hundred percent." She gave us a smile that I couldn't help but return. Now left the others…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I felt my face turn red and I looked up after a few moments, looking towards Carlisle, watching his eyes. Out of all of them, it was Carlisle's opinion that mattered most to me.

He was quiet for a few moments before sighing quietly. "I would like to know if there is anything else before I say anything about this relationship…" For some reason it felt as it he knew about the other thing that I wanted to bring up.

Bastion's POV

I felt my face flush as Carlisle's gaze burned into my forehead. I poked my fingers together, trying to force the answer out. "If you mean have we gone to the 'next step' then…yes," I admitted. Despite myself I tried to struggle out some more words. "But please, before you say anything, I just want to say that despite how I look right now I do not feel guilty or regretful. Honestly, Lucas is the best thing that has ever happened in my life and I wouldn't want to lose him or give him up for anything in the world." I looked up at Lucas, holding his hands. "I love him. And I'm so…no… I'm not sorry that I love him, or that you might not approve and yes, that sounds harsh, but I cannot feel sorry for something I'm more than happy for." I sighed, leaning into Lucas' shoulder.

_**Lucas - - -**_

"I wasn't going to disapprove. I've known Lucas since he was made into a Demon, I'm kind of glad he's finally found someone…" Carlisle was quiet for a few moments before shaking his head towards us. "However, I would like to know how Lucas suffered a damaged wing, and why you were out cold when we came to get you two…" I knew that was coming, somehow.

I sighed, "I'm… I'm not just a Demon…"

Bastion's POV

_Seems like we weren't given much time to feel relieved… _I thought. I sighed. "Well, to put it simply, do you remember how I told you before that I wasn't just an ordinary angel? That I possessed special abilities that other angels don't have?"

"You mean about the Chaos Angels?" Carlisle asked, now intrigued again. I nodded.

"Do you remember how I told that Chaos Angels can come from not only Angels, but from Demons as well?"

"Yes…"

I looked up at Lucas.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed, taking a small breath and allowing my head to rest against Bastion once more. "The day before Yesterday, on my birthday, Bastion and I were at the school working with the high wind section of the band. Fidel's scent somehow made Bastion have a… reaction and I was afraid, and worried, and scared all the same time that some how I'd loose him. Probably five minutes later if got bad enough of a worry to trigger the Frost…"

I heard Bella gulp.

"I don't know how Bastion passed out, but he fell off the cliff when I teleported to one of the cliffs and I went after him and took us back to Fidel's office, which is where I broke my wing. Though I would like to know why you did, Bastion."

Bastion's POV

I sighed. "It's because of the first transformation. On the first transformation of a Chaos Angel it is absolutely important that the angel, or demon, is held within a holy circle to restrain them from doing harm to themselves as well as their surroundings. I had to form the circle around Lucas to contain him, but he was very powerful. I ended up having to use all of my energy just to restrain him and even then he came close to breaking through. I was just lucky that his transformation ended before he did break through, otherwise…" I looked down, "Otherwise it would have probably ended up like what happened with me." I looked back up, half a smile on my face. "I didn't take into consideration the cliff factor. All that was really on my mind was keeping Lucas safe…"

_**Lucas - - -**_

I think the question crossed everyone's mind the second he said it and I squeezed his hand lightly. "What did happen?" I asked after a few moments. I didn't know that there was more to this than he had said before. And here I thought everything was going to be okay. Why was love, and being a Demon and whatever else so complicated? I was quiet for a few moments, letting my mind wander, completely forgetting I hadn't broken our mind link and it was starting to wander to things like the future.

Bastion's POV

"Well," I began, "you wielded ice powers, just like me, but you would cover your fists in the ice and then slam them against the wall of the circle… The thing is the wall is almost directly linked to me, so every time you would hit it I felt it. Pain was a great contributor to me falling out cold…" I blinked, seeing all of the thoughts Lucas was having for the future, and one thought struck me out of all the others. "A child?" I asked aloud. I felt everyone stare at me and my face was burned all over with red.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I went quiet for the longest time, staring up at him before looking away, my own face beet red. "Please pretend you didn't just see that…" I mumbled as I quickly broke the link. "Please…"_ Unless you agree with me… _ran through my mind, glad I had broken the link, or at least I thought. And then what he had said quickly broke through my thoughts. "You took all that damage?!" I nearly yelled eyes wide. "Bastion! I could have killed you…"

Bastion's POV

"I realize that," I replied, lowering down my head. "But it was well worth the risk. The first transformation is completely uncontrollable by the person, and with all that power in uncontrollable hands it can be rendered extremely dangerous to both the person and the surrounding landscape… In order to stop another disaster, and to save you… I had to do it… Besides, Lucas…" I paused. "It's like I've said countless times over, I don't have to even think twice if you're in danger. I do all that I can to save you. I love you…deeply, which is why I was willing to take the damage. The risk of death didn't even come to mind, all that mattered was saving you…" I closed my eyes, sighing, looking over the image of a child. _I have to admit…a child sounds nice…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

"How do you think I would have felt if you died?" I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder, letting the aura that got through my block into the plane sooth me. It seemed very calming, strangely enough. "If you had died, I wouldn't be here right now; I'd probably drive my motorcycle off the cliff." The thought of it bugged me, very much. "I know you had to, but I can't stand the thought of loosing you, Bastion…" I didn't want to say more on the child bit, I'd talk about it later to him, when we were alone and we didn't have the two Medical school graduates in the room.

Bastion's POV

I chuckled, leaning against him. "I guess we love each other with a passion, don't we?" I asked, smiling softly. "Those whom love each other would risk their lives to protect one another… I suppose it makes sense… If we truly don't want each other to die, then we should fight to live, right?" I asked. I then faced the Cullens. "Sorry, we seemed to have taken you out of the conversation," I chuckled. Esme shook her head.

"It's alright, Bastion. We're just happy to finally see you in so joyful," she stated.

I smiled and nodded. "That I am."

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled a bit and nodded, "I'm happy to have him…" I mumbled into his shoulder before sighing. "I would actually like to get to my apartment and check messages and stuff." _That and I need to get out of here… and take a shower…_

Bastion's POV

I nodded. "I understand," I muttered in reply. I stood up. "If any of you have anything to tell me or want me to do, now's the time. Lucas and I have to be heading somewhere soon," I explained. Edward stood up, "Actually," he began, "Yes."

"Both of you are my dearest friends for different purposes, and while I found it surprising and a shock to hear of the both of you together…" He lowered his head. "I'm happy to finally see the both of you found someone like I have with Bella." I saw Edward reach out his hand towards her and she took it in hers. "And my only hope is that you two find in each other what I have found in Bella." He raised his head, smiling. "I know it isn't expected of me to speak like this, but I just wanted you to know."

I felt like crying. "Edward… Thank you."

_**Lucas- - -**_

I stared down at him for the longest time before smiling a bit. "Thank you, Edward, it means a lot to me." I didn't even look to him, wrapping my arm gently around Bastion's waist and resting my head gently on his own. "To us… I hope." There were a few moments before I finally let go, standing up straight. _My mind is crazy, is it not? _I teased, even though I was trying to keep my expression sincere. _Especially… about that one thing…_

Bastion's POV

I chuckled inwardly. _Well then my mind must be nuts too, _I thought back. I kept thinking about having a child with Lucas… It did give a nice, warm feeling, but…how would we go about doing that? We're both males… Biology, as well as common knowledge, clearly state that men cannot have children, only men and women…and I don't want to adopt… I sighed… How would we have a child…?

_**Lucas- - -**_

_I know this is probably just a rumor, I don't know it to be true… _I sighed, trying to think of how to say what I wanted to say. After saying good bye to the Cullens and allowing him to say goodbye as well, I teleported us to my apartment, in my room, falling onto my bed, "Aren't Angels and Demons able to… have children, no matter what the gender of the parents are?"

Bastion's POV

I slipped up on top of him, resting one of my hands on his chest while I nestled my head against his neck. "I don't really know for certain either, but…how would it work? Would one of us get pregnant, would the baby magically appear…?" I chuckled at the second thought. "Okay, stupid question, I know… Although…" I sat up. "If that's so then…does that mean that I could be…getting pregnant…right now…?" I almost felt like screaming at the thought of having a baby and not even knowing it.

_**Lucas - - -**_

"There a chance," I mumbled quietly, looking at the grey carpeting, at the one spot that was almost tinted red. I wouldn't say just why it was… just that I had had a bit of an accident with a sword. "If you are…then that might explain why your aura is so soothing to me right now. And I don't think the baby would magically appear. If you were… at the end of the term, when it came time, it would probably have to be through c-section." The thought irked me for some reason.

Bastion's POV

The word hit me like a brick wall. "C-sec…" I couldn't even finish the word. A _C-Section? _I shuddered at the thought, absent mindedly stroking my stomach. I didn't want to be cut open like some sort of frog on dissection day… "Suddenly the thought of a child doesn't seem so appealing to me," I joked. Truth was, the thought of a C-Section did scare me…but having a baby would be worth it… At least, with Lucas it was.

"Is there anyway to make sure?" I asked.

_**Lucas - - -**_

"I'm not sure. Carlisle or some one that we know that's very talented in that field might be able to tell. Otherwise… have you ever smelled the scent of new life?" I looked down at him, nuzzling his neck gently, and hands resting against his stomach gently, against his hands. "The smell of honey and wine?" The thought of smelling it once more was… beautiful almost. "Well, it varies, actually, it depends, humans smell completely of honey, sometimes the ones that are very strong smell of both, it might just be wine alone for angels and other beings."

Bastion's POV

I frowned slightly, "I can't say that I have," I replied. It had been forever since I had been among humans, truthfully. Bella was the first I had met and befriended in a good few years. All my relationships had been vampires up until now, and vampires can't give birth to babies. "When was it that you smelled it?" I asked.

The smell sounded nice… I was almost eager to know what it smelled like too.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I blinked, smiled after a few moments. Being around Fidel for so long was just one of those things were when you have a friend like her, you meet a lot of people. She ran so many things, and she even volunteered at the Woman's Health Clinic, which when she dragged me around, I'd meet a lot of random people.

"Fidel…I help her sometimes with her volunteering, and you meet a lot of people doing just that."

Bastion's POV

I nodded slightly, leaning further into Lucas' embrace. I had never felt more safe and warm than I did right now. I sighed, breathing in Lucas' scent deeply, closing my eyes to commit it to memory for those painful times that we may have to be away from each other. Even five seconds away from Lucas seemed too much to handle. I had met him and now I never wanted to let him go.

I switched the positions of our hands so that Lucas's were now touching my bare stomach. I moved them slowly up and down the tone muscles as though making him feel the baby that could be possibly be in there. The thought of having another life inside my very being felt comforting somehow… And it wasn't someone else' life, but bits and pieces of both Lucas' and my life. I smiled at the thought. _This is _our _baby, not anyone else,_ I thought. The feeling was unexplainable

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled after a few seconds, humming part of 'You Are My Sunshine' to him as I thought. It was so very calming in just this room alone; even if most of the blankets and pillows were black, save for the bright green one that Fidel had given me five or so years ago. For some reason, even if it was bright, sickly green, the cube shaped pillow was calming and comforting at times. Underneath the comforter was light brown blanket that was really soft. "Would you like to see the rest of the apartment?" I barely remembered if I had even cleaned the living room. The week's TV guide was probably still strewn across the couch, along with my secondary leather jacket. If I remembered correctly, my guitar was open next to the keyboard and with it, the most of my couple boxes of music were probably still in a pile next to the couch. I barely kept a clean house, but, I tried to sometimes.

Bastion's POV

"Okay!" I replied cheerfully, placing chaste kisses to Lucas' neck before sitting up. I gripped the side of the bed as my head began to spin, eyes darkening. _Oh, whoop,_ I thought, sitting absolutely still for a few moments as the darkness from my eyes disappeared, blood rushing back to my head. I blinked a few times; making sure my sight was back to normal, before slowly standing up. I felt the tingle of my blood as it rushed through my body before being able to stand perfectly stable. I sighed. _Hate it when that happens…_

_**Lucas - - -**_

I stared for the longest time, making sure he was okay before standing up slowly, opening the door to the room and stepping into the hallway, instantly closing the bathroom door. Truth be told, I had a pile of towels that needed to be washed that I was planning on doing the day that I had met Bastion. And, as for the living room. I was right, minus the fact that instead of just it being my guitar, the trumpet case was on the couch, and there were three unopened boxes, one being marked 'To: Lucas; From: Fidel'.

Rolling my eyes, I moved a couple papers aside and picked up the box cutter, settling myself on the floor and reaching up to turn on the lights. As soon as the light bulbs had warmed up, I pulled the boxes onto the floor, staring at the return addresses. Burlington Coat Factory and Wal-Mart. My eyes lit up suddenly. Wal-Mart meant my laptop finally came in.

Bastion's POV

I had a good look around the entire house as I followed Lucas to the living room, grinning to myself. This was probably how my own house would look like if I owned one. Never really was the type to clean much… Although… I looked towards a mess of wet towels that had slipped underneath a bathroom door and chuckled. _Maybe not this messy… _I thought to myself. _But still, a lot like it…_

I stopped once I saw Lucas opening up a box on the floor, the look on his eyes reflecting that of a child receiving a new toy. I leaned against the wall, watching him, wondering just what was in the box, although I couldn't keep my eyes from straying towards to keyboard. The white keys seemed to be calling me…

_**Lucas - - -**_

My eyes flickered from the box to him after a few moments, then to where his eyes were directed. "You can play it if you want, just be careful of the low note, it's messed up." I got up, walking over to him, "Tea and my keyboard really does not mix. Besides, I'm going to be busy for a little while; I've got to figure out this mess."

Bastion's POV

I didn't wait for another invitation, quickly making my way towards the keyboard. I ran my fingers over the cool, pale keys, pushing at everyone and hearing their faint music ring throughout the room. It had been so long since I was able to play one. Edward had never let me touch his, for some damned reason… Maybe it was because he knew I would play better than he did. I smiled inwardly at this. I pressed the low note, hearing the messed up key's sound bang off of the walls. I continued pressing the key at a steady rate, each time becoming more in tune, until it was as good as new. I ran my fingers from the top key to the bottom, hearing all of the notes lace and sing together in one harmony and began playing a somber, yet hopeful beat, the bold, strong notes seeming to resonate throughout the house.

_**Lucas- - -**_

After a few moments, I moved to sit beside him, cutting the tape on the box and pulling it open carefully, rolling my eyes at the Styrofoam packing material in it before moving some of it aside and leaning back against the couch. My eyes flickered over the glossy box before pulling it free from the packing and opening it. It was the right thing, a laptop, and a good one, too.

The music rang through me, for once. It felt beautiful. I leaned back and pulled Fidel's box over next; glad she didn't at least tape it. Quietly, I pulled it open, reading the letter inside and smiling after a few seconds. The end was a huge blank space with almost all of the children's signatures, both Senior and Junior High school students.

Bastion's POV

The music continued to flow for a while before I finally brought my fingers to a slow halt, the last note ringing out from the keyboard as though saying farewell. I leaned next to him, reading over the letter quickly before smiling to myself. "Those kids really love you, huh?" I stated happily. A small look at the package showed me that he had received a laptop. I remember Bella lending me hers a few times, but mostly I wanted one of my own. When I brought this up to Bella, asking her where I could earn money for one, she immediately, of course, turned to Edward. He said the family decided on getting one for my birthday, which was just a subtle way of saying, "You're not getting one," since I never told them what the date was… Although Alice sure liked to try…

I looked back at the keyboard, my mind far away into past, painful memories.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"I've been in their lives for almost five, maybe six years now," I smiled after a few seconds and got up, wrapping my arms around him gently. "They're almost like my kids, sometimes, if you think about it. I've been there for weddings, baby showers, everything that they'd invite me to, but that's what our band is about, sticking together. Our music may not be that good, but we've got awesome scoring when it comes to field." My eyes flickered towards the keys before shaking my head and resting it against his, "and now that I've got you, I'm pretty sure they're going to want to see you again, and probably the whole Senior High band wants to meet you now."

Bastion's POV

That instantly threw me out of my thoughts and I felt my face flush dramatically. "Awe, I don't think…" I didn't have to finish the sentence. Would they really want to meet me? And if so, why was I getting so worked up over it? Maybe it was the fact that I was actually starting to be accepted, not just by the Cullens and Lucas, but by actual people… _So many years spent locked up… _another voice said through my mind and my facial expression faltered for a moment. I knew that voice… It was my very own doubt, talking to me. _You're still trapped. _

My eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think they would really want to," I repeated. Suddenly Lucas' presence didn't feel so comforting anymore. I didn't even want to move, just stare at the keyboard. That damn voice had been speaking to me all my life, and now that I was starting to get my life in order it was seeking to gain control again…

_**Lucas - - -**_

I took a deep breath, moving aside the trumpet and the rest of the TV guide and picked Bastion up carefully, moving so he was in my lap and we were on the couch together. Quietly, I set one hand on either side of his head and stared at his eyes, "I know them… they aren't heartless, they're very kind, and they're very accepting. Baby, you've got me. Even if most of the teenaged guys are asses to you, they'll end up with laps." I really wanted to see what was going on in his mind, but if I even tried going into it right now, he'd probably shove me back out and we'd both probably end up with a migraine. "Let me in, K?"

Bastion's POV

I couldn't help but smile at the last line. Not too long ago I had been telling Lucas the very same thing, to let me in, to let me see what he sees, to love and care for him. I gave him a faint smile and nodded. "Okay," I agreed. I would try and believe him about his friends, I would let him into my world. That's exactly what I would do. The cold hand that began to reach for my heart told me I would be visited by nightmares tonight, but for now…

I moved closer to Lucas, holding him close to me and kissing his neck. For now I had Lucas with me and he was more than enough to chase away any nightmare, any unpleasant feeling. He was, and always would be, my savior.

"But it's probably going to take awhile for me to get used to it," I informed him.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Same here." I grinned a bit and leaned my head back and closed my eyes. "Tell me… one thing about your past, or anything. I really don't care what." If he would tell me, I would tell him, but, for now, I was completely unsure of what I was getting myself into. Angels weren't exactly all angelic, and, well, Bastion probably had his little dark points in life.

Bastion's POV

I wanted to tell him everything, to just pour out all my heartaches and pains and worries, but some part of me told me I shouldn't hit him with so much all at once. I decided to just settle on one thing, something that explained why I was so doubtful on people liking me.

"Until the Cullens I've never really…had a family before… I've never gotten to know humans in general that well, actually… That's why I don't know what birth smells like or have ever had a human for a companion…" I looked into Lucas' eyes, a deep sadness visible from my own.

"Ever since I was little I've been the outcast. I was a very difficult child to handle. I was overweight; I was shy, sensitive… No one wanted to be my friend, and even as I grew and lost weight it remained that way… When I was around thirteen my parents threw me out of the house for being homosexual, didn't even hesitate. They didn't want an 'evil child', as they put it. That was really the last I ever saw of them." I looked down now. "Ever since I've cut all ties with my so called family… I refuse to take on their family name so I only call myself by my first, I refuse to remember my birthday, and sometimes, if I see an overweight person pass by when I'm eating, I'll just stop. I'm afraid to go back to that… So very afraid…"

I felt like crying, but I forced the tears back, gripping the couch for further strength. I would not cry, I wouldn't…

_**Lucas- - -**_

"I wasn't ever kicked out for being homosexual. But my uncles tried to take advantage of me when they were drunk." I sighed, staring at him for a few moments. "Well… that was after Mab and I was separated, that is. She was like the perfect child, and I wasn't. She was taught and went through tutoring and things like that, whereas I just sat back. When we were younger, we used to be very close. She would teach me things in return for me going out and trying to become a real vampire, so we could both become immortal.

"When I was finally change, we were eighteen, though we still only looked seventeen, and that's when things got bad. Our parents hated that we would both disappear for hours on end and soon enough kicked us both out. And that's when we met Aro.

"She and Aro took to each other right away and I had to get used to the feeling of being around them, being around others of my kind, not just one. Aro came to liking me soon after that and… we kind of just… messed around, toying with each other's minds, until one night he went to far and we got in this huge fight. That's when I became a Demon…" I had skipped so much, so many things, but by now, I just wanted to tell him the basics, just so he knew. "Aro nearly killed me during my change.

"Mab and I kept together to for a while and finally…she and I started fighting and that's when I moved to America and finally, to where I met Edward… and well… now you have… me… right now."

Bastion's POV

It was almost just as painful hearing about Lucas' hard life than it was admitting mind and I had a feeling he was holding a lot back, like I was, but I was still grateful. We both had taken one more step into letting each other in. The doors were mainly closed between us, but a crack of light could be seen from the only opening. I closed my eyes, fully embracing Lucas, fighting off the cold, sharp words that Doubt whispered to me as I listened to the beats of our hearts. I wondered when the day would come where we knew every thing there was to know about each other. "I'm thankful to have you," I whispered into Lucas' ear. "Without you, I may have never gotten to where I am now."

_**Lucas- - -**_

I stared at him quietly before taking a deep breath and leaning down, kissing the crook of his neck gently. My hands found his, and after a few moments I leaned back and closed my eyes. "Bastion…" I mumbled quietly, smiling a bit to myself. "You smell…heavenly…"

Bastion's POV

I smiled. "Thank you," I replied. _He says that now, _Doubt stated. _He won't later… He'll be gone, like the rest of them… _I felt my body weaken as the cold finally grasped my heart, a sudden shiver passing through my body. _He'll leave you when the baby is born… He doesn't want you…_ I wished for the voice to be quiet, but it continued to talk to me. I pushed myself gently off of Lucas, sitting next to him on the couch. _He'll be far away…and it'll be your fault… You push everyone away… He'll get sick of you… _I shut my eyes tightly, trying to stop him from talking, but he wouldn't. _No, Lucas wouldn't do that…_

_You know better than I do that he will…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

I stared for a few moments, watching as he moved before pulling my knees up to my chest and taking a deep breath. My sides ached now, and something told me that something was wrong, but, I wasn't going to bother with asking him, not just yet. My eyes flickered around the room for something to do, but I just kept on ending up staring back at him. Quietly, I leaned over to him, putting a hand under his chin. "What do you want to do?"

Bastion's POV

I stared at Lucas sincerely. "I don't know," I told him honestly. The cold was starting to make it harder to breathe, but at least Lucas would be safe. When it was Doubt talking to me there was no fear of transformation. He would pass eventually.

I heard Doubt's voice slowly shrink away and sighed happily. He would be gone…for now… This allowed me to lean in, grabbing Lucas' head with my large hands and kissing him deeply. I was going to make use of my temporary happiness. I moved in closer, merging our bodies again, before pulling away slightly.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I was quiet for the longest time before smiling a bit and pushing him gently back against the couch and wrapping my arms around him as I moved to lie beside him. "You do smell heavenly… Bastion, like strawberry wine, almost." It smelled so good, so… intoxicating. I felt the sharp fangs in my mouth, groaning, closing my eyes. "Not now…" slipped past my lips as I suddenly felt the pangs of blood lust hit my stomach and mind.

Bastion's POV

I felt Lucas' aura hit me like waves of heat. It was lust, definitely, but not the type I was expecting. It felt like blood lust. Was it for my blood? Did demons even drink blood? He did say I smelled good, like Edward does with Bella… I pondered this for a while, staring at the ceiling. After having my mind boggled with many questions I turned towards Lucas and decided to ask. "Lucas? Do you want to taste my blood?" I asked as though it was an everyday question.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"No… not yours…" I sat up quickly, resting on my knees, staring down at him. "I don't want you to end up like me…" The thought terrified me. I could barely even keep myself sitting there. My eyes had narrowed out and my hands had clawed and suddenly, I felt everything blur, everything that was within me wanted blood, wanted the strawberry scent. I knew by now I was probably just staring blankly at him.

Bastion's POV

I blinked. Is that what he was worried about? I almost felt like laughing. "Lucas, you wouldn't even be able to change me if you wanted to. An angel remains an angel, there's no turning back. Carlisle could bite me a million times, which he actually wanted to try, but I wouldn't change. I assure you, Lucas, that I'll be fine. I won't turn into a demon, or a vampire. I'll remain the same. Maybe I'll feel a little burning or stinging, but that's all. It's not even permanent," I reassured him. I didn't want him to feel scared being around me. I would be fine no matter what.

I stretched out a portion of my neck by tilting my head to one side, offering it to Lucas. "Go ahead," I told him.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I stared at him quietly before quickly putting both hands over my mouth and looking away from him. _No… Bastion… I can't… if I do, I'll just keep coming back… and it could kill you…eventually. _My hands shook as I turned away; trying to hold back a couple tears at the feeling. This wasn't happening. It COULDN'T be happening. Bastion wasn't going to get hurt by me…never, especially if he was carrying my child, not that that would change anything. "No…please, understand it. I'll go to Edward…or Carlisle, but not you."

Bastion's POV

My face grew worried and I sat up as well, embracing Lucas from the back, shushing him silently. "Lucas, don't cry. It's alright… I just don't understand. Why won't you feed from me? If you can from Edward and Carlisle, but not me? …You don't have to answer if you don't want to, my love, but I'm curious." I moved up a hand, wiping away his tears slowly, caressing his cheek as I nestled my head against his back, trying to comfort him.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I shook my head, "Edward was the first person I fed from as a demon, and Carlisle was the second, mainly because they were willing to give their blood, and because I knew that it wasn't going to change them. But… you… you have my child… our child inside of you, if it doesn't hurt you, it could hurt it, and I don't want to take that chance. I need to leave, for maybe fifteen minutes at the most, I promise, I'll be back, I'm not leaving you…"

Bastion's POV

I shook my head, unwilling to let him go. "No, Lucas, please, listen to me. There's a big reason for why so many vampires try to hunt down angels. It's for their blood. It's a known fact by some that the blood of angels is able to sate the blood lust of a vampire. Maybe it can work the same for you. As for the baby…" I looked down at my stomach.

"It may be inside me, but it's a part of you too, remember? If you can't hurt yourself, then it shouldn't hurt the baby, and with my angelic genetics it should be beyond fine… You shouldn't worry, I wouldn't do anything that could endanger myself or the baby, or you for that matter… Please, Lucas, even if just a sip." I was practically begging him to suck my blood, but I knew nothing else to do. He was tormented by this need to feed, and I wanted to save him from something…I had to… If it wouldn't cure him of it, it would at least keep him full for awhile. There was no doubt in my mind that I would be fine.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I didn't even know what I was doing before it was over. I pushed him back against the couch, nuzzling his neck gently and maybe instants later, my fangs were buried deep in the soft flesh. His blood tasted as good as his scent, and it was intoxicating, so much I could barely take more than a few seconds before I had to pull away.

_Don't ever beg again, please. _

Bastion's POV

Before I had even a chance to get adjusted to having Lucas feed from me it came to an end. I was told that angelic blood was very potent, yet more delicious than any other type. It's so potent, in fact that most aren't supposed to be able to smell it, at least not the Vampires. I didn't learn much about whether the Demons could smell it or not. Although I had felt no pain, I had a light headed feeling, telling me I had indeed lost some blood.

_I'm sorry, _I told him. _But I had to… You wouldn't listen to me…and I had to help you…_

_**Lucas - - -**_

I stared quietly before taking a deep breath before shaking my head. "You're blood is like… freaking-" I stopped suddenly and shook my head before closing my eyes. "Bastion, just… I love you…" I mumbled quietly before standing up, leaning down to kiss him gently and then after a few moments I headed to bathroom, opening the door to the laundry room on the way. A few moments later, I threw probably half the towels into the machine, turned it on and watched as the towels were drowned in water.

Bastion's POV

I lay myself on the couch, suddenly feeling sleepy. _Freaking what…? _I asked Lucas telepathically. My eyes slowly came to a close. My body needed to recover from the sudden blood lost. I knew that when I was to awaken I would be as thirsty a hell… _Maybe I should keep a gallon of water handy,_ I thought, but I was curious to know just what my blood tasted like. Lucas seemed to like it… I wanted to know what the end of that sentence was…

_**Lucas- - -**_

"It's addicting, alright?" I looked to him from where I was standing, closing the washer door and stepping back into the living room, smiling a bit. "I hate to think of it like that, but that's how it makes me feel." I didn't like the feeling of being addicted to something, especially blood. It just wasn't me.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow! I wrote a quote -Grins a bit- Anyway! We wrote a lot more! I have two more chapters to put up! But the story is probably only getting started, and we're on chapter eight! Longest chapter is up in the next!

Gaurdian finished his story!

_

* * *

Life is just one big study session leading up to the hardest exam you'll ever take. Love. Arowl Silverstein. _

_**Lucas- - -**_

It was probably a week later that I ended up teaching the Senior Class, mainly because the school had called and said Fidel hadn't shown up for work already. And, well, almost instinctively, I took Bastion with. The senior high class was nearly twice as big as the junior high, and had an even more annoying drum line. Finally, I just gave in, sitting down on the rolling chair and cradling the clarinet in my hands, waiting for them to shut up and look at me. It took a total of fifteen minutes.

In that time, I had enough to look over the music. For once, I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a normal t-shirt, one that had the band's name scrawled on the back and on the left side on the front was 'L. Rivera McKinley'. Underneath that was a black muscle shirt and around my neck was a chain that had an 'L' and a 'B' in silver letters hanging from it. I learned one thing while going to the mall. Never leave Bella alone with anyone's money. But I had to admit, it was beautiful, and I had my 'B' with me where ever I went, even if Bastion wasn't there.

But right now, the strawberry scent was reaching me, even if Bastion wasn't three inches away, more of maybe twenty feet. I had asked him to sit in the office, but I knew that probably wasn't going to last long. I was going to get lonely sooner or later. Finally, when they did shut up, I moved back and leaned against the chair I was in. "alright, since you guys seem to think it's fun to joke around, we're going to practice drills. Get up, _bring _your instruments and go to the practice field, you have two minutes." I stared at them, eyes twitching as I stood up, looking to Bastion and nodding my head towards the door, holding out my hand before setting the clarinet down and grabbing one of the two megaphones from the table and heading outside. They had really pissed me off.

Bastion's POV

I walked towards Lucas as he had silently asked me to day, joining hands with him and walking towards the door. The anger radiating from him was enough to make me want to strip off my t-shirt, but I knew that wouldn't be a wise decision, much less in front of a bunch of college students, so I had to bear the heat. Thankfully I was wearing a button down t-shirt, although I could only unbutton so far, since I wasn't wearing a t-shirt underneath… I saw a few of the college students give me glances, not all from girls, and I smiled inwardly. It felt good to be looked at, although… I nuzzled slightly against Lucas's shoulder. It was always much more satisfying coming from Lucas.

We walked out to the "field", as Lucas had put it, and already I felt sorry for them. It was freaking huge…and with their instruments? The thought alone made me want to sit down with fatigue…but I decided not to say anything. I knew that when Lucas was mad it wasn't a good idea to talk to him, much less egg him on even further. So I just unbuttoned enough to expose most of my chest and some of my stomach before sitting down on one of the bleachers, stretching out and crossing my legs in front of me. I felt a glare from something on my arm and saw the silver arm band that was now around my right arm. It had the letters 'B' and 'L' on them with diamonds in the middle, much like the ones Lucas had on his necklace. Apparently Bella wanted us to match…

_**Lucas - - -**_

I stared at them for a few moments, leaning against the railing for a few moments before raising an eyebrow. "Marching block, Serena, Marching block…" I mumbled quietly, watching one of the red heads looking around dumbly as the rest of the students found a line and stood there, perfectly still, well, except the drum line. My teeth ground together as I jumped down, staring at them quietly before taking a deep breath. "Band! Do we know why you are in a marching block?"

There was silence from some of them before finally one of the drum majors turned around from the line she was in, the one that was only the three majors and the couple majorettes, which were required in band practice by Fidel's orders. Apparently that's what Fidel made them do. I walked over to her, raising an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Mr. Lucas, we were not behaved in class, sir," she said deftly, reaching for the phone on her belt as its ringer went off. I held out my hand to her, waiting for it to be placed in my hand. Seconds later I jumped back up, pressing the power button and placing it in my pocket, shaking my head.

"Thank you," I said quietly into the megaphone. "But, as for your punishment, you will do marching block for the rest of the first half of this class," I looked down at my own phone, "Which is in fifteen minutes. I don't know how Fidel teaches you, but I am not in the mood for crap! So, band…" I waited until I knew I had their attention. "What just makes a marching band go?"

Bastion's POV

"Pride, sir!" the seniors chimed. From the tone of their voices I got the impression that they had been through this before and were dreading what was to come.

I had to admit, watching Lucas act like a teacher was…weird… I hadn't really given it much thought to how he would be as a teacher… It brought back some weird musical memories of several rehearsals and minutes spent doing nothing, but waiting for everyone to quiet down… He had followed the exact same procedure my grade school teacher used. Wait for them to quiet down, using the time to formulate a brilliant punishment for when they were quiet, confiscation of items… I giggled. It was weird, but funny. I was just glad I wasn't part of the sorry seniors.

Something clicked in my mind. Just why was Lucas teaching? Wasn't it mostly Fidel? I looked around, trying to spot her face, or at least her smell, but the giant smog of smoke never hit my nostrils and I couldn't exactly understand why she wasn't here. _Hope she's alright…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

"You are the Washington's second best! I _do not _expect you to act like a bunch of _first years." _I stared quietly before taking a deep breath, feeling the phone in my pocket, my phone, vibrating now. I tired to ignore it, but seconds after it stopped, it started again and I just finally gave up and turned it on silent before continuing with my speech. "You are almost the best of the best, and you have National competition in three weeks! I do not expect you to end up with twos, or threes, or even fours. I want to see ones. If there is a single two or lower, you will be running laps!"

Something inside of me burned. My right shoulder had been throbbing all day, and now my heart was burning, badly. Could it be Fidel had been hurt? She was strong… I knew she wasn't dumb enough to get herself in to trouble. But, there was a chance that that had happened, even if I didn't want to think about it. "So, as you think about this, mark time eight, forward sixteen, backward sixteen and then halt."

For now, the drum majors would take care of it, so I turned to my phone, checking the missed calls. All Carlisle. Quietly, I dialed his number, pressing the phone to my ear, waiting, listening.

Bastion's POV 

My Spidey senses started tingling. Something was up, and I knew it as soon as I had noticed that Lucas had picked up his phone to talk to someone. I had felt awkward pains from him lately, and right then when he went to answer his phone I felt a slight burning in his cardiac area. I sat up straight, instantly at Lucas' side.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but it was an unnecessary question considering my angelic hearing was already tuning into the phone conversation.

_**Lucas- - -**_

My eyes started burning, as if expecting the world to suddenly crumble beneath my feet and I felt tears slowly starting to form, even before Carlisle had said anything.

"Hey… Lucas, you know a Fidel Rain, correct?" He didn't even wait for me to answer, knowing that I knew her. "She… was shot this morning, in her right shoulder and through her heart." Small words, thank gods. My brain was already shutting down from the thought of Fidel being hurt, and now that I knew for sure… "She's in the O. R. right now, they're trying to remove the bullet, but she's in bad condition, she's not going to make it. I smell death all over this place."

Bastion's POV

My face dropped. _Fidel…was shot…? No…no it couldn't be…_ I had only known Fidel for a short while, barely knew anything about her, but I felt Lucas' pain as though someone had just shot me too…

I wanted to hold Lucas' hand, I tried to stretch out my hand, but some part of me told me that it really would only do more damage than help. I retracted my hand, letting it drop to my side while buttoning up my shirt again. A sudden chill had just passed through me. Although I knew holding him wouldn't do anything, I had to do something… I couldn't just stand and watch Lucas suffer.

"Lucas… Are you alright?" _What a stupid question, of course he isn't… _"I'm…I'm sorry," was all I managed to say, and that didn't even help me.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I stared at the field for the longest time before suddenly hanging up on Carlisle, barely even remembering that he had been in mid sentence. My hands were shaking. I put my phone back in my pocket. "Dismissed!" I called out to then before looking towards Bastion, falling onto one of the benches. The world had just crumbled.

Everything that I had kept down, kept hidden away suddenly bursted free from the dam that held it all back. Everything. My anger, my fear, even the joy of being a father soon, all surfaced, and it all mixed into one huge mess, and the first thing I could get my hands on just happened to be Bastion. I took a fistful of his shirt, pinning him back against the metal beneath us, staring down at him, eyes turning a dark red color. I wasn't in control, and I knew I was going to suffer for it.

Bastion's POV 

Panic. That was the one emotion that pulsed through my body that replaced all traces of my blood. All that was flowing through me was panic as Lucas stared down at me with those eyes. Those same eyes that had burned deep into me when I was still young… I knew what was coming. I didn't even have to think twice, and there was no way I could stop it, but first things first. I couldn't let the students see this. I extended out my hand and shined light from the palm. All of them walked out of their like zombies. They would arrive home as usual and would not remember anything of what just happened, just that Lucas had dismissed them. _No witnesses, _I thought. _They're seniors, but some part of them is still innocent… There's no need to destroy that…._

I looked back up at Lucas, already feeling the tears forming, but I would have to endure. I would have to hurt Lucas to stop him now, and that was the one thing I promised myself I would never do… Never…

_**Lucas - - -**_

I could feel myself staring down at him, but whatever was happening wasn't in my control, at least so I thought. I felt my fist connect with metal, the pain shooting through my arm before it finally subsided. My eyes stared down at him, wide, yet still their narrowed, dark red self. A low growl formed in my throat and I forced it down, trying not to put any once of anger towards him.

My hand found his neck, moving up it gently, tightening around his jaw and tilting his head back roughly. "Who did it?"

Bastion's POV

I felt a chilling cold shoot through my heart. Why must there always be questions? Why couldn't they just beat you up and get it over with? Why make you answer questions you couldn't possibly answer?

I placed my hand on his wrist, trying to get room enough to breathe. "I'm sorry," I gasped, "I…don't know…" I let out an involuntary squeak as Lucas' hand tightened around my throat again. It had barely even started and already I wanted it to end. This was the stuff my nightmares were made of. This was what Doubt had been trying to tell me all this time. As if on cue his voice rang throughout my mind again, his dark, cold voice numbing my entire body. _When will you learn to trust no one? Everyone lies… Everyone._

_**Lucas- - -**_

I managed control of one arm, the one it had been last time I was out of control. It wrapped around my wrist and Bastion's hand and pulled the one that was in control of the monster away. "Bastion…" I managed, staring down at him, "Please…run…" I didn't want to hurt him, I could feel it, his fear, and something ran through my mind. It felt like doubt, but my own doubt. For some reason, we felt connected.

I managed to stand, taking a step back before closing my eyes, disappearing, reappearing somewhere in the hospital, almost infront of Carlisle. And then the next thing I saw was black, and I heard his voice calling for Edward, and then Bella's voice as well, asking where Bastion was, and what had happened. And then my hearing went, too, but I could have sworn I heard Carlisle tell Edward to find Bastion.

Bastion's POV

I was slightly shocked. I was waiting for a beating, yet I never got one. In the back of my mind I hoped Lucas was safe, that he was somewhere where he could get better, but Doubt was beginning to over come me. _He had every intention,_ the deep voice spoke, this time in such a volume that I thought he was sitting right next to me. I grabbed my head, trying to make him stop. _He doesn't love you. It's all a ruse… _

"No!" I screamed, holding on tightly to my head. "It's…not true!" My voice was weakening.

_Give up, Bastion… It's futile. You know you're destined to be alone…Lucas will leave you. _

"No." My voice was down to a whisper. "I won't…I can't…"

I heard my cell phone ringer from my pocket. I reached inside, pulling it out weakly, and flipping it open.

"Hello?" Even I noticed how far off my voice sounded.

"Bastion? Bastion is that you? Answer me!" It was Edward's angry voice behind the phone.

"Edward," I sighed. It was almost a relief to hear from him. _He's angry at you… You hurt his best friend…his only friend… He never considered you one._

"What's the matter with you?!" His words stung me. "Where are you?! I couldn't even reach you telepathically! Lucas just ended up at the hospital next to Carlisle. He's out cold! Damn it, what the hell happened?!"

I tried to answer, but my voice was gone. _You see? He doesn't care about you…_ I felt it harder to move, to even breathe. My heart began beating slower and soon my body was just numb. I no longer had control over my own body.

"Bastion? Bastion!! Why won't you answer me?!"

I dropped the phone. I no longer held the strength to keep it up. The last words I heard were coming from my own mind, louder than even Edward's voice. _You're weak, so I'm taking control._

Bella's POV

I watched as Edward threw the phone onto the floor, Emmett just stopping it from crashing onto the floor and breaking into a million pieces.

"Damn it!!" he screamed. It was frightening to see him so upset, but I stood firm where I was. Both Lucas and Bastion were in trouble. There was no time to act cowardly. I saw Edward stomp towards the couch and throw himself onto it, leaning forward while he covered his face with his hands. I tightened my fists, bringing up the courage to say something.

"W-We need to f-find him!" I stuttered. Damn my shaky voice.

"I know, I know," Edward muttered, rubbing his eyes. "But Lucas…"

This clicked something in my mind and all of a sudden I felt angry. "Are you so angry that you're actually favoring one friend over the other?!" Finally, my voice sounded firm…

Edward remained unchanged, but his voice seemed to falter. "No…but…" He didn't finish and this only made me angrier. I stormed towards him, all the fury and hell of my female gender being unleashed in that one moment. "Edward, damn it! I realize that you and Lucas have been together even before I came into the picture, but that's no excuse to pick which person you like better, Bastion is family too after all! You don't prefer one family member over the other, at least that's not what I expected from the Cullens! Lucas is unconscious right now, but we know where _he_ is. He'll recover, but Bastion is out there in possible danger and we're doing nothing about it! Hell, if I don't tell you then Lucas surely will! After all they're _in love _with each other! As soon as he's up there's no doubt in my mind that he'll go searching for him too! So get your ass off that couch and DO SOMETHING!!"

I clasped my hands over my mouth, surprised at my own outburst. Edward seemed to freeze in place, and as I looked around I saw most of the entire Cullen family looking at me in stunned silence. I stood there, shocked and waiting for Edward's retort, but before I knew it I felt his arms wrap around me. I was surprised, to say the least.

"Thank you," he muttered into my ear and I felt my entire body shiver underneath his embrace, my anger long forgotten. He looked at the others, one arm still around me.

"Well, I believe you heard the lady. You keep her safe here while Emmett, Alice, and I will go and look for Bastion. After all, he is family. We have to find him no matter what we do." There was his signature grin across his face and I knew right then and there that everything would be alright.

_**Lucas- - -**_

_Dream---_

I stared quietly at the floor, listening, thinking, and waiting. The smell of wine, the smell of Bastion, hit me strongly, and I looked up at him quietly, staring at him, my hands shaking as I tried to hold myself back. It wasn't something I wanted to relive, biting him, hurting him. It was futile.

Before I knew what was happening, he was against the wall, my hand around his throat. Then everything suddenly went blank. I just stared at him, staring into his eyes, listening to my own conscious say things.

_You're the father... you're the one that should be mature. You shouldn't be acting like this. Get out of that bed and go find him! NOW! You can't leave him alone!_

_/-/_

My eyes flew open, the smell of death reaching me. _Fidel…_I stared at the wall for a few moments before getting to my feet, pushing the door open, seeing Carlisle there for a few seconds before shaking my head and pushing him away from me, grabbing my jacket from where it had been and darting down the hallway, past Bella, and out the door, looking for the scent of Edward. I couldn't leave him… Bastion. I loved him too much. And I wasn't going to do this to him. Not now. Not ever.

Edward's POV

" Alice! Did you see anything?" I yelled above the whirr of wind that flew past our ears. We had been running for the past couple of minutes and yet still no sign of Bastion. Alice hadn't seen hide or hair of him and I was beginning to worry. If it wasn't for what she said next I would have probably gotten upset again.

"Edward," she spoke. "It's not Bastion…at least…I don't think it's him, but…"

"But what?" I hollered. I didn't care if it wasn't Bastion, we had a lead.

"There's someone…really strong…and he's not too far from here. I saw him on top of a cliff."

"What gives you the impression that he's strong?"

Alice remained quiet a few moments which frustrated me. "Call it a hunch," she murmured, before pointing the way. I scoffed before speeding off in the direction she indicated, Emmett and Alice not too far behind. As we continued running I felt the temperature cool, but I only thought it might have been from the ocean near by. It wasn't too dramatic of a drop, anyway.

What we saw perplexed us greatly. He was staring down from the cliff, watching the water smash against the sharp rocks below...and he was in Bastion's clothing.

"Bastion?" I asked. It had to be him. Same dark hair, same clothes, even the same skin color. I looked towards Alice and she seemed as confused as I was. Didn't she say it wasn't Bastion?

When he didn't answer I decided to make my voice more firm. "Bastion! What are you doing?" Still no reply, yet he turned around. It was Bastion alright, face and all, but my ears twitched to the sound of Emmett growling. He was pounding a fist into his palm.

"That's not Bastion," he growled, fangs showing. "Who are you?!" he screamed, rushing towards him. I was completely confused. It was Bastion's body, yet why was Emmett acting so strangely? "Emmett!" I screamed as he rushed towards Bastion with all his fury. "Stop!!"

_**Lucas- - -**_

I froze almost completely, hearing Emmett's voice, and then Edward scream something. My mind instantly went to the next plane and a few seconds later, so did my body, teleporting through that plane until I was infront of Bastion.

A going through the next plane, the alternate plane, changed me. There was just seeing, and then there was the full way. And I opted for the easiest. It meant going into my demonic form, blood red eyes, black hair, claws, fangs, everything, even the 'clawed' wings. And I matched strength for strength against Emmett, fist against fist. My eyes were completely narrowed.

For one, why would Emmett even think of attacking Bastion? What had he done?

"That isn't Bastion!" Emmett snarled, pushing me back, trying to move me out of the way. "That's not him, Lucas!"

"What are you talking about!?" I pushed back, trying to get him to stop. "Emmett, he smells the same! I can sense my child inside of him!"

The words cut through the air like a knife through butter. I took a quick step back, realizing I was wrong. I couldn't sense my child. My eyes went wide as I turned, staring at him. Something about this person wasn't Bastion. I took a fist full of his shirt and pulled him up so we were nose to nose, so he was staring into my eyes. "Where is _he? _Where are _they?_ What have you done to them? And why the hell can't I sense my fucking child?"

Bastion's (?) POV

I stared at him while he held me up by my shirt, but didn't answer. I glanced towards the vampire on the far left, the male one. He seemed utterly shocked by the word "child". I didn't see what the big deal was, frankly. He also seemed confused about something. I slowly moved my gaze over towards the female vampire. She wore the same expression the male one did. _How dull… Can't they have their own, unique emotion?_ Then I turned towards the vampire that had attacked me and I felt a snicker pull at my lips. _This _one was interesting, at least. He now snarled louder when he saw me snicker. It was amusing.

I turned my full attention towards the demon now holding me. This one was the most entertaining out of all of them. Not only insulting me, but threatening me with this gesture too? _Heh…you have guts…_

I felt the white of my eyes turn slowly to gray, and then fully to black. I was gaining full control of this body…

Edward's POV

_Emmett! What the hell is going on here? _I barked at him telepathically. Emmett didn't miss a beat. _I knew this wasn't Bastion as soon as I saw him turn around. In the short time that I have known him, Bastion and I have become like brothers. He would never hold such a cold stare, not to us. Can't you see it, Edward? His entire being, it feels…empty… _

I looked towards Bastion, watching as the white of his eyes turned black, and realized that Alice was right in the first place. This was not Bastion.

"Who the fuck are you?" I snarled, backing up Lucas. I would leave the baby statement for later. This was more important.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Where is Bastion?" I stared at him quietly, "And who the hell are you? Please, just tell me. I don't want to fight …" This was Bastion's body alright. The band Bella had bought him was around his arm. But, with Bastion's body also meant he had the same weak spots. I'd save that only if I needed it, though. But, whoever this was probably already knew them, as well.

And then his eyes changed and I froze. "Please… I'm begging…"

Bastion's (?) POV

"Pathetic," I stated, finally being able to speak. "A demon? Begging? Hah, Bastion has truly made you weak. You should forget about him." My voice was deep and low, but there was a slight hint of Bastion's original voice in there. I almost felt disgusted by it, but it was the price I had to pay for taking over his body. I swung my arm in one, large movement, sending them all several feet away from me. I was levitating a few inches off of the ground.

"Forget and move on!" I told all of them. "It would be a truly futile effort to save your angel, for all attempts shall be laid to waste!" A giant gust of wind burst forth after that statement. My powers were slowly coming back, and evidently I had no control over the angelic powers, otherwise they would have all been vaporized by now.

_No matter. Who needs that weakling's powers? _

I looked down at myself in utter repugnance. "These clothes… They are not suitable for someone of such a high stature as myself…" I out stretched my fingers, cracking my knuckles in the process. I smirked. "At least this body is decent."

_**Lucas- - -**_

I stared at him for a few moments before raising a brow, taking a few steps forward. Truthfully, he was strong as all living hell, probably stronger than me, and he was getting me pissed. "You are despicable," I said calmly, standing a few inches away, staring at him, and letting my jacket fall to the ground. "You are truly horrible. Using someone else's body to do your bidding? Especially a body that isn't just one, but two, that's just sickening."

The temperature around us was rising slowly. "I can't forget about him. I'm not ever leaving him. I committed myself to him and being away from him makes me weak. How long can you stay in control of him with me around?" I reached out a hand, staring up at him. "Do you know what it feels like to be in love? It makes people weak, but it makes them strong. It builds them up. They are made weak by love, but they are strong to protect their lovers, even if they can't protect themselves. AND! You aren't high stature, you dumb ass; you're low, low as dirt."

Unknown's POV

I wondered if the rising temperature was linked to his demonic or chaotic powers. I couldn't be sure, but I was not scared of either. I spat on the ground underneath me, already sickened by this demon boy.

"Who do you think you are? You shouldn't talk down to that which you do not understand, boy." His previous words re-winded in my mind. "Love? Do not speak of love to me! Were you not the one who intended to hurt Bastion…Lucas?" I grinned. "The one who lost his temper, who almost ended up beating up that very same person whom you say you grow strong by protecting?" I chuckled.

"You people are all the same. Disgusting, fowl creatures who speak of nothing, but hopeless fantasies and lies. I'm starting to believe I actually did Bastion a favor by putting him away."

The biggest of the vampires began charging towards me. "What did you say?!" he screamed at me, fists clenched into tight fists. The grin never left my lips. "If you hurt me," I started, the vampire was only a few feet away now, "you would be hurting Bastion as well." I felt like laughing when his fist stopped a few inches from my face.

"What?" he whispered.

"Yes, that' right. This is his body after all…is it not?"

He growled, almost as angry as the demon. _Almost. _

"What…have you done…with Bastion," he managed to say. I chuckled once more.

"He's not alive," I said, seeing the stunned look on his faces. "But he's not dead either," I finished.

_**Lucas- - - **_

"I would have done myself a favor, wouldn't I? I wouldn't be dealing with this shit. So what if I nearly beat him. We all loose control sometimes; I didn't intend to hurt him." I raised an eyebrow, completely ignoring the vampires. "So just why are you here? It can't just be because you want a fight, is it? It also can't be because you want me to lecture you." I felt a small tinge in my heart as I said these words. I was going to have so much trouble getting Bastion to trust me again. "And what can I do to get him back?"

Unknown's POV

I laughed. I honestly laughed. I couldn't not believe that he had just said he would have been doing himself a favor! _You hear that, Bastion? He would be much better off with you gone…_ I felt a cold rush as more of my power was restored.

"I must thank you, Lucas!" I yelled. "You are a great help in my plight to gain more power." I grinned. "I can tell you were Bastion is, but for that you would have to know what I am first." I raised up my arms, a cold wind blowing through.

"I am the darkness that resides deep within Bastion's heart. I am his fears, his worries, his sadness… To sum it up, I am... Doubt." The word hung heavy in the air. "I have been inside Bastion ever since he could talk, and you wouldn't believe the delicious problems this boy has gone through. He has tried so hard in the past to shut me up, to keep me locked in tight, but today…oh-ho…from that scene at the field I was ripped out of my bindings and let free!" I raised my arms up high to express the feeling. "As for Bastion…" I lowered them down again. "You could say we have…switched roles…" The expression on my face grew darker and I brought my hand over to Bastion's heart.

"He's in here, and he can see and hear everything that is going on…yet is powerless to do anything to stop me." I laughed once more.

_**Lucas- - - **_

I couldn't believe what I had heard. Dammit, I was only making this worse. The anger that was building up was more of the anger from Fidel's death, and the anger towards this bastard controlling my boyfriend's body. Everything burned, the air around us distorting suddenly as my claws became longer, my form changing once more.

But this time, it wasn't the Frost Angel from before, it was different. I couldn't form the words in my mind. The part of my hair that had been blue the first was bright red, almost flame like, with a yellow stripe down the side. My eyes were bright gold and everything infront of them was semi distorted. But, this was different. I was in control this time. Flames flicked down my wings, like sparks almost, waiting to catch, waiting to ignite into a fire. It felt good, I could admit that, to have warmth back in my body, because all the pain I felt right now was dulled by the radiating heat.

_Keep away from the child…_ my panther reminded me. _You're the Cinder Angel now. Be careful, you are near the forest. _

"All too gladly," I said quietly, taking my time, leaning down to unbuckle my boots, pulling them off and tossing them aside before looking up at him, feeling the ground beneath my feet. It felt much better to be back barefooted.

And a few moments later, I darted forward, hand going around his throat, teleporting, taking him with, taking him towards the place I knew all too well. The second plane. "Give him back, Doubt."

Doubt's POV

I grinned. "Second plane, huh?" I asked, slightly impressed. "That's different, but…" I glared down towards Lucas. "It's really nothing I can't handle." I was suddenly engulfed in darkness, reappearing behind Lucas. "For you see, my power is the ability to control shadows, in this plane or the next, solid or abstract. So…" Many other dark figures appeared around Lucas in one, large circle. They were all copies of Bastion's body, oh, excuse me…my body. "It is futile, Lucas," all of us stated simultaneously. "As much as I hate to repeat myself, I feel the need to. _Forget about Bastion_, Lucas. It's just as you said, you're much better off without him."

We all turned away, showing him our backs. "But," we continued, "If you honestly wish to retrieve him, you'll have to defeat him, but take note… Hurting this body would hurt Bastion as much as it would me… So…pick your poison." I grinned.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I chuckled softly, my voice mixed with my panther. Quietly, I turned towards him. "Bastion will forgive me. Bodies heal with time." I raised an eyebrow to him, holding up a hand, the air around it contorting until it combusted into a small flame. "But if I were to leave him locked up, I would be going against my morals. Try to remember, you're in the abstract plane, _my _plane."

That was something I wasn't sure about, but I wanted to get that small point across. My plane was where my demon was born, where this panther that slumbered about in my mind all day was from, the one that wanted to keep Bastion in its arms. Going through my mind right now was Face Down. It wouldn't stop, and it fueled me at the same time. I opened my mind to the things around me, hoping Bastion could hear it. I knew he knew what my mind was like, continuously playing songs that matched the mood, or my mood. Finally, I made the flame disappear, wings folding behind me, thinking about the best way to get him back with the least amount of damage. It felt like brain surgery to me. Or rocket science.

I had practice in rocket science. This was going to be simple. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if combusting the air into a small flame counted as rocket science.

Doubt's POV

I broke out in laughter again. "This plane is as much _mine_ as it is _yours!!" _I thrust my arm upwards, a dark spiral being shot forth from it. It continued to spin upwards until it reached its highest peak, stretching out and slowly forming a sphere to contain us. The only thing that could be seen was darkness, and it was impossible to tell how far each side went before you hit the shadowy wall.

"Welcome to my domain," I stated, my voice resonating from everywhere. "Let's see if you can hit what you can't see, Lucas…"

_**Lucas- - -**_

I took a small breath, letting my eyes adjust. "I was born here," my panther snarled. "I grew up here; I know this place like the back of my hand. You were created in the body you now live in, were you not?" A small flame flickered up my arms, I couldn't see it, but I could definitely feel the warmth from it. It spiraled up to my shoulder, catching the sparks running down my wings and dancing across them until it met my other wing and then my other hand.

And then I let the panther fight. It was better than I was in this situation. The flames all concentrated to my hands, forming one huge sphere of fire that cast a small glow, as if the darkness was threatening to extinguish it. The fire shimmered, becoming smaller before expanding quickly, reaching out the far corners of where we were, lighting it for if only a second, but enough for me to catch where he was.

And with in seconds, I moved, knowing he'd go after me, probably having seen where I was as well. My wings arched, carrying me as far into the air as possible, but not even touching the edges of the sphere. "I know you can hear my mind, Doubt, can you understand what its saying?"

Doubt's POV

"Actually, I blocked the link between our minds long ago. The way you have songs running through there constantly is very annoying, not too mention the amount you actually think…" I watched as Lucas attacked with a fiery jab at me, then through me, disappearing into darkness. "Did I forget to mention? There isn't just one me in here anymore…" I watched, my eyes being able to see clearly through the darkness, as four of me all aimed attacks, long ranged and close combat, towards Lucas simultaneously. I would give him no breathing room.

"Keep in mind this is only the beginning, Lucas. I have many more abilities up my sleeve…"

_**Lucas/Panther- - -**_

I swore under my breath, trying to figure out if they were all solid, or just the real body was. It wasn't going to be an easy fight. And I wasn't that much of a fighter.

But the panther was. He instantly recoiled, pushing my consciousness far back into my mind and taking control of my body. A few seconds later, I landed on the ground, or what I thought to have been the ground, actually, I could feel the floating sensation beneath me. It was a piece of tiling. The second plane was what was known to be called the Twilight Zone by the mortals.

My hand clenched into a fist and the flames lit up again. Fangs bared, I jumped at the tile I was standing on disappeared and I went for the closest one, hardly surprised by the fact that I caught a solid being. Lucas had a hard time distinguishing the things around him when it came to multiple beings, that's why I was here. The scent of new life, Bastion's current scent, danced around me, and it was starting to confuse me.

I pushed him a few inches away, knowing what Lucas was thinking about. Keeping away from the unborn; snarling, I went for the one's throat, fangs bared.

Doubt's POV

I watched as the me Lucas had his hand around disappeared. "They're solid clones, by the way," I stated. Already I was getting bored and yawned. "You know, if you don't make things more interesting for me I may just leave. No use wasting my time with you after all. I'm starting to think that that vampire from before would be more of a challenge than you."

I lifted up two fingers and suddenly a giant, tentacle like shape shot forth from the darkness, wrapping around Lucas' legs and binding them together. I then summoned forth two more, keeping his arms stretched out to his side, almost in a crucified sort of position. "Let's see if you can get out of that one."

_**Lucas/Panther- - -**_

I felt the binds hit me and looked around for a few moments before taking a deep breath, clenching my fists and trying to pull them away. No luck.

My wrists ground bone against bone, trying to dislocate them or move them even. My wings stretched out with the effort even. But then I realized something. He hadn't covered my hands. I grinned to myself and opened both hands so my palms were flat, two fire balls appearing, going in random directions, not hitting anything but the darkness, but one clipped a clone and I watched for a few moments. Two I knew that weren't real, one gone. Once more, I tried the same thing, but this time, hitting the one that had been clipped.

I wanted the anger to take control though, so bad it hurt. And then it did. Everything that was anger came up in one huge adrenaline rush, enough to move me, to get me free. And then I went right for where I hoped the one that was the real Bastion, hands going for the shoulder's, burying my fangs deep in his throat, pinning him against a wall of blocks that had appeared.

Doubt's POV

I gasped in pain as Lucas' fangs buried deep into my neck. I grasped his arms, coating my hands with pure darkness to keep from burning as I tried to push him off, only succeeding in tearing a bigger gash in my neck, but I didn't care much, I just wanted the blasted demon off of me.

"Argh! Damn it…" I growled. "I'll admit, you're more powerful than I gave you credit for…" I finally managed to shove him off of me, covering my wound with my palm. "But you aren't powerful enough to kill me, not yet." I managed to seal the wound by covering it with shadows, stopping the blood. I thrust my arm towards Lucas, a large spiral of darkness shooting forth and directly towards Lucas. If it hit it would have no problem slicing right through him.

_**Lucas- - -**_

That's all I needed. The taste of his blood. I ran at him again, moving to the side, feeling it tear through my arm, at least the side, rendering that arm useless, the left arm. Claws went for the other side of his neck, using my other shoulder to push him against the wall, staring up at him. "I can change that," I said lowly, growling.

What was it Bastion had said? About getting to the next form? All the emotions… at the same level, right? Now how would I do that?

Doubt's POV

The sudden loss of blood must have weakened my mind because all of a sudden I felt the mind link with Lucas reestablish and read his thoughts. _Second form? He couldn't possibly be thinking…_ I felt a sharp pain shot through my mind and I screamed in agony.

"Wh-What?! What's going…?!" I felt myself loose control of Bastion's body for a moment, feeling him fighting back against me.

_Lucas_, he said telepathically. _Don't. Reaching the…second stage…dangerous…both…_ Despite this sudden spurt of rebellion, Bastion was still weak and I was managing to push him back easily. _Run… Can't…hold him…back… I…love…_

"Aaaargh!!" I screamed, a giant blast of shadows overtaking me and sending Lucas flying backwards. My entire body was engulfed within black flames and I gasped to catch my breath.

"We…shall not finish this here…" I told him as my body began to disintegrate. "But…the war is not over…"

_**Lucas- - - **_

_Bastion…? _I stared at him for the longest time and then I was sent flying backwards. _Bastion! Please… ANSWER ME! _And then those words cut through me. I wasn't going to get Bastion back unless I could do something right then and there. My hands started shaking and suddenly everything hazed over into one big gray fog. And then there was silence as I returned to the First Plane, pushing away Edward from me, and completely ignoring the others.

I couldn't do anything. I was weak. He was right. To get Bastion back I would have to completely go back to my old self, my insane self. It would mean forgetting him, forgetting about the child, forgetting about love. Wouldn't it? Or was it the love that was making me insane. All I knew was that my body refused to become normal again, to become 'human' so-to-speak. I closed my eyes, falling to my knees, holding my head, trying to go through the possible ways of going back, keeping my mind on the aura of Doubt. It was silent for the longest time, even when Edward sat down beside me, setting a hand on my back.

"You can't leave him like that… you have to find him before anything happens…" Edward sighed, his hand clenching into a fist suddenly. "What is this about a child?"

I shook my head, "Bastion is with child. My child. I know it seems strange, but, it's possible for Demons and Angels, alright? Just… I'll be back." I stood up, staring down at him now before teleporting far away, to the mountains, my feet burying themselves deep in the snow that covered the tops and thinking. I didn't care if it was dangerous. I was going to stay in the form as long as possible, and I was going to get to Beta.

And that's when I opened my mind, letting all my old memories flood.

_1765 AD_

"You…are beautiful…" Aro gazed down at me, or, correction, Lucifer, his eyes flickering slowly across his body, his finger tips lightly grazing over his ear as he put a hand behind Lucifer's head and pulled it down to him, kissing his lips gently. "More beautiful than your sister, even."

Lucifer scoffed at this, taking a short breath and moving, standing up. "Do not compare me to her…" he growled under his breath as he pulled on his jacket, pulling it around his body and leaning back against the wall, his slightly tan skin glittering beneath the moon light. The idea of almost becoming Aro's disgusted him somehow, and yet Aro thought everything was fine. He slowly turned away, fighting back a small growl and then the being made the stupidest decision he probably ever could have.

Aro set his hand on his shoulder.

Growling, Lucifer whipped around, pushing Aro against the wall, claws digging into his shoulder and fangs into his neck. _I told you no…_ he snarled before letting go and letting Aro fall, disappearing seconds later.

_Present_

My head pounded. That wasn't something I really wanted to remember… especially right now.

_1899 AD_

Edward looked up at me after a few moments, staring at me with wide eyes before looking back at the small claw mark on his arm. This was Edward, at ten years of age, trying to help a small cat that he had found. I sighed, kneeling down beside him and wrapping an arm around him protectively, petting the cat in his arms gently, sighing after a few moments. "She's just scared, Edward, I promise she didn't hurt you on purpose. Cats that are stray like she is are very… nervous…"

"But are you sure she won't get me sick?"

I chuckled softly and nodded, picking him up with the cat and carried him towards where he was living at the time being. He and I had been friends since he was five. I had saved him from the onslaught of a gang that was after him, and luckily, his parents, even though they knew that I was Demonic, allowed me near him. And now he and I were almost inseparable.

Edward was going to school, and was in tutoring for languages at the same time. And I was helping him with his school work because his parents weren't around. But he was a quick study, and very smart. Quietly, I took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping inside and setting him on his feet before taking the cat. "Go finish your arithmetic, I'll find something for her to eat."

And that was all he needed to know. He went off to find his books and sat down in the area where the window was.

_Present_

I stared at the ground for the longest time before closing my eyes, doubling over, holding my breath, growling quietly. My head hurt even more now, even though everything inside of me said different things.

_Lucas…let me in control… I can handle this. I promise Bastion will be-_

"Shut up, Panther…"

_No… I'm taking control, Lucas, that's final. _

That was the last thing I knew before I felt the difference in temperature…and Panther's voice speaking something.

Doubt's POV

"Stupid demon," I muttered, walking down the deserted streets of Forks. No one was around for miles, which was lucky considering I wasn't in the mood to deal with any humans. I was limping, limping! That stupid demon had injured me so bad I had to limp, holding onto the part he bit firmly.

_Idiotic, stupid demon,_ I thought to myself, growling. Who knew he could hurt me so bad? What does he want with me anyway? What'd I ever do to…

"Bastion," I growled in realization. "That fucking angel… What does that demon want with someone so useless anyway…"

_Not…useless,_ Bastion's weak voice spoke in my mind. I smirked. He wasn't going to be there for very long.

_Give…it back…_

"What, your body?" I asked audibly. "No," was my firm reply.

_Lucas…will_

"Shut up!" I screamed, slamming my fist against a wall. "I don't want to hear anymore of that stupid demon."

_…Not…stupid…! _

"Do you really think that imbecile will save you? He'd sooner kill you than save you!!" There was silence which told me that Bastion was beginning to give in again. "He thinks that by defeating me, killing me, he can save you. The fool. He doesn't know that if I die…so do you…" I laughed softly. "He doesn't need you anyway. He's a demon. He'll find someone else faster than he ever found you…" More silence.

"I thought I told you, Bastion. Searching for love is futile. No one has needed or wanted you your entire life… No one ever will."

_…Cullens…_ was Bastion's weak reply. His voice was barely even faint.

"They'll throw you out when they realize you are nothing, but trouble. You have no family, no friends, nothing. Lucas will forget, everyone will. Soon you'll be nothing but a passing memory and they'll move on…they always do…"

I didn't feel Bastion anymore and I grinned. _Such a gullible ass…_

Edward's POV

Part of me didn't want to open the door, but I did. Everyone was in the room, waiting to see if Bastion was with us. Emmett entered first, his downhearted expression explaining everything. I looked towards Bella. She was near tears. The only thing I could do was hold her shaking figure in my arms.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. What hurt the most was that she didn't reply. Bastion had found a place in all of our hearts, and it hurt to think that we were powerless to get him back.

_But we will… Mark my words, Doubt… We will get Bastion back…even if it takes our lives… _

I looked over towards Emmett and his face had shown he was thinking the same. It surprised me how he knew Bastion was different in the first place, but he always had that brotherly instinct…and only a brother would be able to tell the difference. I nodded towards him, and he nodded back.

_Next chance we get, _he told me telepathically. I closed my eyes.

_Definitely._

_**Panther- - -**_

My body ached. The panther form was even sloppy. I finally managed to convince Lucas to let me use this form, and now all I was doing was staring at a wall. Listening to Doubt was one of the hardest things I had ever done. Lucas' voice was reeling in my head now as I paced the building I had found to perch on before I finally came to a stop. I needed to rest, or at least this body did.

But, what if Doubt was right? What if…Bastion did die in the process? How would I be able to save Bastion without killing him?

_Doubt…_ rang in my mind. _Use doubt against Doubt…._

My eyes flickered away after a few moments and I nodded in realization. "Doubt is connected to Bastion's love… is he not?" I asked Lucas quietly.

_Yes…but that's not what I'm getting at…_

"Then what are you getting at?"

_Show Doubt he is wrong. Figure out a way to show him he is wrong._

I was quiet before I nodded and stood up straighter. "I think I have an idea, but it's a crazy one…"

_I can do crazy._

I had changed back into human form by the time I found Doubt again. Nearly two hours later.

"Doubt…" I was quiet, staring at his back. "Give Bastion back. You know as well as I do that I can't forget him, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." Damn it, I was digging a hole already and it was getting deeper by the second already.

Doubt's POV

I chuckled softly, turning around to face him. "Honestly, Lucas, whose side are you on? You want Bastion back, yet everything you say seems to aid me in one way or another." I grinned, letting go of my almost completely healed wound. I tightened my hands into fist, tendrils of darkness leaking from my body like a dark armor. _Oh yes…Bastion won't be a problem much longer…_

"So what are you going to do?" I asked. This struggle seemed pointless. There was no way Lucas could win. I had Bastion hostage and was using him as a shield. And it wasn't even my idea, it just came with the body. I tapped my foot impatiently against the concrete, waiting on a reply. "Well?"

_**Lucas - - -**_

I shook my head, walking towards him, ignoring what he had said the first time and stopped when I was a couple feet from him. "I'm going to do nothing. Get rid of me. I obviously can't protect him; I'm just as good dead as I am alive." I hoped this worked so badly. Panther had some crazy ideas, but this was one of the worse ones. Hopefully, on no sleep, no coffee, no anything, this body could withstand attacks, if Doubt decided to attack me. And if he did…maybe, just maybe, Bastion would be able to gain control, to stop Doubt. But if he didn't gain control, I'd have to fight back.

Doubt's POV

I shook my head. "Nothing sadder than seeing a demon lose the will to fight." I raised up my hand, a pit of darkness forming under Lucas. Black tentacles came out of the darkness, wrapping around Lucas' legs. "But I suppose I can't call you stupid anymore. You finally see that this is a useless effort. Bastion is long gone now, I'm in control, and there's nothing you can do to stop it.." I slowly tightened my hand, the tentacles moving up high until they covered Lucas' body before beginning to tighten. The more I closed my hand the tighter the tentacles got until there was barely enough room to breathe.

"Goodbye you worthless demon!" I yelled, beginning to tighten my fist all the way. Something felt like a shot went through my mind and my hand refused to tighten any further.

"What?! Damn it!!" My body wasn't fully paralyzed, but it was incredibly hard to move.

_Leave…him…alone! _Bastion's thought screamed in my mind. My mouth opened. I couldn't understand it.

"Damn it, Bastion, why must you always…interfere?! Grr!!" Despite my efforts my body would not cooperate. "Why do you…insist on protecting…him?! He has given up on you!! Why…?!"

_May have…given up…on me, but I…not…on him… _Bastion's thoughts replied. He could not formulate complete sentences, but he got the message across.

"Why?!" I yelled, my body slowly moving onto the ground from Bastion's efforts as though gravity had increased.

…_I love…him…_ Those were the words that broke through me and suddenly I had almost no control over Bastion's body.

"Lucas!" he yelled. "Strike! Strike now! I can't keep him…down much longer…!"

_**Lucas- - -**_

_Don't…not unless you're sure…_Panther growled into my mind.

"I'm sure…" I growled under my breath, breaking free and running at Bastion, stopping just inches from him, staring down, realizing something. What would attacking him do? My hands twitched, claws coming out, but that's all that I would allow. Confusion swirled in my mind as I took a step back.

_Lucas… what the hell are you doing? Attack him dammit! _

I nodded, going at Doubt, or Bastion, once more, claws in his shoulder, biting down in the same spot as before, not taking blood this time.

Bastion's POV

I hissed as pain shot through my body, and from the mental screams I could tell Doubt was in as much pain as I was.

_IMBECILE!! _He cried. _Are you trying to get us both killed?!_

I chuckled. _Now look who's the idiot. Have you forgotten what happens when we switch bodies already, Doubt? _I could tell from the silence that he had no idea what I was talking about. A faint light started radiating from my body.

_Rule of thumb: Who ever is in current control of the body has his, or her, powers as well. And what's one ability had by angels? _

_You…you can't mean…_

_Yes!! I can heal, idiot! _I grinned and pushed back into Lucas' bite, making the wound even more severe. I heard Doubt scream in agony.

_How's it feel to be totally useless? _My body continued to give off light and Doubt's screams became more and more subdued. I sighed when I could no longer hear him. "Finally," I muttered before collapsing onto the ground.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I caught him carefully, holding him in my arms and closing my eyes. Was it finally over? I couldn't tell, but at least I had him in my arms right now. I managed to teleport to the Cullens, holding him close, barely allowing anyone near us when they noticed we were there. Quietly, I fell onto the couch and closed my eyes, asleep before I even knew it.

Bastion's POV

_**Dream**__**State**_

I was sitting by the fence as always, watching all of my fellow classmates have the time of their lives running around at recess. Everyone was talking to each other, whether it be their friends or just other classmates. I was the only one sitting far away. No one would come talk to me…no one would come play with me… I was always by myself…

Suddenly their voices disappeared, clouds rolled in and it felt like a powerful storm was brewing, a strong wind blowing the leaves off of trees and scattering them everywhere. I was now myself, at my age, and I saw someone standing in the middle of the playground. His hair was blonde and although he had his eyes closed I knew he had blue eyes. I knew…because I had seen him before.

"Why are you always doing this to me, Doubt? Why must you always get in the way of my happiness?" I asked him. My voice was barely audible from the gusting winds. He turned around towards me, eyes opened slightly.

"I'm only trying to help you, Bastion," he stated, his voice booming in my ears. He was always so much calmer when he was held in my mind.

"Help me?! You were trying to kill me!!"

He started walking towards me, the wind picking up greater speed. "You were always so afraid to be alone, and as you grew up and made friends you experienced what it felt like to be betrayed, to be left in the dust… You have gone through so much pain… I just wanted to end it for you."

"By killing me? …And why now? Why when I have Lucas?"

He stopped, a few feet from me, and his mouth rose in a sad smile. "You know how this goes, Bastion. He'll be there for awhile, then he'll leave again… I didn't want you to go through that again… Remember what happened last time? You were so destroyed… It was painful to watch, Bastion."

I looked down towards the ground, my own face in a sad state. "I know… I'm always in a constant fear that Lucas will leave me…but…" I brought my head up to face him. "Lucas is different than everyone else, I know it! He wouldn't leave me…never…"

Soon there was too much wind for me even to see Doubt anymore, but I heard his voice over everything else. "I certainly hope so, Bastion…for if he does leave you…

"There's no telling what I'll do."

_**End**__**Dream State**_

I woke up to the feel of having someone next to me and when I opened my eyes I saw Lucas, breathing evenly, sleeping heavily. I nuzzled up against his neck, smiling softly. _I love you, _I said telepathically. I didn't know if he would be able to hear that, but I needed to let him know it. _Thank you, Lucas…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lucas- - - **_

"Introducing the Washington 2nd place marching band, from Forks, under the direction of Lucas McKinley, the Emerald Knights; they will be performing Mythic, with the selections of…"

I sighed, staring at the field for a few moments as the man above rambled on and on. The full Cullen clan was in the audience, plus Bella and Bastion, and now I was waiting until we were under control of the field. The only male drum major was sick with Strep. Quietly, I twirled a finger in my hair before pulling it over my shoulder.

I was dressed in his band shirt and a pair of jeans. I had given my jacket to Bastion, and actually, due to the missing drum major, I was supposed to be subbed in. They rarely allowed it, but I managed to get them to allow it this theme.

"Drum Majors, is your band ready?"

There was silence as Katie called the band to attention. "Band! Attention!"

The snare drums started counting until forty-eight, giving the full band enough for them to get into place; And then the three drum majors, including myself, stepped up to our own places, I in the middle, Katie to the right, and the other girl on the left. I set my hand on my pants leg, the fabric turning black and then my shirt changed as well to the drum major uniform. Black pants, black shoes, and a button up, green shirt that had a black italic 'E' and 'K' on the back, and also a pair of black gloves. And that wasn't any magic, either. It was just using teleportation.

Hands flew up and the band started playing, huge green flags billowing up, the dancers appearing from behind their chosen band member. But then again, this was our marching band. One of the best. I could feel the chain around my neck burning a bit from the heat that was hitting it, but it hardly bothered me now. This was for Fidel, this whole performance. And, truthfully, her funeral was the next day and the church had said that they were planning on doing the service outside, considering that the whole band was planning on going to show their respects.

After Doubt lost control, my next goal was to find the killer of Fidel. And I didn't have a clue where to start, except with the bullets. Carlisle had said she had been found in her apartment and all but one of the shells had been found, and of course I went there. I had found a clip and many, many bullet holes. And the missing shell. A nine millimeter, which was in my jacket pocket; though I hadn't have time to find more just yet.

The full show took a time of ten minutes, and afterwards my arms ached and my head hurt. The sun had come out from behind the clouds and luckily the Cullens were smart and did what the rest of the crowd had, brought umbrella's, which helped a lot on keeping the sun off of their skin. And as soon as we were off the field I went to find Bastion, smiling a bit when I found him, walking up to him from behind him and wrapping my arms around him carefully. "Hello, Beautiful."

Bastion's POV

I leaned back into the embrace, grinning up at him. "You guys were fantastic!" I yelled. That was the last sentence I had time to say before Alice and Bella, who were on either side of me, went on top of him about how amazing the entire show was. _They were chatting with each other through the whole performance about how great you were, _I told him telepathically._ There talked more than they listened… _

I looked back at the field, enjoying the beams of sunlight. I smiled, grateful to actually be in control. _Enjoying the sun, are we? _Came Carlisle's voice into my mind. I nodded, knowing he could see me. Before the show we had had an entire conversation, telepathically of course, on what had happened. He had seemed fascinated enough, and I had to go into a whole history lesson about my past to actually get him to fully understand. After we had finished, which was right before the band performance, I had felt closer to him than before after that and I was grateful. He had also assured me that if I ever felt Doubt was coming back he would have Jasper put him under control.

_Are you sure that's alright with him? _I asked. Carlisle nodded.

_Of course. He always tells me how guilty he is that he can't help you. He's proud to have such a responsibility. …As hard as it may be for you to fully believe it, you're part of our family now, Bastion, plain and simple. Esme has considered you as one of her sons since you first befriended Bella. You're not alone anymore. Plus, you have… _

_Lucas, _I finished for him, smiling. I closed my eyes to enjoy the breeze as Alice and Bella started to finish up their praises on Lucas' performance.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I stared uneasily at Alice and Bella for a few moments before closing my eyes, resting my head against Bastion's, hands against his. "Alright. Thank you…" I mumbled, smiling and standing up more. _How are you doing? _I asked him after a few moments, stealing one of the girl's hats, smiling at her and thanking her as I put it on, covering my ears, hoping they would burn now like they already felt they were doing. _And, how is our child doing?_

Panther had been quiet up until now, probably because I was nervous about the scoring. _Oh sure… ask him how he is…_

_Shut up, Panther go back to sleep or whatever it is you do…_

He quieted down then. Luckily we were the last of the one hundred and fifty bands, and the sun was already starting to set. They had given us a twenty minute break before we were to be there for awards. And as soon as we had gotten ours, we were allowed to leave, and frankly, I wanted to get home and sleep.

Bastion's POV 

I yawned and stretched a little before patting my hands on my stomach. _Our baby's just fine. It's actually what gave me the strength to fight off doubt… I don't know about you, but I have a feeling this is gonna be one powerful kid… _I grinned at the thought.

_As for me… _ I wrapped my arm around his, lacing our fingers together._ REALLY happy, for some reason. After those depression spells I'm usually giddy, and since it was Doubt this time… I could be happy for DAYS on end. _I giggled. Bella nudged me in the ribs.

"Ow, hey!! What was that for?!" I asked, rubbing my side.

"You're leaving me out of the conversation again," she pouted. I chuckled and patted her on the head.

"Is it me or have you gotten more…childish?" I asked. I saw her face contort in shock and then anger and I laughed when she swatted away my hand.

"Am not!"

"Are to!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she fumed.

"BASTION!! WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE-"

"Aaah!!" I screamed, running away as Bella flailed her arms everywhere. "Help!! She's gonna kill me!!" I laughed.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled a little, running after Bastion, catching him in my arms and leaning down, kissing him deeply, smirking a bit as the full dance team, plus a couple of the guard and the girls in the band went 'Awww!'. After a bit, I took a few steps away and took his hand gently, "So do we know its gender yet?" I asked finally, in a low whisper.

Most of the marching band knew now that Bastion and I were dating, what they hadn't told Bastion was what was waiting for him at home. It was circulating almost everywhere and the girls were all giggling with excitement, trying to hold back from telling him. Even the Cullens knew and I had asked them not to tell Bella. But actually, what they didn't know is it wasn't at home, it was in my pocket, and awards were in fifteen minutes, which means I would have to make it quick.

Bastion's POV

I crossed my arms in thought. "Well…let's see…" I closed my eyes and thought for a few moments before deciding on my answer. "It's a boy. Definitely," was my response. I couldn't really explain why, though. It was only a hunch that I had. I looked at everyone that was staring at us. If they knew about Lucas and I, then what was with all the whispers?

"Are…they alright?" I asked Lucas, giving the girls a few looks. They seemed to hush up as soon as they noticed me looking at them, but their faces showed that they were using all the strength they had not to burst into fits of giggling again. "They seem…really hyper…"

_**Lucas- - -**_

I laughed softly, taking his hand carefully, reaching into my pocket and pulling out what had been hidden for the past three or four hours. Of course by now the full band was staring at us and I knew getting down on one knee wasn't really a good idea. I probably wouldn't get up. So I went for a different idea. Quietly, I turned him around, wrapping my arms around him completely so his arms couldn't move. "Bastion…" I started, what was in my hand hidden in my closed fist.

"From the moment we met…I was in love… so… here I stand today, in between awards and performance, holding you in my arms, wondering if you would marry me?" I opened my fist, holding the ring carefully for him to see, wondering what he would say.

And here's where the full band broke in to one of those long and annoying 'Awww!' things.

Bastion's POV

Stunned wasn't even the word for it. I stared at the ring, but all I could see was a blur of it as I broke into tears, sobbing into his chest. I was filled with happiness…no…something even beyond happiness. God could strike me dead right at that moment and not only would I remain happy, but revive and cry all over.

"Yes!" I sobbed into his chest. "Of…course I'll m-marry you, Lucas!" I heard the entire band whistle, cheer, and applaud, but all my mind was focused on our future, about the wedding, everything. I heard Bella's squeal break through everyone else's and then felt her hug me tightly from behind.

"You're getting married, oh my God!!" she screamed. I pulled away from Lucas and took Bella into my arms, spinning her round and round at a fast speed, making her legs leave the ground.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!!" I screamed and then we started screaming and hugging each other and jumping in place and it was a silly moment, all in all, but I was happy. Truly, truly happy. I wished right then and there that I could just let loose my wings and fly, but with so many people looking it wouldn't be the grandest of ideas…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I watched him quietly, smiling a bit to myself. _How's that for you, Doubt? _I wanted to say, but I kept it to myself. I wasn't leaving him. His initial reaction to it kind of surprised me. I didn't expect that loud of a scream from Bastion. But I was quiet, watching him in kind of a dazed look.

_You know if I was there right now I'd probably be with them jumping around _I looked towards where I heard the voice coming from, going to the next plane and taking a deep breath, staring uneasily at Fidel. Or Fidel's soul exactly. She smiled a bit, moving so she was infront of me now. Most of the people in the normal plane wouldn't notice her, I hoped, but Bastion probably would. _I'm glad, I hope you two live happily ever after…_

I smiled a bit and walked past her, nodding, picking Bastion up carefully. "Thank you," I whispered quietly, more to him than to her.

Bastion's POV

I nodded, holding his arms with my own. "Even if you were have asked me the first day we met I wouldn't have rejected you." I turned around, facing him before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "You were a part of me ever since we shared our first kiss, and that's how you shall remain. Always in my heart." I shared another kiss with him, earning us another squeal from our "fans".

"Now, shouldn't we get going? The awards are about to start after all." I grinned, dashing towards where they were supposed to take place.

_Congrats, _Edward's voice said in my mind and I smiled.

_Thank you. Not just for the congratulations, but for taking me in…for making me part of your family… _

_Heh, believe me, I was skeptical at first, but I saw the way the others treated you and how you treated Bella…and then Lucas too! How could I not accept you? _

_Yesh, you sound like you still need time to trust me. _

_To tell you the truth, I do, _Edward responded. _But you're family none the less._

I grinned. _Hoorah! _"I'm on top of the world!" I yelled up into the sky, more joyful than ever.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I smiled a bit, watching him go for a few moments before taking his hand gently and pulling him closer, kissing him gently. "I've got to go; we can celebrate later, K?" I smiled at him before heading away with my drum majors and my majorettes, heading for the front of the air conditioned indoor stadium. We were to be on the field, the band and everyone else were to be in the bleachers.

The awards were slow, very slow, and suddenly, it seemed like we were getting closer and closer to one. We were five away when the judges announced a quick break and I fell back.

It was maybe a half an hour and then they started off once more. And this time, amazingly, we weren't second, third, or fourth.

"And the first place in the National Marching Competition, from Forks Washington, the Emerald Knight Band!"

Three words. Oh my god.

Bastion's POV

Screaming wasn't the word for it, but screeching was closer to it. Alice and Bella jumped up and screamed their hearts out. I yelled and whooed, but my volume was no where near that of Bella's, although Emmett helped me beat them at their own screaming game. _Congrats, babe! _I sent to him telepathically. I knew this was the first time they had one first place, and that was beyond great. This just meant more to celebrate about.

_**Lucas- - -**_

The title was beautiful. Being the best marching band in the USA, now that was the most awesome thing ever! I felt like Bastion did not even two hours ago, wanting to jump around so badly and to brag it in peoples faces. But all we got was the title and the award.

When the stadium was empty, well except for the few remaining bands and the people that were with them, I leaned against Katie and closed my eyes, glad she didn't mind. "This was the most insane day ever…" I mumbled after a few seconds.

"Congratulations, Lucas," Edward walked up to us, but his eyes were other places, like one of the other drum majors, the one that had come in second. He looked almost like me, if I would say so myself, except he wasn't a demon, he was a pure blood vampire, I could sense it. He went by the name, if I was correct, of Artemis Vincent-Montgomery.

Vincent… where did I know that name from? My eyes widened suddenly, remembering just where it was from, but I quickly stuffed it into the back of my mind and looked around for Bastion.

Bastion's POV

"…So again, I'm really sorry!" stated Alice for the tenth time in the last five minutes. I chuckled and hugged her before wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

"Cheer up, Alice ! I said it wasn't your fault that Doubt took over. Besides, not even Edward or Emmett could do anything. How were you supposed to know you'd be up against someone so powerful? Don't blame yourself, I said it's alright." I smiled, putting in all the charm and happiness I could muster which finally quieted down Alice. We were walking towards the others. Apparently she still felt very guilty about not being able to help me.

"Well…if you say so…"

"I do!" I chimed and she perked up not a moment later. I sighed. _Man, is she hard to cheer up when she's down…_ I thought, yawning as she rushed towards Jasper. I saw him mouth a "Thank you" and merely replied with a thumbs up. Now it was my turn to have my shoulders hugged by a gigantic arm.

"That's Bastion for ya, always the great, sensitive guy!" Emmett exclaimed, giving me one of his friendly bear hugs. I gasped for air.

"Awe, Emmet…really…you don't, erk, have to…say that…" I choked out.He chuckled and let me go, allowing me to catch my breath. "Please never do that again…"

"Awe, you know you like it!" he grinned, nudging me in the ribs which succeeded in causing me further pain.

"OW!! Man, Emmett, one of these days you're gonna kill me," I whined as I rubbed at my ribs. He walked away, laughing. _Guess the news has everyone in a weird state, _I thought.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I stared at the ground for a few moments, and then noticed he was walking over here. His eyes were dark blue and his hair was jet black and braided over his shoulders. Growling after a few seconds, I stood up straight, disappearing towards him, staring at him for a few moments. "Vincent?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah… Dad… what are you doing here?"

"I'm the band director, dumb ass," I growled lowly, staring at him for a few moments before sighing. "Why are-

"I'm a drum major, Dad."

"Please, be quiet… don't call me Dad right now." I stared at him in desperation. "I don't want Bastion finding out I'm a father… if he does, he'll kill me!"

And that's when Edward looked up, "What?" he said quietly, but by now the full Cullens knew, and Bastion probably did as well.

I shook my head, staring at Vincent for a few moments before sighing, looking towards Bastion, watching him, hoping to the gods that he hadn't heard. Vincent was my son, biologically. He was born to one of my old friends, and after a huge fight, and we became just friends, JUST friends. We had been boyfriend and girlfriend until Vincent had been born, and she hadn't told me that she was pregnant until basically a month before. And, now I was dealing with the problems. He lived in Wisconsin. And now nearly eighteen years later, he ended up here.

Life was the shits.

Bastion's POV

If I hadn't already heard it for myself, I would have heard it from Edward's mind, who stated it repeatedly with plenty of curse words to boot. "Lucas is…a father already… He had…a child already…" I kept repeating this to myself as I kept walking. I don't really know what happened to me then. I just kept walking, past Lucas, past The Cullens who were frozen, even past Bella who was as frosty as the others. They simple turned and looked at me in shock as I kept muttering the same thing over and over to myself.

"Lucas…has a son…" For some reason the information wouldn't register… I stopped, looking up at the sky, arms crossed. My face held no expression. If anyone even bothered to look I probably looked as though I were lost in space or something. "Lucas has a son…that he didn't tell me about…" My mind was completely numb, along with most of my body

_**Lucas- - -**_

I looked towards Vincent, staring at him coldly, "Thanks," I snarled. "Two hours ago, I had just proposed to the love of my life and now I might not even have a chance to be alive to go to Fidel's funeral!" Suddenly my hand was caught in his shirt, twisting up in it and pulling him so he was inches away. "I should kill you now, you stupid mistake."

_**Vincent - - -**_

I stared at him in disbelief. A mistake? How could I have been a mistake… he had told mother that he _loved _her so many times. But could it have been friendship wise? Or even a show?

And then I realized the angel. Aro had told me about him a while ago. Bastion was Dad's… Before I even knew it my fist connected with his jaw. "Bastard! You stupid bastard! You said you loved her!"

He stumbled back, staring at me. But I didn't have a chance. He was much stronger.

"Then where is she? If she loved me, she'd be here right now, but no. She went for your step-father as soon as you were born!"

What he had said was true. Elena had left him. I shook my head and stood up straighter, looking around for a few moments. Had I just ruined my own father's life? My eyes caught the angel once more and I stared. Dad was in love, and I had just ruined it.

Bastion's POV

Loved _her. _That actually got through to me in an instant, bringing the child fact with it. Lucas had been in love with a _woman. A woman. _God, was he straight before he actually met me? Did I change him in some way? Did he regret being with a man, did he find it weird? …Did he find me weird? _"You said you loved her." _The words echoed through my mind, ripping me to shreds inside. I gripped at my chest, face contorting in pain, and I nearly doubled over as I fell to my knees.

"Bastion!" Emmett was by my side in an instant. "Bastion, are you okay? What's wrong, I-"

"I'm…sorry. I have to…I have to go." I gripped at my ears as those stupid words continued to echo. I couldn't stand to listen to it anymore. "I can't stay here!" I unfolded my wings and flew away, flapping them fiercely. I didn't know where

I was going, but anywhere was better than there.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I was quiet for the longest time, staring him for a few moments, "Go tell your director you're leaving," I said under my breath as I turned to look to the band. "Get on the buses! Now! I don't want to hear anything from any of you!" And they listened, keeping in complete and utter silence as they left. _Go with them, Edward, please…_ I said telepathically to him before disappearing.

The next thing I heard was the soft crunch of leaves under my feet. _Bastion…? _What was I supposed to tell him? How was I supposed to tell him? It wasn't actually the easiest thing to do to go off and tell someone that you love that you had been straight before. And then, finding out from that persons son? That had to be the hardest thing on planet Earth.

_Bastion, can I talk to you, please? _

Bastion's POV

I was sitting down on the ground, watching a river rush past me as I hugged my knees tightly to my chest, hiding my face in between my legs. I heard Lucas's footsteps from not too far off, as well as his thoughts, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to reply. I was muttering to myself ever since I had gotten there about anything that really came to mind, like thinking, but talking out the thoughts.

"Lies, always lied… Lucas lied," I muttered, but then replied to myself. "Technically Lucas did not lie because you have never asked him whether he had children before or had pervious relationships with people of the opposite sex."

"It still hurts."

"Hurting is caused mainly by physical attacks, you are hurting emotionally, this is called trauma."

"Is it really called trauma, or does that just mean an ordeal?"

"Should you care? Why hadn't you thought of asking Lucas the kid question before?"

"Why did you even fly away, you two should talk."

"You're a coward."

The weirdest part was that I wasn't even crying, just talking to myself like that in an apathetic voice, like some sort of computer.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"I thought you would have hated me if you found out…" I sighed, finally finding him and sitting beside him, not even looking, afraid if I looked at him, I'd start to cry. "Vincent isn't supposed to be alive… I thought that when Elena and I had gotten into the car accident, she had a miscarriage. And she did, too. Then I found out a year after he was born that he was alive…"

Why was I saying this, I didn't know.

"I don't know what happened. Last I had heard was that Elena was in Wisconsin with him and he was human, and his scent is icy now, vampiric."

"Can you forgive me, Bastion?"

Bastion's POV

I sat there, staring at the river for awhile. I had heard everything he had to say, but I didn't know how to reply. I wanted to forgive him, so badly that it hurt, but another part of me was afraid that something else like this could happen, that he could be hiding more things from me, or that I should be a lot more upset then I was right then. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell him, "No", but that was out of the question considering that I wanted to forgive him, yet "Yes" didn't really seem like the proper choice either… I didn't know what to do…

"I don't know, I finally admitted. "I want to, but I can't… It hurts Lucas, not the son thing, but that you didn't tell me anything about this, about your previous relationship… You're not the one I'm even upset with, it's me…" That's what made me realize why I couldn't answer Lucas. I didn't really feel he was the one who needed forgiving.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, I'm sorry."

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed, staring at him for a few moments before shaking my head. "Bastion, before… I was ashamed… of being gay. And now that I see I'm accepted into this culture, into society, it doesn't bother me at all anymore. But now I'm ashamed of once being straight, of once loving a woman; and now I'm the father of one, possibly two if it even survives with all the stress you go through."

I realized about now that Vincent had followed me, and was hiding probably two hundred feet away. "I understand if you hate me… you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to." My voice caught in my throat with the last few words.

Bastion's POV

At that I couldn't help, but smile, and despite my sad disposition I turned towards him and ran my fingers through his hair, rubbing his neck.

"You know, for someone so intelligent you're awfully dense," I smiled.

"Lucas, I'm not mad or angry at you for anything, okay? Nothing you ever do could make me stop loving you… It's a very cheesy line, I realize that, but it's the truth… I'd never leave you… If anyone would be leaving anyone it would be you who would have to make that decision. Giving up on you would be like killing off a part of myself. I just can't do it." I smiled weakly once again. I stared at him for awhile, thinking before turning away again.

"Your son probably hates my guts, though… I wouldn't blame the guy… He had his own father disappear on him just to find out that not only was he with a guy, but with a stupid emo one…" I glared at the river.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I heard Vincent move. I could have cared less if Elena was dead.

"I don't hate your guts because you're stupid and emo," Vincent said bluntly, "I don't even hate your guts." He was quiet, and in the river I could see him look away from us. "I hate Dad for not telling me he was gay, or calling me and telling me he was going to be here, or even calling to say 'Hi, how are you today? How's your life?' You know how that feels? I kind of do hate you, though. I wish that the child inside of you wasn't there… I wish I was the only child still."

I had forgotten he was good with telling things just by looking at a person.

Bastion's POV

I nodded my head in understanding. "I realize you are upset, but you must not hate your father for everything he hasn't done. You have to remember, he thought you were dead… I'm sure that he has acted in a hostile matter towards you, but that is only because you remind him of a past relationship that never worked out. He was betrayed by your mother; the very one he loved and shared a child with. It's only natural that he is mad and upset. I'm not saying you don't have a right to be angry too, but maybe you two should spend sometime trying to get to understand each other better. Previous relationship or not, you are still father and son, forever bonded by that one simple fact.

"I ask of you this simple favor because there are plenty of people out there who…have never had the chance to know their father…" I looked down at the ground. "People who had their fathers never even give them a chance after finding out a certain fact…people whose fathers never want to hear from them ever again for what they are… Most people who have lost their dads that way would give anything to try and settle things with their father… I'm just saying to not waste the chance while you still have it…" I looked towards Vincent, smiling. "You know? And if it truly doesn't end up working out then, at least you gave it a try, and that you talked things out."

I looked down at my stomach. "I have a feeling this little guy won't be coming for awhile… You still have plenty of time to spend with your dad, and even when he is born, that'll only mean you can become a big brother… You know, be the role model that you always wanted your parents to be so that the baby doesn't grow up thinking he was unloved… Such a painful feeling, truly…"

I had these wise spurts often after long periods of depression. Sometimes I needed to learn how to shut my mouth…

_**Lucas- - -**_

"I would like to go back to my home, really…" Vincent said in a hushed tone, sitting down beside me, looking at Bastion for a few moments before laughing a bit. "Maybe I'll stay around long enough to get to know him better, or maybe even long enough to see my little… strange half brother."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "He won't be strange, Vincent, just a little different, like you, Bastion, and myself." Shrugging after a few moments, I drew my hair over my shoulder and ran my fingers through it carefully, trying to get out a few knots. "We need to get back to the school before they do…though, or I'll be fired."

I moved to stand up, but smirked after a few seconds and picked Bastion up bridal style, leaning down and pressing our lips together.

And for some reason, Vincent didn't grimace like I thought he would.

Bastion's POV

I was surprised, but that didn't stop my heart from fluttering. I leaned into the kiss, trying my hardest not to moan, before pulling away, smiling my signature smile. "I really needed that," I stated, chuckling before nuzzling into his neck. It suddenly occurred to me that Vincent was still sitting there and I turned my head to look towards him, an apologetic look on my face.

"I'm sorry! I hope this doesn't bother you," I apologized.

_**Vincent - - -**_

I smiled and shook my head, "Its fine," I said quietly as I stood up, still getting the hang of being graceful, nearly tripping over my shoes in the process. Stupid… ugly… huge feet; those were from Elena, my feet and my hands, the rest was Dad's genetics.

I had almost always called her Elena, she hated it, but I really didn't care. I had more respect for Dad than her, and she needed to learn that. I was quiet for a few moments before I heard my father's voice.

"If you want you can stay in my apartment, though you're going to have to keep away from the keyboard." I smirked as I thought about that. Last time I had seen him was when I was young, and I had spilled tea on the keyboard and it had fried the last key.

I smirked and nodded, "Fine, as long as you don't make out infront of me."

"You know you like watching it."

_**Lucas- - -**_

I watched as he rolled his eyes and walked away from us and I just shrugged, teleporting us, all three of us. Admittedly, teleporting three, well, four if you counted unborn, was tiring. Quietly, I set Bastion on his feet and sat down, closing my eyes, taking a deep breath. The second we got there, the buses pulled up and I sighed, hearing the engines before I saw the rush of kids coming for the door.

Bastion's POV

I was rocking back and forth on my feet, and as the students past by me they gave me a tentative stare, trying to see if I was upset. When they were hit by my happy expression they took it as a good sing and rushed out of the bus happily, mutters and whispers of what possibly happened already spreading throughout them. I sighed and shook my head. Apparently gossip was the one thing that would never change between students…

I looked towards Lucas and Vincent. It seemed my speech had had quite some effect on them. The thought of it made me smile.

"You don't have to worry about the keyboard anymore," I told Vincent. "I fixed it," and gave him a thumbs up, grinning. I then moved behind Lucas and wrapped my arms around his waist, nuzzling up against Lucas' neck comfortably. _Thanks for not being mad at me, _I sent him telepathically.

_**Lucas- - -**_

_Why would I be mad at you? I have no reason to be…_ I smiled a little, leaning back against him and closing my eyes. It felt good to be in his arms, to be able to be near him and not have to worry all that much. He was all but uncomfortable, and he still smelled wonderful.

_Where would you like to eat? _

Considering Vincent was with me, I figured this much, go out to eat for once. Then I had Fidel's funeral, and then I had a break from teaching as well.

As for Fidel, she had been cremated. It was her wishes, for everything. I had possession of her home, her car went to her ex-boyfriend, and she was to be buried as ashes.

Bastion's POV

Eating. Now there was a start. I felt my face flush as my stomach growled with intense hunger. It felt as though I hadn't eaten in _forever. _

_No idea, _I stated. _I usually cook a lot, but when I don't cook, Bella and I always go to the same restaurant. It's one of our favorites, after all… Not really sure about the restaurants there are…_

"Do you have any idea where you would like to eat?" I asked Vincent. I wasn't a picky eater in the slightest sense. I would try everything, except foreign stuff like cow tongue or bugs… So I decided that asking someone whose taste I didn't know would be the best idea.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I looked towards Vincent, who shrugged. "Any place that doesn't cook deep fried things, or somewhere even vegetarian would be good." He was on a diet kick, I could tell already. He looked a bit thin, but it didn't bother me all that much. After a few moments, I remembered one of the places, but it was about an hour away.

Well, actually, it was a Japanese restaurant actually. "Do you eat fish?"

He blinked, staring at me. "Yeah, I do…why?"

"I was thinking of going to Osaka." I turned and looked to Bastion, as if wanting approval.

He nodded, "Alright."

Quietly, I leaned down to him and kissed him carefully before moving away, "But… this time, I think we'll take a car instead… I can't teleport again."

Bastion's POV

"No worries," I stated. "Although you think you're okay enough to drive? Driving while tired is dangerous, you know." I chuckled, letting out an unexpected yawn. It appeared as though I was tired too, but I knew food would be able to solve that problem right away, always did. Low blood sugar made me tired, heck it made everyone tired, so it was only logical.

I looked towards Vincent, still doubting the fact that he accepted me as his dad's…well, as his dad's. Period. I wondered if there was any hidden hostility under that cool demeanor.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I shrugged at the thought of driving, "I'll be fine. I drove a motorcycle on two hours of sleep before, I can drive a car when tired..." I shrugged and smiled after a few moments as I waited for the students to finish packing up and then leave. It was maybe five minutes before we were free to go as well. Quietly, I walked outside and looked around for a few moments, finding Edward. "Mind if I borrow your car?" I asked after a few moments, staring at him.

He blinked, then slowly nodded, "Sure," he said quietly, fishing in his pocket for his car key, as did I. We exchanged keys and I smiled a bit.

"Thanks… Edward… I'll have it back before midnight," I teased. If there was something that rivaled Edward's love for Bella and his family, it was his car and music.

Bastion's POV

Edward expression showed it all, he was annoyed. I could tell he wanted to say something back, but all he managed to do was grunt and walk away, arms crossed on his chest. I sighed, shaking my head and shrugging. Sometimes I just couldn't understand people's love of items…

"Welp, shall we go?" I asked, wrapping an arm around Lucas' shoulder.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Yes," I smiled after a few moments, turning my head and kissing him gently. I gently took his hand and pulled him outside, surprised to see that Vincent was already sitting in the back. When I opened the door for Bastion, I noticed his fingers twitching slightly, like he was playing a clarinet, or a saxophone. "What do you play anyway?"

Vincent looked up quickly, "Clariphone, as my friends call it, but I play clarinet and saxophone."

Bastion's POV

After I had sat down in the car I turned towards Vincent and gave him a surprised look. "Really? Same as me, except, I play violin and piano as well." I smiled. Yet another sax player. It was slightly surprising to find that Vincent fingered notes absent mindedly as well, although I always did it with one in hand, not imaginatively.

"Do you like playing them?" I asked, curious.

_**Vincent- - -**_

I nodded, looking away from him after a few moments. "I've been playing the clarinet since I was ten, and I've been playing the saxophone since I was fifteen." I stilled my fingers and leaned my head back. "I'm planning on going to one of the colleges up in New York, actually, the Manhattan School of Music has accepted me, and I'm waiting for a reply from one more school I'd like to get in before I decide if I want to go to MSM."

I planned on being like Dad. I wanted to be a band director. And I wanted to attend the same school he had when he was working for his degree. However he had to get his degree twice, and the second time it was the MSM he went to.

**Bastion's POV**

I nodded. "That's an excellent school," I replied. "I've heard nothing, but good things there. The thing is the city itself. Manhattan can get very overwhelming for those not used to big cities, and even those types of peoples become fatigued from the incredible amount of traffic and people in that city. It's practically the center of the world…" I closed my eyes, slight remnants of Manhattan running through my mind. Before my parents disowned me and all I used to go to school there. Some days I loved it, other days I just wanted to smash every person that stood infront of me… Yup, it sure was a great city.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled a bit as I got in, turning the key and pulling the car into reverse, backing out and heading for the highway, picking up speed once I got there. "I attended it the second time I got my degree," I said after a few moments, but barely paid attention otherwise. I really didn't like Manhattan, but I rarely was in it, the last time was nearly twenty years ago. I shrugged the feeling and turned my eyes to the road.

"And the CIA, and ICE."

"Culinary Institute of America and Institute of Culinary Education…" I sighed, one more thing that I hadn't wanted to tell Bastion just yet. But I had attended both as well. "Why do we have to talk about the colleges I went to? Why can't we talk about something else? Like… the wedding… or music, or…"

"Wedding?" Vincent laughed softly.

Bastion's POV

I blinked. "Wow, Lucas, I had no idea you were so educated…" I couldn't help but feel slightly inferior because of it. I quickly knocked away the feeling, only to be hit by the wedding factor. I felt my face flush and I turned to look out the window.

"Yup," I stated, my voice sounding kind of off. _The wedding. _I had almost forgotten about it. There was so much to prepare for… The song, the place, the guests… _Guests… _All I knew was that no one from my family was…no…they weren't my family anymore. The Cullens were. Private wedding, then…or…

My mind was suddenly flooded with various thoughts of the wedding. The amount of information needed seemed overwhelming. _Maybe we should just keep it simple…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

I chuckled softly, "Let's keep it simple for now, B…" There was a long bit of silence before I finally took a deep breath and looked to the radio, turning it on, keeping the volume low, searching for a good station, finding one that was mainly classical, like Mozart music basically.

Vincent looked up at me after a few moments and moved over, resting his head on my shoulder.

**Bastion's POV**

I chuckled and nodded. "Good idea. There wouldn't be enough people to make it complex anyway," I smiled. I looked at how Lucas and Vincent were, finally, getting along and sighed, falling against the seat as though a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. _Thank God… _I thought. I then turned to look out the window again, watching the scenery rush past us. The sight of seeing everything rush past you never ceased to amaze me, even at the slow speed of a car. The only problem was… I yawned. Bein' in cars made me drowsy.

_**Lucas- - -**_

It was a little while longer before we reached Osaka and I finally got out, stretching my legs and moving around the car to open the door for Bastion, kissing him gently. _Do you think Vincent's like us?_ I asked after a few seconds as I stepped back and held out my hand to him to help him get out. _I mean…sexuality wise._

**Bastion's POV**

I gratefully took Lucas' hand, yawning as I exited the car and stretched out completely, almost ripping through my shirt from how hard I stretched. _That isn't really a question for me to be answering, you know. I mean, it's your son. It would be rude if I was the one to make an assumption, don't you think? _I asked him, returning the kiss before wrapping an arm around the waist. _Although, I'm not sure… He doesn't seem disgusted by us, but that just may mean he has nothing against gay people… Then again…_ I snapped my fingers, an idea suddenly popping into my mind... _Why don't we see how he reacts at the restaurant? You know, if he sets his eyes on a boy or girl?_

_**Lucas- - -**_

I nodded, _Alright, I don't mind that, but…_my thoughts trailed off as Vincent walked past us towards the restaurant, his eyes flickering back towards us after a few moments.

"Coming?" he asked loudly.

"Yes," I sighed, closing the door and locking the car, heading for the door, lacing my fingers with Bastion's.

Bastion's POV

I swung both of our arms as we walked in. The waiter, who I would have considered cute had I not had Lucas standing next to me who's beauty even surpassed Adonis, showed us to our seats. They were next to the windows, thankfully. I would never come to understand my love for staring out windows. The waiter made it apparent that he liked me from the very first words that came out of his mind.

"What would you be eating today? I'd like to recommend the spotted _dick _for dessert," he stated, looking directly at me. _Wow,_ I thought. _Guy has no shame…_

"I think we'll start with entrees first," I chuckled. He took it as a good sign by accident and walked away, staring at me the entire time. I didn't give him a second thought and looked at the menu.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I growled a little under my breath. There was one thing that was bad about having Bastion as a boyfriend, any guy that liked guys and wasn't taken, stared at him, and it rubbed me the wrong way each time. Quietly, I snaked an arm around Bastion's waist and pulled him closer to me, watching Vincent's eyes flicker after the waiter with a partial glare in them.

"He's a dickhead," Vincent growled as he turned back to look at us. "Stupid ass…"

One thing I'm glad he inherited, my protectiveness, at least I knew if someone went after Bastion and I wasn't around and he was, he'd protect him, well, if he could at least.

"Why do you smell like strawberry wine if you're… you knows…" Vincent was looking directly at Bastion now.

Bastion's POV

I shrugged. "I'm…special?" I chuckled. "Honestly, I have no idea, but there was a myth I heard about." _What is it with me and the myths?_ I thought. "The blood of angels is supremely potent. So much so, in fact, that it is said to be able to get rid of the constant thirst for blood vampires have. In order to stop this the blood is supposed to be odorless, but with the baby and all my blood must be able to give off a distinct scent. The scent probably matches that of what the…well…"smeller" likes to smell… Or I could just smell like strawberry wine all the time… I'll have to ask the Cullens…" The waiter came back and I couldn't help but notice he had unbuttoned his shirt down to his stomach. He was fit, alright, but nothing like Lucas.

"What'll you be having?" he asked quite sensually. It was almost grotesque, the way he was flirting. He glanced at the arm around my waist, but didn't seem to care. I looked towards Vincent. "You guys go first, I still haven't decided yet."

_**Vincent- - -**_

I nodded, silently gagging when the waiter came back. Seriously, he was cute to a degree, but, he was still relentlessly flirting with Bastion and it kind of was making not only Dad mad, it was making me mad, too. Quietly, I pulled my hair over my shoulder away from him and looked up at him, smiling a little, trying to get his attention off of the angel. "Vegetarian Yakisoba…"

What was I doing? I was horrible with flirting, but, oh well. My eyes flickered away towards Lucas, then back towards him, wanting to see if the mindless idiot would get his eyes off of Bastion.

Bastion's POV

I chuckled inwardly. I saw the waiter glance towards Vincent and I read his mind at the moment.

_Definitely cute, but too young. Now, the guy I was flirting with, on the other hand… _

_Guess that answers that question, _I thought to Lucas before passing the waiter my menu. "Chicken Teriyaki, please?" I asked sincerely. I felt bad for Vincent, though. He deserved some attention. I quickly scanned through the waiter's mind and sent a telepathic message to Vincent.

_Psst. Vincent. Compliment him on his pecs and tan, _I told him. Apparently, from what I had read, the guy had worked _very _hard for them… People sure could complex me sometimes…

_**Vincent - - -**_

_Bastion…what am I getting myself into?_ I sounded like I was whining, but I hardly cared now. He just basically looked at me once and then looked away.

"Toro Sashimi…" And just how did Dad know how to pronounce everything completely correct? Maybe because I was the youngest one I felt so stupid, or… just because. "And Ika."

I sighed, _Help… I'm lost for words… seriously._

**Bastion's POV**

I sighed mentally. _Vincent, if the guy isn't smart enough to give you the time of day then he doesn't deserve you. You should want someone who should be hitting on you like that. Besides, this guy is a player, for sure. I mean, Lucas is being all protective and he _still_ keeps going. And did you listen to that pick up line, I mean really!" _I giggled as the waiter walked away with our menus and, from what I read, he thought he had "scored". I sighed.

"This guy is way too desperate for signals," I muttered, resting my head on my arms. "Honestly, Vincent, don't even give him a second thought… You want to know what he's thinking about?" I asked, but gave him the answer anyway.

"'The guys cute, very cute. A few rounds with him, though, and it should be good enough.'" I shook my head. "Hasn't even started dating and already thinking about when would be the right time to dump." I yawned, resting my head on Lucas' shoulder.

_**Vincent - - -**_

I watched Dad for a few moments, only to see his eyes narrowed to cat like, staring after the waiter. "Any of the guys I actually like are taken…" I mumbled under my breath, letting my head rest on the table

I heard my father sigh and then he moved a bit. "You deserve better. But men… are harder to find than woman, trust me. One out of probably twenty guys actually like guys more than just friends, like-like them. How many guys have you dated in your lifetime, really?"

"Two…the other drum majors."

"Your band really does the full stick together type things, don't they?" Lucas smirked a bit and sighed, swearing under his breath. "Crap… I forgot…"

**Bastion's POV**

I shook my head. "The band?" I guessed. Times like these I was glad I wasn't a band director. Way too much to deal with… A few minutes later the waiter came with our orders and I nodded my head in gratitude, quickly digging into my chicken. I saw a grin on the waiter's face and when he left I saw writing on my napkin. I sighed, picking it up to read it.

"Yet another number to add to my collection," I mumbled before passing it to Vincent. "You could put it to a better use than I can," I stated before going back to my food, eating like a graceful, elegant man in a pie eating contest. Fast, but not wasting a spec of food.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I shook my head, looking away from him after a few moments. "Nope, you can't eat raw foods," I mumbled quietly, watching my Sashimi for a few moments, "Which means you can't kiss me until I brush my teeth." I moved to sit up, laughing a bit at Vincent's face when he stared at the raw tuna and squid. "What's wrong? Never seen anyone eat raw fish before?"

"No…" He grimaced as he watched me. "But… squid? How can you eat that, Dad?"

I chuckled softly and only shook my head. "I like raw foods."

"I don't…" I watched as he slumped in his chair and laughed a little. "Don't worry, Vincent, you'll find someone."

**Bastion's POV**

I snapped my fingers. "Oh yeah! Because of the baby!" I stated in realization. I then proceeded to shrug my shoulders.

"It's not like I like eating raw foods anyway so," I took the last bite of my meal. "I'm good." I smiled happily. I looked at the squid that was next to the rest of Lucas' sushi and wondered how he could eat something that had tentacles and a large, pointed head… I shuddered at the thought.

"I'm with Vincent," I replied. "Eating squid seems kinda creepy…like eating octopus…" I shuddered at that thought too.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"I've eaten that, too, and I would have ordered it…but, I figured that's a bit too much…" I shrugged though. It's not like it really mattered to me. After a few seconds I leaned over to Bastion, placing a hand infront of his ear and whispering, "Besides, I could order more and have the waiter over as much as I want…" My eyes flickered to Vincent, watching his face go beet red.

**Bastion's POV**

I giggled, whispering back. "We could do that…but how to get his eyes off of me…?" I leaned forward, resting my head on my hands as I thought it out before forming a good plan. I began whispering the plan to Lucas.

"What we'll do is have him to come back and say we want to order dessert. Then you say some witty, cheesy, or sensual comment and then kiss me, _really _well. There's no doubt in my mind the waiter won't be disgusted, so when he is we have Vincent comment on how we should get a room and that should score him some points with him, don't you think?" I asked. I thought it was a pretty ingenious plan. _I just hope he isn't into threesomes_, I thought afterwards…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I blinked, staring at him for a few moments before nodding, smirking a bit. "You're really great…" I mumbled quietly, pulling him closer and kissing his temple. "But I have no idea just what to say…"

And then Vincent smirked. "Why don't you just say something about wanting Bastion for dessert?"

I could feel my face flush. I wasn't into cheesy stuff… really, I wasn't. And then Vincent could come up with something off the top his head.

"What do you think, B?"

**Bastion's POV**

I nodded. "That one's a classic," I agreed, grinning. "Or, you could say that there's no sweeter sweet than me, but that's a little over the top… I guess the first one could work." I nodded. I turned towards Lucas, placing a hand behind his neck before kissing his lips gently. "Just think of it as doing your son a favor, I'm sure it shouldn't be that hard." I smiled before looking towards Vincent.

"I swear, though, if you score that guy had better treat you right…" I told him. Only a few hours of knowing him and already I was acting fatherly… It felt weird…

_**Lucas - - -**_

"I like Vincent's…" I leaned back against his hand and kissed him in return, smiling after a few seconds. "Alright, when he comes back," my voice was weak, but hey, for Vincent, right?

Vincent smiled a bit, "Thanks, Dad… Bastion… it means a lot to me…" His voice was sincere, for once.

I finally had enough time to look at him closely. Neither of us had changed, but, still. His hair was black, and down to his shoulders, and his eyes were bright blue. In his right eye, he had fleck of green. Around his neck, however, there was a scar, or at least on the side, in the shape of a cursive 'P'. I sighed, looking away from him. _Bastion… look at his neck…_

**Bastion's POV**

_Hmm? _I looked at the Vincent's neck, seeing a 'P' shaped symbol on it. The fact that it was there confused me and I arched a brow. _What's that supposed to mean? _I asked. My mind went through everything that had happened in the past hours. It all seemed like so much information it was hard to keep track… But didn't Lucas say he had a tattoo with a letter on it from his sister? Could Vincent's tattoo mean the same with another person? I sighed, holding my head. It was all too much to remember right now…

_**Lucas- - -**_

_Pandor..._ I sighed, thinking for a few moments, running through my own mind, trying to figure out where I remembered the name from. _Pandor... is his first boyfriend...I think. I remember Elena talking about him a while back. He kind of was cruel... _I shook my head after a few moments, staring at the scar.

Vincent moved his hand suddenly, placing it over the letter, watching us. "What's wrong, Bastion?"

**Bastion's POV**

_Ah… So wait, does that mean you knew his sexuality all this time? _I asked with an amused tone, but something he had said afterwards got me thinking. _A cruel boyfriend, huh? _I cast my eyes downward. Boy, did I have my share of those… I remember reading an article on the internet why that was so too. The word repeated in my mind like a computer would state it.

_The reason for why many people 'fall' for those who are normally cruel, 'bad boys', is because they are ones that usually live for others. These people fall to those who have problems, believing they can help them, 'fix them' so to speak, or because of the brain's constant and unconscious want for emotional roller coasters. Despite the fact that such people leave the partner in pain, the mind becomes addicted to the highs and lows of the roller coaster of emotions. One moment they're the only person in the world, the next they are as bad as the scum they walk on. This is a sociological problem that most are not aware of so cannot help themselves. Most seek therapy or psychological help to relieve themselves of the stress and pressures of these partners and relationships for these are not what is called 'healthy' relationships. _

I hadn't really heard Vincent. I kept looking down at the table, and then the waiter started coming towards us…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I blinked, staring at him for a few moments before finally looking away from him and sitting up more, my head pounding with thoughts. _Not really… I know some teenagers go through stages like that, other's really are. Pandor was… cruel… sometimes evil, Elena told me one day that he came home with his neck bandaged all the way up his throat and wouldn't allow her to see it._

I watched as Vincent's eyes flickered to the waiter once more. _But he, I think he's really like us… do you get what I mean?_

Bastion's POV

_I believe so, _I replied. I quickly shook off the sudden seriousness that had come over me and looked up at the waiter. _Okay, here we go…_ He gave me a smile, a suggestive one at that, and he only smiled at me. …Big surprise…

"So," he stated. His voice sounded as though it had traces of lust in it. "Are you ready for dessert?" If it wasn't obvious to anyone that he was hitting on me then, now it would be plain obvious from how he had said that last sentence. I don't think even people who were about to have sex said it that way to one another often…

_**Vincent - - -**_

I was staring at him, as if waiting for him to finally pay attention to me, but some how, something told me not to get my hopes up. The waiter seemed like the kind of guy that only thought about sex. He was one of those… strange men. And would he even like _me? _Or would he be thinking about my father's fiancée all the time.

I went for the second one, taking very little interest for a few moments and closing my eyes, relaxing against the back of my chair.

"I think we are…" Dad's voice.

Bastion's POV

I felt downhearted at the sight of Vincent giving up, but it was for the best. This guy wasn't right for him, yet already I felt like he had played him. And that got me ticked off for some reason, so using my fast thinking mind, which had gotten me out of tons of trouble, I came up with a nice plan.

"I'll be having one of these," I pointed towards an apple pie with ice cream on top. Why a Japanese restaurant had dessert, let alone apple pie I wasn't sure, but why pass up the chance? I saw the waiter raise an eyebrow and before he got a chance to say anything, I turned towards Lucas, pretending to talk to him now, but having every intention for the waiter to hear.

"The dick I'll share with you later tonight," I told Lucas in a rather husky tone, moving in and kissing him on the lips. _Didn't mean to use ya, but play along, for Vincent's sake? _I asked him telepathically, winking while his eyes were still open.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I nodded, staring down at him for a few moments before closing my eyes and kissing him gently in return. _Fine… for Vincent's sake, but I really don't like this waiter…_ I pulled away a bit, smiling after a few moments, "Alright," I leaned back a bit, looking up at the waiter, "And I'll have the same, what about you, Vincent?"

He looked up blankly at us. "Nothing…"

Bastion's POV

I looked at the waiter. He was gripping his small ordering pad rather tightly, and then the pencil in his other hand snapped in half. I hid my surprise. He huffed, obviously angry, before storming off. _Finally, _I thought. For kicks, though, I decided to read his mind as he stormed away.

_I don't care who he's with, I'm hitting that ass one way or another. Just you wait… I'll get you one day or another…soon… _

I looked back at him in shock. _Did he just say what I think he said…? _I gripped the table slightly before sighing, letting go of the anger slowly. "Idiot," I muttered. What was with those kind of guys? You just can't say no to them…

_**Lucas- - -**_

"I knew it was pointless…"

Vincent was staring at us for a few moments before finally just sighing, as if he had given up. "Maybe I should just go back…and give up…" he said quietly, closing his eyes and letting his head fall to the table. "Shouldn't I? I'm sorry I put up such trouble…"

I quickly reached to grab his hand as he stood, but he had moved away before I could. "Vincent…stay, please…"

"Just… no, Dad, I'll be at your apartment…" he shook his head and stepped away. "See ya, Bastion."

Bastion's POV

"Vincent, wait!" I called out, reaching for his hand and taking it in mine. I held it carefully, but firmly. "Please, hear me out…" I sighed, but decided not to make too much of a scene so switched to telepathy.

_I know it may be hard to keep going, Vincent, especially when there are ass holes like him in the world, but it's hard trying to find that right guy for you… I've been through many relationships before finding your father… Listen. Just because he wasn't able to see the wonderful heart that you have inside of you, doesn't mean that you're not worth anything or won't find someone. I swear to you, and you could hold me to this until I die. There is someone out there for you, someone who will find you. Someone who will see the great person you are, not wanting to change you or just use you for sex… You may go through a lot of pain before finding him, but you will never be alone. You have your father with you now, and if you so wish…you have me too… We'll be there for you throughout it all until you find him, that I swear. _

I had finished and pulled my hands away, staring at the table. "If you want to go I won't stop you, but please, just believe me on that, okay?" I asked.

_**Vincent- - -**_

I shook my head as I looked away from him, brushing a few tears from my eyes. "Some of us aren't as strong as you, Bastion," I managed to say before heading outside, taking off as soon as I was out of sight of the restaurant, finding my way to the apartment, picking the lock and getting inside, sitting down on the couch, closing my eyes and curling up, trying to ignore the thoughts racing through my head.

And then the tears came. I couldn't stop them, I could just sit there and listen, and let the stress overcome me. And I gave up. I laid on the couch and closed my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Lucas- - -**_

Vincent had looked horrible before, during, and after the funeral, well, at least that's what I thought. He had been with part of the band, well, most of them, and they were continuously talking about Fidel.

It was probably the longest funeral I had ever been too, and it didn't really matter. Vincent was what mattered. Vincent and Bastion. I sighed and leaned back against the wall, glad to finally be home, watching as Vincent went towards the bathroom and I finally turned my attention to Bastion, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer, resting my hands against his stomach.

"Do you think we screwed up yesterday?" I asked under my breath, turning so it was him against the wall, my head resting on his. "Do you think it's our fault he's so depressed now?"

I could hear him talking to himself, or as far I knew, myself, but it seemed like a one way conversation. I didn't know exactly what was going on, and I only got bits and pieces. Had he actually gotten the waiter or not?

Bastion's POV

"I wouldn't say we screwed up," I said. "We tried the best we could…" I sighed, leaning into Lucas' warm and safe embrace. "…I just don't understand," I muttered. "Why does everyone think I'm strong? Bella says so. Edward, Emmett…, hell all of the Cullens! Now Vincent too?" I sighed, resting my own hands on Lucas'. "Why is that, Lucas? Why is it that everyone thinks I'm so strong?"

_Am I strong? _I asked myself. _I never used to be… _What is it that made me appear so strong and put together to people? While everyone admired me, I was dieing inside... Is this really what it feels like to be strong? A strength that only others can see? I sighed.

"I just wish there was a better way for me to help him…"

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled a little bit, "it's not strength they see, not physical strength in my eyes, but your knowledge. Even though I'm hundreds of years older, almost Carlisle's age, you have more knowledge in one fifth of your brain than I do…" I smiled a little bit more and picked him up carefully, settling onto the couch with him in my lap. "You're stronger than me knowledge wise, and I think we're equally matched strength wise."

_**Vincent - - -**_

I sighed a bit, leaning back against the shower door, my feet pressed against the door. Even for such a big apartment, this bathroom was the smaller of the two Dad had. My phone was in my hand and I was staring blankly at the phone number. Okay, sure, I had gone back later that night, did it matter? I wanted to try again.

And this time it worked. I had gotten the waiter's number. And found out that his name was Chad. I smiled a little bit at the thought and closed my eyes, thinking if I should dial or not. My fingers decided to not listen, however, flying across the number pad and my hand brought the phone to my ear, listening, waiting for him to answer.

**Bastion's POV**

I chuckled, shuffling a little on his lap so that we were in a very…"comfortable" position. I sighed, leaning against his shoulder. "Yet even with all that knowledge that you claim I have I couldn't stop Vincent from hur-" I stopped. There was talking from another room. My ears twitched as it focused in on the sound. It seemed to be coming from the bathroom, and it sounded like Vincent, but…there was another voice… As it tried to focus more on the sound, I immediately recognized it.

_He went back, didn't he, _was my first thought.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I blinked, sighing after a few moments, hearing what he was thinking. _Yeah…he did. After we got back, too. I don't blame him, though. It's teenaged hormones. _I shrugged, listening quietly to their conversation, shaking my head and lying down, pulling Bastion with me, kissing his neck gently. "Let's ignore them, babe, for right now. Let's just be alone and talk…" _About anything…_

**Bastion's POV**

I rested my head against his chest, breathing in his particular scent through his shirt before kissing it lightly. "Okay," I replied, sighing and smiling happily. It seemed so rare these days, us being able to be alone together… "I miss this," I admitted. "Just us being alone…" I ran a hand up and down his arm slowly, feeling the hard, toned muscle underneath. "I love being like this with you. I love us being together." I nuzzled against his chest, more comfortable and safe than I have ever felt before.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Well of course," I teased, my lips finding his, kissing him gently before pulling my head back. "We're always working with the band, or at the Cullen's, or at some function that requires other people." I realized how busy we were always and silently sighed before wrapping my arms around Bastion tightly, kissing him once more.

_**Vincent - - -**_

"Afternoon…" I sighed, leaning back more as I stared at the two towels hanging limply on the back of the door, smiling a bit to myself. The whole room smelled of my father. Quietly, I leaned back and moved my feet higher. "How are you today?"

**Bastion's POV**

I smiled as he kissed me, feeling my heart beat faster with love for him. I wrapped my own arms around his neck, deepening our kiss and moaning slightly into it. I almost didn't want to pull away, but if I kept going I was sure my heart would thrash out of my chest, so I pulled away, breathing slightly harder than before.

"You can really…thrill a guy, you know?" I told him, chuckling slightly. I wanted him, then and there, but part of my mind wanted to listen into Vincent and his conversation. Not only would it be truly unfortunate if he were to walk in on us, but I was curious as to find out just what he was saying.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"I know," I whispered, moving so I was lying on my back, pulling Bastion on top of me and closing my eyes. The conversation was boring in the other room, and all I could really hear was Vincent's voice mumbling to the person on the other line. "I've had years of practice… have I not?" I smirked, running a hand gently through his hair.

There was utter silence now and I finally closed my eyes and relaxed, letting my breathing even out, almost as if I was asleep. And the warmth of Bastion's body on mine felt good, wonderful even.

**Bastion's POV**

I smirked. "Years of practice and being with anyone of your choosing, yet you settle for someone like me?" I found it incredibly hard to believe. Why settle for me? I nuzzled against his chest and neck, settling myself until I was in a comfortable position again. Lucas made quite the comfortable cushion and I chuckled at the thought. I kissed his neck gently before slightly drifting off, still awake, yet drowsy. I was sure that, if left undisturbed for a few more minutes, I would nod off rather quickly.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled a bit and shrugged. "Yes, I settled for you, because I love you," I mumbled as I smoothed out his hair gently, sitting up after a little bit, wondering if he was just as tired as myself. "Are you tired?" I asked quietly, staring down at him, arms resting against his waist gently.

**Bastion's POV**

I nearly fell asleep when Lucas had run his fingers through my hair. Something about feeling his fingers through my hair made everything feel alright with the world, so calm, so peaceful… I nudged my head playfully against his chin slightly like a puppy wanting to be scratched by it's master. "Yeah, actually. Don't," I yawned, "really know why either…" Lucas felt nice and cool under me and it was a nice relief from the usual warmth I was always in. My body always seemed to generate more heat than normal, and while that made me a cozy teddy bear in bed, it pretty much sucked until Winter.

_**Vincent - - -**_

I smiled a little as I got up, opening the door, hanging up my phone, "I'm going out," I said, looking towards Bastion and Lucas, smiling a bit before darting out the door before they could say anything. My feet carried me as fast as possible towards the outside and I finally managed to relax a bit. I was supposed to be meeting Chad as soon as he got off his shift and he had said something about later. I guess it was good that I was a vampire. Silently, I looked around before taking off towards the restaurant, making it just as the clock on the outside turned to the hour.

**Bastion's POV**

My eyes opened slightly wider, sitting up. "He's going to meet that Chad guy, isn't he," I asked Lucas. I REALLY just wanted to go to sleep, to have Lucas hold me like this for the next few hours, but my curiosity was always too much to handle… Plus, what if something bad happened? I slumped back down on Lucas. "I don't wanna follow him," I whined.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I shrugged and pulled him closer, kissing his lips gently. "Don't worry about it." My hands found his before I laid back and ran a hand gently down his back, hoping he wouldn't insist on following. The silence was good; calming even and wondrous that for once Bastion actually seemed calm. "Can we please just relax and sleep. He'll be okay without us."

**Bastion's POV**

The moment I felt Lucas' hand run down my back I knew. I wouldn't be leaving his presence tonight. I sighed in surrender. "Alright," I groaned, sleep already pulling me deeper into its depths. I wrapped my arms around Lucas' neck, my whole being wanting nothing more than to just fall asleep in his arms once more. Not even curiosity could pull me away from him now. "I'm glad I have you with me, Lucas," I whispered, nuzzling against his strong chest. Lucas was always so powerful and strong… If I was ever in trouble I knew I could rely on him to be there… Those were my last thoughts before I drifted into deep slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lucas- - -**_

My eyes opened suddenly. Where was I? This place was… dark... it felt horrible, and it smelled of death. I stood up from where I had been, a chill running up my spine as I realized what was beneath my feet. The whole area was like a pool, cold, freezing, and beneath my feet was a pool of blood, frozen. It had separated even, like it had been there for a long time.

Darkness lashed out at me, like it had been Doubt controlling this. I stared at it, though it stopped, reeling back like something had hit it. Angelic even. I stared before shaking my head, "Bastion?" I yelled out, hoping he was there, hoping he was near.

It was lonely without him. Already it was claustrophobic. And it felt like it was pushing against my chest.

And then I saw it. A horrible sight.

A knot of dark tendrils shot up from the ground, knotting into a horrible mess around something and I heard one horrible scream before it was cut off. Silence filled the area.

_Lucas… wake up…_

"Why do you mean wake up?" I stared at the ground as Panther suddenly appeared infront of me.

"Lucas, wake up before you're stuck in this plane!"

"I can't wake up… I'm not dreaming…" My eyes widened when he had snarled. He had never acted that way before.

"Yes, you are! You're in the battle area again! It hasn't been cleansed yet." Panther stepped closer, his fangs bared as he reared onto his back paws, setting his front ones on my shoulders. "Wake up…Lucas…"

-Reality-

_**Vincent- - -**_

I stared at Dad for a few moments, watching his face, wondering just what was going on, and then he lashed out, nearly hitting me and I grabbed his hand before he could hurt Bastion. Silently, I moved a hand to shake Bastion's shoulder gently. _Bastion… what's wrong with Dad?_

Bastion's POV

I snapped out of my sleep, awoken by both Vincent and Lucas. I quickly removed myself from on top of Lucas. Something was definitely wrong…

"Lucas," I muttered, shaking him. "Lucas…!" He wouldn't wake, and from how his body was reacting in the real world I could tell it wasn't an ordinary dream, and he was in pain… I placed my hands on his upper body, one on his chest the other on his stomach. "Vincent," I told him. "No matter what you do, don't wake me up." I was very stern on that instruction. It was absolutely important. I sent light through my hands, shouting them into Lucas' body, making him radiate it slightly. My hands began trembling from the force and then it all halted, my body dropping like a doll to the floor, while my spirit flowed into Lucas' mind.

I entered his dream like a ghost, seeing what he saw, but like from the ceiling, seeing two figures standing in the middle of all the darkness and blood. My presence there was quickly made known from the light my soul created. To everyone in the dream it must have looked like a giant entrance way of light.

"_Lucas!!" _I yelled, my voice echoing off every part of the dream. I out stretched my hand, slowly nearing him, giving off enough light to weaken and cut through the tendrils that held him. "Lucas_!! Grab my hand!" _I yelled. All he needed to do was hold my hand and I could take him out of the dream… _Just take my hand…_

**Lucas - - -**

_Lucas…_

Panther was staring at me, before he finally moved away, looking past me up at something bright; a huge white light. I closed my eyes before looking away from him and shaking my head. I felt my head burn and I fell to my knees, shaking my head, taking a deep breath.

"This isn't a dream, Panther, I know it's not…"

_Go with him, Lucas… don't get stuck here…_

My eyes turned to look at him before I turned my head, staring at Bastion. My hands clenched into fists as I turned away form him and closed my eyes, holding out my hand to him. "Why…?"

**Bastion's POV**

I grasped his hands in mine, canceling out the cold that was flowing through them with my own warmth and pulled him up with me. I glanced towards Panther. He knew something about this place that both of us had no clue about… _Another mind living within Lucas' body, _I thought. I wanted to ask him what he knew, how he understood all of this and neither of us did, but this wasn't the time nor place, especially since I had a time limit.

I pulled Lucas up higher until he was within my arms. We flew past the darkness and straight into the light. I glanced one last time at the imposing darkness behind us before the door closed up. Lucas was safe now. _Safe…_

"Vincent's calling for you," I whispered into his ear. "Wake up."

_**Lucas- - -**_

I stared at him for a few moments before leaning against him and nodded. Opening my eyes, I searched for Bastion's hands carefully, not turning my head away from what I had been staring at. "I'm up…"

"Dad…" Vincent was staring, his hands shaking a bit, eyes wide. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" I mumbled quietly. "Thank you, Bastion." After a few moments, I stared at him and pulled him closer, resting my head against his shoulder. "For saving me…"

**Bastion's POV**

I saw Lucas fad away and realize he had woken up. All of a sudden I felt tired. I looked at my spiritual body and bits and particles were beginning to displace. I gasped. How had I run out of so much energy so quickly? Could it have been because of that dream…? _Wait, what had Lucas said…? 'It isn't a dream'. …Panther said it was another plane…a battle plane…? If that's true then… _I widened my eyes and sped out of the white space, exiting Lucas' body.

Being sent back into reality took a lot more energy out of me. I was almost fully transparent and my wings refused to flap. If I didn't reach my hand in time I would… _No. You will reach it. You will reach it… _I outstretched my arm and, at the last second, touched my own hand, being sent back into my body. My body began breathing again, but very faintly. I was completely drained of all spiritual energy, and I could barely hear Lucas as is.

I tried to reply to him, I tried to say something, but my lips could barely move. _So…tired… _I went back to sleep involuntarily, my body desperately trying to recover the energy lost.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I sighed, sitting down on the floor and pulled Bastion into my lap, resting his head against my shoulder, humming something quietly. I couldn't understand it, but sooner or later Vincent started to repeat it to himself.

"Till death do us part, till the end of time, I love you I do…" He carried off into something else, humming along with me as he leaned back beside me.

_What language am I speaking in again?_

"Spanish…" Vincent looked towards me, raising an eyebrow. "Do that often?"

_Kind of…_

He shrugged, resting his head against the same shoulder that Bastion's was on.

After a few seconds I smiled a bit and closed my eyes. _I love you, Bastion._

**Bastion's POV**

After a few minutes I slowly opened my eyes, but even that took a load of effort. The light and colors that registered were blurred and messy, but they slowly came into focus. I felt Lucas' body holding mine, hearing a song being hummed and sang in my own language. "Lu…cas…" I muttered, trying hard to move, but only managing a twitch. _I love you too…Lucas… Please tell me…you are…okay… _I wanted to feel his lips on mine, I wanted to feel his again, even for a moment, but I was too tired to do anything myself. I was going to be getting a lot of sleep in the next few days… I my eyes focused just enough to see Vincent and I managed a small smile.

"Sorry…for…worrying," was all I managed to say, but I made sure he had noticed I was talking to him before closing my eyes again.

_**Lucas- - -**_

_I'm fine…_

I tightened my hold on him as I watched him before moving, looking to Vincent. "I'm going to let him sleep in my room," I mumbled as I stood up, making sure he had moved before I walked down the hallway to the apartment and laid Bastion carefully among the black comforter, kissing his lips gently. _Sleep… I'll be back in a little bit…_

And with that I walked out and into the kitchen, making sure the door was closed. He had saved me loads of times, and he was still the one carrying the child! It was making me feel horrible to even let him do that. I was the one that was supposed to take care of him, not the other way around.

**Bastion's POV**

I was sure I was out for a couple of hours before waking up again. I was able to move, but every movement felt hollow and tired, like I was very light. I yawned, sitting up. All of a sudden I felt really, REALLY hot. It wasn't the room, it wasn't the heater, it was coming from me. I quickly removed my shirt, leaving my pants as the only thing on, yet still I felt incredibly warm. I started sweating and I brought my hand to my forehead. Was I sick? Absentmindedly I laid my hand on my stomach and the baby came to mind. _Was this the baby's doing? _I searched through my mind and remembered something about…

"Hot flashes," I groaned. This didn't feel like a flash, way too long. I pulled off my socks, trying to cool down, but beads of sweat began collecting on my body. _Damn it, it's so hot… _I opened my mouth and began breathing through there like a dog, doing anything just to cool off.

_**Lucas- - -**_

Vincent had left probably an hour ago to get something to eat, insisting on going to the Cullen's as well to see Bella. Well then of course when he had gotten there, he called and had said that he was bringing her back home. By now I had just given up with saying no. Outside it was getting warmer, but that was normal for this time of year. In my hand was a bottle of water, a two liter and the radio was on.

Shrugging, I headed down the hallway to my room and opened the door, staring at Bastion for a few moments. "You okay?" I asked as I sat down, setting my hand on his head and quickly drawing my hand back. He felt warm, overly warm. My hand found the top of my water bottle, taking the cap off and holding it out to him. "Here… drink."

**Bastion's POV**

I eagerly took the water bottle and gulped down about half of it, only slightly helping with my heat. God… I had been pregnant for weeks now and the baby chose to start affecting me now? Why was it affecting me at all anyway? I had the growth delayed by… I felt like smacking myself on the head. It took so much energy to pull Lucas out of that dream that I must have used up the energy slowing the baby down… Which meant… "I'm completely vulnerable," I muttered, sighing and shaking my head. Being low on energy meant no use of powers and no normal defenses until at least half of it was regained… Until then I was just like any other human. I grimaced.

"I'm afraid I'm going to be a big pain to you for awhile, Lucas," I told him, falling back onto the bed. I was still in heat. I just hoped I didn't have those horny mood swings either… Those would be a big pain… Mood swings I could deal with, but being turned on and off like a light switch? That would drive me nuts…

_**Lucas- - -**_

Why would he be a bother? I moved so I was lying beside him, resting my head on the pillow. "Vincent is bringing Bella over later…" I mumbled under my breath. It wasn't going to be fun. My collar, my spiked, color changing collar, was hanging off a hook on the back of the door infront of my coat. Everything in my head was running around, trying to file away things. "And why are you going to be a pain? I find nothing wrong with you being in bed all day…you did save me after all."

**Bastion's POV**

"I'm vulnerable," I stated, getting straight to the point. "It took a lot more energy then I thought it would trying to pull you out of that dream, and now that I'm recovering I can use no powers or anything, I can't even delay the birth, making the side effects kick in. That's why I'm having this stupid hot flash." I made some room for Lucas on the bed. I didn't want to get any of my sweat on him and I desperately tried to avoid looking away from that collar.

"I'm going to be completely defenseless…" What was it with me and all that Damsel in Distress situations? Why couldn't I just be in normal trouble with my normal powers, why did I always have to be the vulnerable one?

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smirked a bit and nodded, leaning down to kiss his lips. "How long did you delay it anyway?" I asked after a few moments, growling a bit to myself as he moved away, wanting to hold him badly. I wanted to know how long I had to get a bigger living space… and a…I shuddered. A car. "I don't want a car…" I grumbled as I closed my eyes, taking his hand finally and pulling him closer, wrapping my arms around him.

**Bastion's POV**

"The most I can delay it is about two years, but I was planning on waiting until danger isn't in every corner." I chuckled. "So far we haven't even gone a week without some form of endangerment…" I moaned softly as Lucas held me in his arms, licking and kissing his neck. _Crap, _I thought as my pants started to become uncomfortable. I had to shift in order not to make it known… So not only did I get a hot flash, but I had to be horny too? Damn it, Bastion, control yourself…

"You don't have to be the one owning a car," I told him, trying to get my breathing to remain calm. "Besides, he's going to need a cool status when he gets to junior high, so I say keep the motorcycle and I can drive him in a car. Either that or we home school him…" I moved slightly lower and kissed the top of Lucas' chest. _Bastion. Stop, _I told myself. _Before it gets beyond your control… C'mon…you're not that turned on yet… _Oh but I so will be… Either way I gripped one hand into a really tight fist, trying to show restraint.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Not right now," I sighed, staring down at him. Vulnerable? So that meant he was going to be practically human… "I like the idea of home schooling… but that means he won't have human interaction, which he'll probably need. Besides…hopefully… he'll not have too many problems." I smiled a bit, kissing his lips gently before getting up.

"I'm going to get something to eat considering Vincent is taking forever to get our food." I leaned over, kissing his neck gently before walking from the room, going to see just what I had left in the refrigerator. When I opened the door, my teeth ground together. Nothing really… just tofu… and cheese, and lettuce and a bunch of other vegetables, well, that and ice cream…_When's the last time I went shopping? _I asked Bastion quietly, leaning against the counter as I debated what to eat.

**Bastion's POV**

_Well, never counting from when I first entered your house. _I chuckled. I placed my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. The hot flash had finally disappeared, thankfully, but now I felt cold… I slipped my shirt back on and yawned, sitting on the side of the bed. _I didn't even know you could cook. _That much was true. To distract myself from the tent in my pants I started thinking deeply.

_Vincent IS taking a little long… I bet he's with that guy in the restaurant… _I really hoped he wasn't, but we had no proof that he was with Bella…then again… _Think you can call Edward and ask when Vincent left? We should be able to tell when he'd be getting home by that… _Wasn't Vincent a vampire? Couldn't he just run over here within a matter of minutes?

_**Lucas- - -**_

_He's not with him… Chad works until late tonight…_ I smirked a bit, finally just giving up and grabbing an apple, walking back to Bastion and sitting down beside him, smiling after a few seconds. "So, other than the hot flash, how are you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I leaned back against the wall, stretching out to keep myself comfortable.

**Bastion's POV**

"Pretty well…I think…I hope," I finished, laughing at what I had just said. "I honestly have no idea. Man, the minute I get my energy back…" I yawned, stretching out and flopping down next to Lucas. "I swear the moment Vincent gets back…" Another yawn. "I'm gonna…kill the kid for making me…wait so long." I slowly closed my eyes. "I'm starving…" And just like that I was out like a light.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I watched as he fell asleep, sighing a bit, waiting for a little bit. Soon enough Vincent came in, carrying probably ten-correction, twenty shopping bags. Silently, I got up and walked into the kitchen, smiling a bit. Bella nearly tackled me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"So, where's Bastion?" she asked quietly, letting go and taking a few cautious steps back, tilting her head to the side as she watched. Vincent had gone to put away the groceries and I smelled the smell of fresh sushi and sashimi somewhere among the mess of bags.

"Sleeping, I think, I hope. He tired himself out this morning…"

She nodded, slipping past me and into my bedroom, plopping onto the bed and watching Bastion like I had been.

**Bastion's POV**

The sound of potential food clattering onto the table woke me up, my stomach growling stronger than ever before. "I swear I'm going to kill Vin-" The sight of Bella looking down at me startled me for a moment, but then I hugged her tightly to me.

"BELLS!!" I yelled, squeezing the life out of her. She gasped for air, but I knew she enjoyed it. I gave better bear hugs then Emmett, after all. I let her go, watching her wheeze for breath before she started laughing.

"I thought you were asleep," she said, but happy to see me none the less. I nodded.

"I was, but I can sleep anytime, I can only see you once in awhile." I looked around. "Where's Lucas?"

Bella pointed towards the kitchen. "Over there with Vincent." I nodded and quickly pushed Bella out of the room. "Best not keep them waiting!" I said and she only giggled.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I leaned back against the wall, glad that everything was finally put away when Vincent suddenly swore. I winced a bit at the loudness of his voice and raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked quietly, staring at him. "Why'd you swear?"

"I forgot to get something for Bastion to eat…" he said quietly as he looked away, red rising on his face as he stared at the floor.

"It's fine… I'll cook something…" I said under my breath, opening the door and pulling out some of the things that were just put in there. "So…" I looked up when I realized that Bastion and Bella were out here now. "What would you like to eat, Bastion?"

**Bastion's POV**

I slumped into a nearby chair, sighing. "Anything, really, and in a big portion," I told Lucas, smiling. My stomach felt like it had been replaced with a black hole that would swallow anything, and everything, in sight, me included. I heard it growl and covered it with my arms. If I didn't get some food, and fast, I was sure I would starve to death.

"Aw, poor baby," Bella stated. She meant me. I knew she meant me, yet it sounded so much like she meant the baby in me. I glanced at her cautiously, then remembered that she had heard that I had a baby, and relaxed. _Great, I'm at wit's end too, _I thought.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled after a few seconds and nodded, "Alright." A few seconds later I moved to sit beside him, kissing his lips gently. _Was something wrong before? _My hands ran through his hair carefully, raising an eyebrow before getting up, smirking a bit as I went back to the kitchen, finding something to cook in. "No grease, correct?" I turned my head to look at him after a few seconds, finally finding my pan, wincing when my hand twitched and I nearly dropped it.

_Why was he in your mind this morning?_

Panther, of course.

**Bastion's POV**

"Correct!" I stated, rolling the 'R'. I rested my head against my hand. _I just found it strange… You didn't know what was going on, to you it was just a dream, but Panther knew. He knew some…no…he knew _exactly _what was going on and where you were, even the danger of being there… By just looking at your reaction in the real world I knew it was something no ordinary dream could do, maybe something dangerous…and all those suspicions came true when I saw everything… _

I stared down at the table, deep in thought, before asking, _When you are you…where does Panther reside? Like, his personality…and when did you two get together…? It seems a lot like that between a bond of a human and an angel. _Normally, in the first few months, or years, of the transformation, the angel and human lived within one body simultaneously. Once the bond between the two of them grew large enough, they could merge into one being, sharing each other's knowledge, powers, and emotions until they made one being, not quite human, yet not quite angel either, until things like this happened, where all my energy was drained from me or I transformed into my angel stage. Obviously enough, I was one with my angel. It takes a while, though. People didn't' always make it through to the final transformation, whether they were happy with just being separate beings, or not knowing how to become one whole entity. Once that happened, though, you knew it was more than worth the wait.

_I wonder if it's the same with Panther…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed a bit as I opened the refrigerator again, knowing that Bella and Vincent had settled in the living room by the keyboard. _He resides in the second plane, as do I. We're two minds in one body. He can explain it better if you'd like, but he's not that great of cook, so you might get our thoughts mixed together if you want to hear what he has to say on the topic. _

Finally I found what I was looking for. It was going to be easier to cook something that didn't use grease. _Besides, he's probably bored today anyway, nothing really has happened except earlier…_ Truth was it was a dream just to me. But how? That I didn't understand why it seemed like a dream to me, but why? I wanted to know, too.

**Bastion's POV**

_Do you have to will him to take over?_ I asked. _Or does he by his own free will? Or is it that he only comes at a specific time or situation? _I sat there, deep in thought, but my hunger got in the way of thinking too deeply. _So, how did you two merge into one body anyway? _I had to admit it did puzzle me…

_Maybe, after we get comfortable and all, we can try and ask him? Unless he isn't one to like talking… _I could imagine just how impatient Panther could get…and how dangerous that could get too…

_**Lucas/Panther- - - **_

I shook my head, smirking after a few seconds. _We merged on my first visit to the second plane, _I turned to look at him, allowing Panther to take over.

_As for your other three questions, I can take control if he wills it or if he is unable to handle a situation. It happens often, like, in the fight with Doubt. _I trained my eyes on him, leaning back against the counter, my hands on the edge. _But no one knows except for you, Edward, and Carlisle. _"So do you have anything as a favorite food?" I turned back around, crouching down and pulling out a cutting board, finding the right knife for chopping food.

_I wouldn't trust him cooking…last time he nearly burned my house down…._ I rolled my eyes at Lucas' remark.

**Bastion's POV**

"Umm… Not really…I like anything, although I really like eggs…" I smiled. _No worries, you have me here in case anything like that happens. _I chuckled. I started thinking. _So it is like that of a merge between an angel and a human after all… _I told myself. I had to admit, all of it was rather fascinating. _So, Panther, if I may call you that, how is it that you know about that…dream like place Lucas was in, yet he doesn't? Does that mean that although in the same body, you two have different minds? I would expect that Lucas would know, or that you wouldn't know, but that dream sure didn't prove that theory correct… _

_**Panther- - -**_

I nodded and picked up a carton of eggs, sighing a bit. _It's like one. But as for the two separate minds, Lucas and I never really want to be one body, one mind. We know that sooner or later we'll end up like that, but it probably will be a long time. Unfortunately, Lucas will probably die before that… _"Like omelette?"

**Bastion's POV**

"Die?" I asked aloud by accident. The thought came as a shock to me. I quickly looked at Bella's way and, seeing her talking to Vincent, relaxed. _What do you mean he'll probably die? _"Umm…yeah, sure," I nearly muttered. The thought of Lucas dieing was almost unbearably painful… Lucas can't die… _Not without me…_

_**Panther- - -**_

_Yeah… I don't think he's told you yet. He's not exactly immortal. He can live forever, but he can also be killed. If he crosses a certain point of damage or sickness, there's no turning back. _I sighed and shook my head, _don't let it stress you, the more you stress, the more is stresses the child, and the more chance you have of loosing it, especially now when you're vulnerable. I don't see why you went into his mind today, you could have been destroyed, and it was stupid, really…sorry, it kind of ticked me off… _

**Bastion's POV**

_For one reason and one reason only. My life before Lucas was empty, and my life without him now would be pointless, plain and simple. _I didn't have to double think what I had just said, I meant every single word of it. Lucas was my love, my life, my _everything. _Having him die would, in turn, kill me too… _Lucas gives me hope, he gives me feeling…he doesn't make me feel as though I'm just some powerful tool… Even the Cullens weren't enough. Lucas has opened my eyes to everything, and to have him leave me would shut down everything all over again. As for the child… _

I looked down at my stomach. _I have a feeling that despite everything he'll be okay…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

_Thanks for telling him my life story…_ I sighed as I forced myself back into control, turning down the heat on the stove top and moving the pan away from the heat and waiting until it cooled. "I hate how he does that…" I mumbled under my breath, folding the egg over and finding a plate. A few moments later I sat beside him, holding out the plate. "First attempt at a completely cooked omelette, tell me how it compares." _Don't worry; I'm not dying any time soon. _

**Bastion's POV**

_Well I suppose that's a relief. _I chuckled, taking the plate and wasting no time in taking my first bite. I chewed it thoroughly, tasting all it had to offer, before swallowing. My reply to his questions was gobbling up the rest of the omelet within the next few seconds. "God," I sighed after finishing it up, "I was so hungry…" I took Lucas by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. "Thank you," I whispered into his ear, for both what he said about the death thing and the omelet.

_**Vincent- - -**_

I looked towards the two before rolling my eyes, leaning against Bella a bit as I did so, smiling as soon as I realized something. "You know… I still haven't eaten…" I got up, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her up, walking over to where my food was, opening the container and sitting on the table. "So, what's going on, Bastion?"

**Bastion's POV**

I looked up at Vincent, puzzled. "What do you mean going on?" I asked. There were so many things going on at once it was almost too hard to keep track anymore…and I wasn't about to blow information that I didn't want to slip because I forgot about who said what, where, and when…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I rolled my eyes and sighed, leaning back, listening quietly to my son and Bastion.

"Like how are you?" Vincent was quiet for a few moments before continuing, "Like… how are you doing? It's basically the same as what's going on…"

Sighing, I shook my head, "I don't think that's what he meant…"

**Bastion's POV**

"O-Oh!" Bastion exclaimed, finally getting it. "I'm fine now that I have food, yup. Thanks for asking," I replied, smiling as best I could. Yeesh, what was wrong with me? Could the fact that I couldn't keep track of anything was because the baby's side affects were still affecting me? Or was it some other reason… I sighed. "I'm sorry, just feeling kind of…off. Dunno why, though." I rested my head on my arms on the table.

_So…if you and Panther are not of one mind, does that mean that you could love two separate people? _I asked. It seemed like an appropriate question, at least to me.

_**Lucas- - -**_

My eyes flickered away as I thought and after a few moments I sat down. _ I don't know… can you be in love, Panther? _He was quiet, as if not wanting to answer, but I just shrugged and waited until he did to reply to Bastion.

_He says he can, but it would be with the same person I love…_

"Hey… Dad? I'm going to take Bella into town for a bit, if you don't mind…"

My eyes flickered up to him and I nodded, "Alright, just don't get into trouble…" I watched as they left before getting up. "Basically, if Panther is in love, it means I am, too. And I am, am I not?"

**Bastion's POV**

I nodded my head in understanding. "So does that mean he…? Actually, never mind." For once I didn't need my question to be answered. Actually, it would be nice, but I didn't want to push Panther too far, and something told me the question I was about to ask would be enough to do it. For some reason I didn't feel completely, well…comfortable about Panther. I felt almost nervous, like anytime I could just say or do something wrong and he'd get angry… Why was that? I shook my head. Too much to think about for today. I could contemplate on it before bed if I had to…

I watched as Vincent left the house, waving good bye to Bella. I heard the door lock and waited a little before talking again. "I worry about him, Lucas… I don't like that waiter. He doesn't strike me as the type of guy to keep up a stable relationship with anyone…" Part of me really wanted to see just what went on between those two…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled after a few moments and pulled him into my lap, kissing his neck gently as I leaned back against the chair. "Yes, he does," I mumbled quietly against his skin before sitting up straighter, wanting to see what he was going to do. Something about just being alone, being out of trouble for once, and not in danger, it was peaceful, calming, but, Bastion being… as he was now, was kind of great…

**Bastion's POV**

I leaned back against Lucas, sighing as I nestled my face into his neck. Being held by him took all my problems, fears, and anxieties away. It was like we were the only two people in existence and that was all that mattered. A small part of my mind urged me to go and see what Vincent was up to, but I was suddenly too tired for it. Instead I decided to melt into Lucas' embrace as always.

"Lucas," I muttered, my breath tickling his throat. I reached for his hands and put them over mine, his fingers fitting between the spaces between my own fingers. I rested both of our hands on my stomach and felt like going to sleep right then and there.

_**Lucas- - -**_

It must have looked strange, two men all curled up in the midst of a kitchen. I smirked a bit as I thought about this, gently leaning back and closing my eyes, making sure that Bastion was still in my arms, still how he had placed himself. "Yes?" I mumbled quietly, gently rubbing my thumb against his stomach, wondering just how far the child was along, just how much longer until it would be, but there was no telling because its growth had been slowed.

"How much longer?" I finally asked, opening my eyes and staring down at the raven haired beauty curled up with me.

**Bastion's POV**

"As soon as it's safe," was my reply. There was no telling when that would be. It would probably be never, probably next week. "I don't want the baby to be born into a time where he could be in constant danger from supernatural incidences… He deserves to live a normal life…at least until he's a teenager." My baby…our baby…deserved to be safe. When he becomes a teenager he would be ready to learn enough and be strong…

"I know you'd like to have the baby soon, I would too, but I can't risk it, not with so much happening… I'm sorry, Lucas." I really was sorry. I hoped he wasn't mad at me for my decision…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I groaned a bit and sighed, letting my head drop to his shoulder and closing my eyes, whining a bit. "It's okay…" I mumbled quietly. I wanted that baby to be born so badly so this wouldn't happen, maybe it would hold Doubt back, maybe it wouldn't. I had felt so horrible about what had happened before that I actually used all my vacation I had left to get off for the last month of the school year so I could be with Bastion, though I didn't tell him that.

"It's only been two or three months anyway, even if you didn't slow it, it would be with in the next seven or so months that the baby would be born. How is he anyway?"

**Bastion's POV**

I rubbed my stomach gently. "I think he's doing fine. Something tells me he's going to grow up to be one powerful kid." I smiled to myself. It sure would be nice to have him out already, to see him running around, a fusion between Lucas' genetics and his. Bastion had to admit, it brought a smile to his face when he thought about it. He closed his eyes and sighed, picturing what it would be like to actually talk to him.

_If only I could talk to you now, _I thought. _Are you even there? _I knew the question would remain unanswered…at least…that's what I thought would happen. My eyes flashed open, staring down at my stomach.

"What…?"

_**Lucas- - -**_

I blinked, staring at him for a few moments before sitting up a bit, "What's what?" I asked quietly, rubbing my thumb against his stomach and sitting up finally, picking him up into my arms and moving to our room, lying on the bed and him with me.

**Bastion's POV**

I was certain I had imagined it, I _had to _have imagined it… As soon as I had asked my question to the baby, I could have sworn I heard someone think back, _I'm here, _in my mind… It was a void I had never heard before, but it was impossible… Even if the baby possessed powers to read minds, there's no way he could have matured enough to actually understand what I had asked, much less communicate… "It's…nothing," I sighed finally, sliding my arms around Lucas and resting my face against his chest. I was probably just tired…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it before lying back and relaxing, a lot. I had heard something, but I didn't know what it was, all that I knew was that it came from Bastion. I rested my hands against him gently, feeling my child's presence. "It's not nothing," I murmured into his hair, breathing in his scent. "You smell beautiful..." After a little while, I finally looked up, hearing something, like a ghost, whispering in my ear. I noticed the small wisp of silver standing near the edge of the bed. Fidel. She still visited whenever it was possible to get out of the second plane.

I finally realized how tired I was, closing my eyes, waiting for sleep to over come me. I was glad when it finally did.

**Bastion's POV**

I had drifted off before I had even realized it. The pregnancy had me really worn out. By the time that I had finally woken up, it was well past ten. I felt like stretching, but I didn't want to wake Lucas in the process. Suddenly I heard the sound of a door shutting. Had someone broken in…? From the sound of the footsteps, whoever it was, was trying to be careful, yet he was moving too fast to be a human.

_Vincent, _I sent telepathically. _What were you doing out so late? _

_**Vincent- - -**_

I froze, thinking that maybe Dad had woken up, but instead it was only Bastion. Smiling a bit, I leaned against the door to my room and closed my eyes. _Nothing, B… _Something inside the house was tense, very tense, and I sighed, heading towards their room, opening the door without knocking and leaning back against it, the feeling pushing against my chest, pushing the air from me.

He was having yet _another _nightmare.

**Bastion's POV**

I looked at the expression on Vincent's face as he looked at his father and hoped that I was just imagining seeing that expression on his face before, but one look down at Lucas told me that my hopes had gone unanswered. Lucas has having another answer, yet this time there was no way I was strong enough to bring him out of the trance like last time… It'd have to be through a different way. I moved myself on top of Lucas and brought our foreheads together, closing my eyes and thinking hard, telepathically transmitting and image of myself into his mind, hoping I could do something.

_Lucas?! _I cried telepathically as I started to enter his mind.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I stared at Panther for a few moments before shaking my head. "Take over…" I mumbled quietly to him, staring up at him for the longest time before I shook my head and walked away, knowing he would. I didn't want Bastion in my mind this time. This time he wouldn't, couldn't get back out.

The darkness found me once again, wrapping around my arms and moving up my body. If Panther was caught… it would mean that Bastion would somehow get hurt. I could feel it all press against me and soon enough…

"Lucas!" Panther pinned me against the ground. Of course. He always knew what was going on. That forced me away, my body sitting up my head spinning, realizing that Bastion had been on top of me. I quickly wrapped my arms around him, holding him carefully.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, "Are you okay?"

**Bastion's POV**

"Yeah…fine," I mumbled, slightly dazed. I still wasn't able to use too much energy, but it was coming back thankfully… I just wished there was someway to get it back faster… I slumped down beside Lucas again, staring up at the ceiling. What if something was to happen while in this state? How would I be able to protect both Lucas and the baby? It would be all up to Lucas, and I didn't want to give Lucas such a burden, he didn't deserve it… I closed my eyes once more. This time the darkness had come close to taking him…how much longer before it did truly consume him?

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed a bit and wrapped my arms around him. "Vincent, go to bed or something," I mumbled, kissing Bastion gently, waiting until Vincent had left to move to I was sitting above Bastion, staring down at him. "That… darkness… do you know what it is?" I asked after a few moments, running my thumbs gently down his face and over his lips.

**Bastion's POV**

I shook my head, a sad expression casting over my face. "I wish I did," I muttered. "I'm sorry I can't protect you from it… If I just knew what it was I could probably do something but…" I looked away from his face, finding myself unable to keep looking at his face. I was afraid I would start crying. I feel so helpless, especially now. I'm sorry I can't be anything useful to you right now."

_**Lucas- - -**_

I stared at him for a few moments before sighing a bit. "You are useful no matter what. You're what keeps me here…" I leaned down and kissed his lips gently. "And right now I'm seriously bored and I want to do _something _that isn't so depressing." I had an idea of how to get some of Bastion's energy back, but I could keep that until later.

**Bastion's POV**

I smiled, another mood swing leading to me being happy and I kissed him back eagerly before grinning. "So what would you like to do then? …It's not eating is it?" I asked. I still felt full from… Wait…now that I think about it… "Although I am starting to get hungry again…" I was eating for two now, after all. At least…temporarily… I thought to myself how I would look with the baby and the thought brought a frown to my face. I really wasn't looking forward to being fat again…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed a bit, moving my hand away and drawing out from his mind. "You won't look all that bad with a baby," I mumbled quietly, "Besides, you'll loose the weight quickly." How I knew what he was thinking about was way past me. I laid down, pulling him so he was on top of me and kissed his neck gently. "What would you like to eat?"

**Bastion's POV**

_You! _I wanted to scream, but by some miracle I was able to control myself. "I don't know…how about a sand which? With a shake?" I loved shakes. I haven't had one in the longest time. "I can make the shake even, just want a delicious sand which… With avocados and tomatoes and maybe some olive oil on the bread…" My stomach was growling already…

_**Lucas - - -**_

I smiled a bit and rolled my eyes, sitting up, "Alright," I mumbled into his ear, "Anything else you want with that?" I wanted to badly to say _Me, _but I resisted the urge, wanting to save that for later as I stood up.I was willing to go to the ends of the earth for him and back right now. I wanted… a lot more than my lips would let me say and finally I pulled him up, kissing him gently, arms around his waist.

**Bastion's POV**

I moaned slightly from the kiss, pulling us back together to share a much longer, deeper kiss, my hunger for him becoming too much. _God, show some self-control! _My mind screamed, and my body finally complied, pulling slowly away from Lucas. I licked my lips and smiled innocently, my breathing heavier than before. "Sorry," I mumbled, although my body screamed for more. My fingers began to fidget slightly as they ran slowly up and down Lucas' strong arms. I never got tired of feeling his muscles… _Self-control, must show self-control…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

"It's fine," I mumbled quietly, pushing him gently down against the bed, running a hand through his hair carefully before standing up again. "Is there anything _else _you would like?" He knew exactly what I was implying, watching his face, wondering just how he would react. There was a problem here, Vincent was outside the room. Sighing, a fist connected with the door and I heard a few moments later the audible click of another door closing.

**Bastion's POV**

I grinned and sighed. "I guess maybe food, but that's about it…" I put my arms underneath the pillow that was below my head. My hormones felt completely out of whack… It was then that I wondered if I could have both my food and Lucas at the same time… _That would be for dessert, _I thought and I chuckled slightly. Was my mind always this erotic, or was this the baby's doing too? Either way it was kinda fun.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I nodded as I opened the door, going to the kitchen. Soon enough I was sitting back on the bed, setting the plate gently beside him and leaning over my Angel carefully, kissing his lips. "You look beautiful…" I mumbled as quietly as I could, running my hands gently down his chest, settling on his stomach, wanting to have a connection with my child, but I knew that only he had one.

**Bastion's POV**

I placed my own hand over his, breathing evenly. "Thank you," I replied, staring up at the ceiling for a few moments before sitting up, quickly eating away at what had been put on the plate. I felt like I was starving again. It wasn't until most of the plate was gone that thought to ask, "Oh…wait…do you want some?" I asked him, laughing awkwardly. I could be such a pig at times…

_**Lucas- - - **_

I rolled my eyes as I leaned back more. "I want to know how our child is…" I mumbled under my breath as I relaxed and closed my eyes. "And no thank you, I've already eaten today…" Well, eaten, not fed. I sat up after a few moments, pulling him closer, kissing his neck softly. "I'm hungry…" came from my throat before I could stop it, the words mixed in with a deep purr.

**Bastion's POV**

I licked the tips of my fingers before chuckling, turning towards my love. I placed chaste kisses one his neck up to his jaw, placing several light kisses on that too before licking his lips slowly. "What would you like to eat?" I asked in a very seductive voice, my hand already sliding down from rubbing against his chest to go lower….

_**Lucas- - -**_

"You…" I smiled softly, stopping his hand, all instincts going back to my vampiric days, my lips catching his. "I need to feed, Bastion…" Hand tightened around his wrist and absentmindedly I ran my tongue over my teeth, feeling the fangs. "I need you…"

**Bastion's POV**

I chuckled. "I don't think you've ever asked directly before, Lucas," I told him, shifting slightly to make myself comfortable before exposing more of my neck. "You're free to take it, you know… You don't even have to ask." At least he didn't make it hurt when it bit me, although I always thought it had to be a little more messy than just a clean bite… Not like I was really looking forward to pain, though…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I nodded, resting my hands on his stomach once more, nuzzling the spot gently. It didn't have a scar, but I could tell that it was there, the bite from before. It felt a few degrees cooler than the rest of his skin. Carefully I kissed the spot before biting down, making the bite as clean and painless as possible.

**Bastion's POV**

I winced slightly before closing my eyes. Despite the fact that my blood was being drained it felt kind of nice… Although I would never slit my wrists, I now understood why some people did it so much. It was sort of like a relief, even for the most temporary of moments, and having Lucas this close to me was enough to let him do anything to be and it would still be alright.

I placed my arms behind him and slightly rubbed his back, my fingers slowly tracing his cool skin. Underneath my fingertips it felt heavenly...

_**Lucas- - -**_

It was a little bit, but I finally sat up, wiping my lips and staring down at the spot for a few moments, licking away a few drops of blood before lying back, holding him close. For some reason, I was in one of those moods, I wanted to sing. Well, maybe it was because we had a concert, the first since Fidel died. It was tomorrow, and well, I hadn't told Bastion yet.

"_Carry on my wayward son…there'll be peace when you are done…lie your weary head to rest…don't you cry no more…"_

For some reason, the song just came out of me, it wasn't one of ours, and it was just one of the song's we'd be singing as a tribute. We were doing a tribute to a few of Fidel's favorite bands and Fidel as well, with one of the songs she had written.

**Bastion's POV**

"Sounds nice," I mumbled, now groggy from the blood loss. His singing was enough to make me sleepy, but there was no better place to fall asleep anyway, in his arms, with him never letting me go… It had always been a fantasy of mine to live like this, and now that it had come true it was a little too much to believe.

"Where did you…hear it?" I asked, kissing his neck softly since it was the closest to my lips.

_**Lucas - - -**_

"Fidel…" I sighed a bit, tilting my head a bit and smiling after a few moments. "Kansas is one of her favorite bands, and we've got a tribute to her favorite bands and her tomorrow…" I sighed, hoping he wouldn't get mad. That was the only thing I had to keep up, the band. Broken Leviticus… they were very important, and I had apparently been appointed lead singer since her death.

**Bastion's POV**

"Tomorrow, huh?" I sounded disappointed, because I definitely was, but I understood. This was important, and Lucas took Fidel's place in everything now that she was gone. _It's not like I have a right to stop him anyway, _I thought. "Do you want me to be there, or is it just for people she knew for a long time?" I asked. I always regretted not being able to get to know Fidel, even though her smoking habits did prevent me from doing that very thing…

_**Lucas- - -**_

"It's for everyone she knew, even if she had just met them," I smiled a little bit. "Trust me, it's going to be very crowded, actually, I'm pretty sure they had decided to move the show to the football stadium at the school…" My voice trailed off as I thought, smiling after a few seconds as I realized they had. "Yeah, they moved it." What was I supposed to be wearing tomorrow? A shudder went through me as I remembered, leather. _Crap…_

**Bastion's POV**

I grinned. "Leather, huh?" I asked, listening in on his thoughts. "Mmm…I'm so there then," I stated, kissing his lips gently before moving further away from him. I was starting to feel hot again and I groaned. _I swear, if this is another hot flash… _And sure enough I was on fire all over again. I whined. "How many times does this happen a day? I thought these were supposed to be flashes anyway, not nuclear explosions that keep on killing even after the bomb has passed…" I took one of Lucas' hands and pressed it up against my forehead, the coolness sending me to absolute bliss.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I chuckled softly, "Yes, leather pants and vest," I mumbled quietly as I stripped off my shirt and his and pulled him closer, pressing him against my chest and letting him feel it, hoping it would cool him off. "I hate your hot flashes, or whatever they are…"

Even though I did love it, it was a reason to be half naked and still cuddle without having sex. It was nice…

**Bastion's POV**

I let out a long moan as his cool skin pressed up against my boiling one. I felt like drooling from the amazing feeling I got, and I think I did a little. "Undershirt?" I asked teasingly. It would be so hot seeing Lucas in leather, yet nothing under it…although that would probably get him more attention, which would mean less time with me… I frowned at the thought. No, he would only wear nothing underneath when it came to me. I grinned, but hid it as I buried my face into his strong chest. I ran my fingers up and down his many muscles, sometimes tracing over them, although I was still broiling…

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Can't you just wait to see?" I asked quietly, my hands toying with his pants, wondering if we were both completely… "God's my mind is wandering, Bastion…" I mumbled quietly, wishing everything would go away. The uncomfortable feeling, Bastion's hot flashes…

**Bastion's POV**

"Alright, alright," I sighed, letting up on what he would be wearing, but I was now determined to know what it was he was thinking about. "Wandering to what?" I asked Lucas. I looked at him and he seemed strange to me somehow. "Is something wrong, love? If so, please tell me…" I placed my hand behind his neck, rubbing it slightly. "Just relax…"

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Wouldn't you like to know…" I breathed, staring down at him for a few moments, moving my head to crack my neck. Really… should I tell him? Eh, it wouldn't hurt. "I want to play, but I don't want to hurt our child…" I stared at him uneasily, hoping he understood what I meant.

**Bastion's POV**

My eyes widened for a moment before I began laughing. "You think you'd hurt the baby?" I chuckled, but then I stopped and looked up at him, smiling, before kissing him. "Having sex doesn't hurt the baby, it actually induces labor! Didn't you know that?" I asked, chuckling a little more before wrapping my arms around his neck. "You don't have to worry about the baby, Lucas. He has two great fathers, and we wouldn't do anything to hurt him… Besides, I know my pregnancy stuff." I winked.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I blinked. Okay, I really didn't want or need to know that. I rolled my eyes and unbuttoned his pants, slipping them off of him and letting them fall to the side, off the bed to join our shirts. "Alright, my love, do you mind?" Gods, my mind was wandering, Bastion was having hot flashes, and I was fucking horny. What else could have happened at a half an hour to midnight?

**Bastion's POV**

"Mind?" I giggled. "Lucas, I've been asking for this ever since we first did it, I don't think I'll neglect it now that you want it too…" I spread my legs, yet still kept my knees up, allowing our bodies to fit when I pulled him down to kiss him hungrily, my arousal already reaching it's hardest and Lucas hadn't even done anything to me yet… I ground into his body with my own, my arousal pushing up against his pants, needing attention.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Vincent - - -**_

Gross...Okay, seriously, I had never seen Dad in leather, and I never wanted to, again. He had on a pair of leather pants and a leather vest and I swear I had never, _never _seen him look more happy about wearing a pair of pants that were tight as hell on him.

"Vincent…" Bella tapped my shoulder, breaking me from my daze. I turned and looked up at her and Edward for a few moments before smiling a bit. "This is crazy, isn't it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but what aspect are you talking about? The amount of people or what my Dad is wearing?"

"Both…" Bella stared at me for a few moments before shrugging a bit and getting up as the lights dimmed. The screams around us elevated into full out chants and I rolled my eyes. Everyone was so excited about seeing the Band Director… though I had to admit, he did look kind of good.

And then everything went crazy…

Dad stepped onto stage, his hair back in a ponytail, a blue streak of hair hanging to the side. Gods, that hair spray was freezing cold. I smirked a bit, remembering the metal bottle in my pocket. Blue hair paint, I don't think Dad would dye his hair unless he felt like getting fired, well, that or he'd dye what didn't show when his hair was down. But he sure liked that blue.

"What is up Washington?!" The screams elevated once more in response. The whole freaking band, both Junior and Senior High, the whole of Forks, some of La Push and their school, and even some people I had never heard of before, including Fidel's family, and one very white haired being that was standing a few feet away. One word crossed my mind when I had noticed him. Enemy.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I knew Aro was in the crowd, along with Jane. I had noticed it when they arrived.

"Okay… Okay…" I breathed, "Let's just all calm down now…I've never seen such an excited group for a tribute." Truth was, the last time we had done a Tribute, it wasn't nationally televised either. "So, we all know Kansas," I leaned a bit forward. One thing about leather, it didn't breathe for shit. That and I wasn't wearing an undershirt, which meant the leather was pressing against my chest freely. "We all know some of the greatest songs of all time..." I found Bastion's eyes, finally. _Hello, beautiful. _

"So, in Tribute to Fidel…" I cleared my throat a bit, taking the microphone from its stand, "we're going to rock this house tonight."

I didn't even have to announce the first song; they all knew what it would be. Carry On My Wayward Son, by Kansas. It was her favorite and anyone who was anybody would know this. She always played it in the band hall. My vocal cords were aching. I had sung every song that we were doing today, minus one that was more of a surprise, and I had _sang _them, belted them out almost too literally. I'd be lucky if my voice lasted until tomorrow morning.

And of course, there was Fidel, out of the spirit world and hanging out near the press box.

I was actually glad after we had gotten through Kansas, but then came Switchfoot. I Dare You To Move and Meant to Live.

_You know… Bastion, I don't think I've ever sang this much before I met you._

**Bastion's POV**

I giggled. _Sorry, dear, but honestly your voice is fantastic… I'm glad you're singing so much because I honestly can't get enough. Love the pants, by the way… Whatever you do, though, don't think about last night. _I giggled before looking over towards Vincent's slightly disgusted face and I broke into more laughter. _I'm sorry that you have to suffer through this _, I told Vincent telepathically, _But honestly I won't hide the fact that I _love _what he's wearing! The blue really works for him too. _  
Apparently Lucas and I shared an affinity for blue, which was made obvious from the black and blue I was wearing. I giggled more and although Bella didn't know about what she joined in. I think she got an idea when she saw me looking at Vincent. I was sitting next to her and Alice was on my other side while Edward was sitting right behind Bella. The entire Cullen family had shown up to support Lucas, of course, but I don't know how I ended up getting Edward's seat.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Alice, Bella, and I both got ultra hyper at these types of events. We were constantly laughing, giggling, flailing arms, even singing along! We went crazy, which was unusual considering I normally shut down around a lot of people.

_So you mean to tell me that what he's wearing wasn't your idea? _Edward asked me. I looked up towards him and grinned.

_Nope! Although the no undershirt part was. _I laughed as Edward's face contorted with disgust.

_Awe, don't give me that look, Edward! You know you'd be just as excited if Bella wore no under- _

_Bastion if you know what's good for your wings you will NO finish that sentence. _Edward warned, but he knew I was right. I sighed, staring up at him. Edward sure had turned docile since taking me in as a family member… I wonder if he noticed…

_Y__es, I have… _He thought with a slight scowl and I grinned. I went back to squealing and yelling with Alice and Bella and hollered Lucas' name when he started the next song.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I chuckled softly inside my mind. _Beautiful Bastion, if you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't _remind _me of last night. _And then I went silent for the next song, having to remember all the words, considering I didn't sing this one as much.

But one of the songs I was to sing Fidel had written. She had taken part of a pirate song and mixed it in with another song and then made up more lyrics. And I kind of loved it. It was called Death Be Part (Hoist the Colours Dear).

Truthfully, I wondered if anyone had seen enough of the third Pirates movie to even know the song thoroughly. As soon as we were done with all the tribute, I disappeared behind stage to change into something lighter, even though we weren't done. One of the band mates started going through a list of things that we had decided to say in her honor and soon enough as soon as I had finished a full bottle of water and changed out of the damned leather and into a loose shirt and a pair of black jeans, plus 'pirate boots' as Bella liked to call them.

I sighed a bit and walked back out, to see that the whole freaking band was standing. The beginning was drums and voices, and well, I was kind of happy about that…it meant I could hide my voice for a few moments.

**Bastion's POV**

I stopped laughing enough to see how everything had changed. Lucas had changed out of his outfit, much to Vincent's relief, and into something more casual. I saw the look on Bella's face, saw her staring at his boots, and I knew that she knew something.

"Bella," I started. "What do you know that I don't…"

"Just that Lucas is going to sing this song that Fidel had written," she said very simply. "That's all." I rolled my eyes as she gave me an innocent smile. _You're saving those leather clothes for later, _I sent to Lucas and grinned. _And I'm not all that beautiful, _I teased. Either way I found a way to calm down Alice and we all settled down, ready for the new song Lucas was going to sing. A part of me wondered just how hoarse he would be after tonight.

_**Lucas- - -**_

_Hoarse as hell, my love, _I smiled a bit and sighed, staring out into the crowd and taking a deep breath. "Okay, sorry 'bout disappearing there, but I had to change out of that leather before I had all the girls on stage…and… well, my fiancée, but that's besides the point." I chuckled softly. "Anyway, let me tell you a little story…"

Nearly twenty seconds later the drummer behind me coughed, his stick accidentally hitting the rim of the drum, sending my ears to a bleeding state, well, not literal bleeding, but that damn metallic sound hurt my ears.

"Anyway… before I get my ear drums torn out… by the woman we all know and love, Death Be Part." _I feel really weird singing a woman's lyrics… Bastion… but oh well…_

Alright, just a heads up, the stuff in bold is slow, really slow…and the stuff in italics is faster. Much Faster. It also takes a few of the lyrics from Hoist the Colours from POTC3

Key- Lucas L

Lucas & Others A

Any other part with out an L infront of it… well, then that's not Lucas

-Death Be Part-

**A- Yo ho, all together, hoist the colours high-**

_L-There once was a power beyond our reach_

_We all have felt it before_

_There's nothing stopping us from seeing it there…_

_But let it fall from despair._

_A-Death betrayed us all_

_There was something that we all saw_

_That one boy we once knew-_

_L- It was death that betrayed us_

_Love that saved us is rare…_

_We knew it was gone_

_But then we saw this light from before…_

**L- Yo ho… all together…hoist the colours high**

**Heave ho…Death be part…**

-End-

It was only to last about a minute or so, she never finished writing it…it was about love… and how love brought death… my eyes widened a bit when I realized what it meant… her current boyfriend. Killed her.

**Bastion's POV **

I had pieced together what Lucas had thought almost before he had finished thinking. The guy Fidel was involved with…ended up being the guy who killed her… How did that make any sense? I mean, I knew stories like those appeared everywhere all over the news and newspapers, but still… That still left many doors open as to why he had killed her… It could have been he was just using her for something, that he really did love her but it was by accident that he killed her, which was highly unlikely, or that she was planning on leaving him and he decided that 'if I can't have you, no one can', or… There were too many possibilities as to why, but at least now we know who did…

The thought sickened me. To use someone like that, or if he really did love her…to kill someone you love? I'd sooner kill myself than lay one finger on Lucas… The whole thought had soured my mood, but I didn't let it show. Only Lucas, me, and now Edward knew thanks to his mind reading powers… At least he knew that he had to keep quiet for now too. _But only for now…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

I closed my eyes, smiling after a few moments and shook my head before opening my eyes once more and staring into the crowd. "It's good to see so many people… but, as we all know, all good things must come to an end, and I must depart…" I smiled a bit more before bowing a little and heading off stage, my head pounding as I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes and waiting for Bastion to appear. I needed a shoulder right now, badly.

And… I knew it was him, I could have murdered that damn bastard…right then and there. My fist connected with the wall and I listened to the echo before sitting down on the floor, head falling back, feet flat, eyes closed. I needed a drink, I needed some _good _wine.

**Bastion's POV**

I didn't give Bella an explanation when I had disappeared, but she was used to me appearing and disappearing by now. I was a lot like a ghost, at times. I had practically flown, well wanted to but couldn't due to the people, to Lucas and had appeared next to Lucas within a minute. I wasted no time, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him to my chest. Funny how we managed to switch roles at times.

"You alright?" I muttered into his ear, rubbing his back. Fidel had meant everything to Lucas, and now not only did he have to deal with his loss, but with the fact that her very boyfriend had killed her? If I was him I'd feel like murdering too…but someone had to be the stable one here. Thankfully, my pregnancy had subsided a great deal thanks to my recovering energy. "It's alright if you need to vent some frustration, you know. I'm right here…"

_**Lucas- - -**_

I leaned against him and took a deep breath. "If I vent my frustration, our baby not might be born…" I said quietly, though I could tell that there was venom in my voice. "I'm going to fucking kill that bastard…" I pulled away before I could hurt Bastion, my voice rasping. There was no way I'd do that tonight… though.

My knees felt like rubber and a few moments later I fell back to my knees and closed my eyes. "I love you, Bastion…" I rasped, leaning against him, my head on his shoulder. "I don't want to remember this… I just want it to go away."

**Bastion's POV**

_Go away, huh…? _I remember I had been practicing my secondary Angelic powers with the Cullens and Bella before meeting Lucas.

_"To take full advantage of what you are, you must practice and enhance every skill, for you have each and everyone for a special reason…" _Carlisle had told me. Angels had a way with people. Put simply, they have very charming aspects about their personality, whether it's shifting your voice to sound hypnotic, your mannerisms, or just the way that you speak to people, they had a supernatural ability over people, and combined with their telepathic powers…

"May I try something? I'm not sure it will help, but maybe…" I wanted to help Lucas, I wanted to grant him his wish, even if only for a little while.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I sighed a bit and nodded, closing my eyes. "Not here, okay?" I asked quietly as I sat up, staring at him, taking his hands gently and teleporting us to our home without another word. I knew Vincent was planning on staying with the Cullens to try and get to know everyone. It didn't bother me all that much. I fell into out bed and sighed a bit. I needed to fix my voice, too, but everything was just… messed up.

**Bastion's POV**

_"_Shh, shh, shh," I told him, rubbing his cheek with my hand as I laid down beside him. "Just calm down, love… Now…relax…breathe deeply… Try to keep your mind blank or focused on one thing…" I instructed, and when I felt he had cleared his mind somewhat I closed my own eyes, brining him into an embrace, holding him from behind. "Just…relax…" I repeated. I let the world linger in the air. My voice started to echo in Lucas' mind and the room. _Relax, _I thought, and even the thought seemed to resonate within Lucas' mind. Sooner or later everything had disappeared around us and suddenly…

There was a large, green and grassy field. The sun was shining brightly, no cloud covering the large, blue sky. There weren't many trees, but there was a large one up top a hill where Lucas was sleeping, creating a nice cool shade. There was a lake not too far off, blue and crystalline. Water never looked so pure. Lucas was just waking up…

_**Lucas- - -**_

Apparently my eyes didn't want to open. But I made them, staring up at the tree standing above me in all it's glory. I hadn't seen one like this in nearly… ten years. It was beautiful… and I didn't even know where I was. "Bastion…?" Hopefully he was around or sooner or later this would turn into a nightmare, and I knew my mind couldn't handle one of those again. I had had two in one day.

I forced myself to stand, even though this place made me in a lazy mood, and started off towards the lake, staring at the water quietly, a small smile creeping across my face as I stopped. "Bastion, you there?"

**Bastion's POV**

"You're awake!" squeaked a small voice. From the sound it seemed to be coming from a little boy. Up top the tree that Lucas was on was sitting a little boy on a large branch. He had been silent until he had scene Lucas awake, now in a highly cheerful disposition. He descended down in front of Lucas and hugged his chest. He was only about the length of Lucas' waist to his neck, which meant he was three years old at most. There were demon wings protruding from his back, but instead of black they were an unusually bright, clean, reflective white, that when seen afar could be mistaken as having feathers.

"Daddy!" the boy yelled, still hugging Lucas.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I blinked, staring down at him for the longest time before wrapping my arms around him gently, falling into a sitting position and leaning a bit to the side as if wondering where this boy had come from. But he had called me... Daddy. "Who are you?" I breathed, though it felt kind of disrespectful. "Are... you my son?" Where was Bastion if he was here?

But... this child was beautiful. I didn't even know his name, and yet he was right here, right infront of me. "Where is he?" I finally asked, carefully brushing a strand of hair from his eyes.

**Bastion's POV**

The boy looked puzzled, tilting his head in confusion, before grinning, as though catching onto some joke. "I'm your son, daddy! You should know this by now," he giggled. The boy had dark, short hair that was spiky at the ends, his skin tone was that of Lucas' and although he was young he could already speak like a seven year old. His eyes were a strange shift between blue and green when he turned his head. Looking directly at them, though, they appeared to be a dark blue.

"Bastion?" he asked, again confused, before finally getting it. "Oh!! Dad is up there," he pointed up to the sky. There was a large figure with huge, white wings attached to it. Each wing seemed to be the same size of the figure itself, and it reflected the light in all different directions like a diamond. The figure had been flying up there and he quickly flew down, flapping its wings when it had gotten close to Lucas and the boy to slow down before landing on its feet.

"Nice to see you up again," I told Lucas, smiling. The boy flew up to my head and sat there as though it were a nest. I looked up at him and chuckled. "You're not causing Daddy trouble are you, Laurent?" The boy shook his head no.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I stared for the longest time. What was going on? I couldn't figure out what was going on, and yet, it all felt familier. "Bastion…" I looked up towards him, raising a brow and holding out my hand. "What's going on?" I didn't even know what had happened, I didn't remember Laurent's birth…any of his birthdays, and he looked well over one. My head went reeling with questions and soon enough I fell back, closing my eyes, waiting for the explanation.

**Bastion's POV**

Laurent looked puzzled as always and I giggled before patting his head. "I'll handle Daddy, you just go and fly if you want." Laurent immediately jumped at the chance and flew off, zipping around quickly through the air like a huge, graceful butterfly. I wrapped my arms around Lucas. "You said you wanted to go away from everything, and although this is temporary, I used some of my angelic powers to re-create a place that you've always thought about. Somewhere peaceful, with me and your child…" I explained, kissing his lips gently. "Just let go for awhile… Everyone needs a break after all." I smiled.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I nodded a bit, staring at him for the longest time before leaning over and kissing him gently. "You know that anything in my mind could use this to an advantage, right?" I asked quietly as I pulled him down with me, leaning against him and staring at the lake for the longest time. "Like the darkness or Panther."

**Bastion's POV**

"Maybe… I mean, it is possible, but…" I stared off to look at Laurent. "I tried really hard to protect your mind with my powers, of course…I'm still weak…" I looked down at the ground, disappointed. I had forgotten to take into consideration how little my energy still is. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have thought this through further…" I held Lucas' hands in my own. "But if something does happen, at least I'll be here with you through it…" I smiled weakly up at him.

_**Lucas- - -**_

Dammit, why'd I have to go and say that? There was a strong urge just to say, 'Yeah, you should have', but I shook my head at the thought and wrapped my arms around him. "And you did protect it," I breathed, bringing our lips together, but careful not to go too far with Laurent around. "Why are we naming him Laurent anyway? It sounds like… something from the time that I was born."

**Bastion's POV**

I looked up at him, slightly confused, and then back at Laurent who was still zipping through the air without a care in the world. "It's strange," I started. "I really didn't think of name him Laurent at all… When I appeared here and I saw him the name just popped into my mind like I've been saying it for all my life… I figured it was just part of your fantasy…" I looked at Lucas, slightly perplexed. "How he looks…didn't you think of that too…?" I certainly hadn't thought of it. How Laurent looked, acted, and sounded had nothing to do with me since I hadn't really given it any thought…

_**Lucas- - -**_

"I…" I admit I had thought about how he would look, but, nothing I had thought of was anything close to what he did look like, or how he acted. "I can't say that I have to the extent he looks…" I finally sighed, looking up at him. "Laurent?" I asked as I sat up, holding out my arms to the boy. "Come here…" I wanted to feel him in my arms. Who knew how long this was going to be… and well, how long Bastion could keep this up. He was always saving me from himself, or myself, and I really hated it.

**Bastion's POV**

Laurent stopped his flying and grinned widely before flying into Lucas' arms, hugging him back comfortably. "Daddy," he muttered happily in his arms and I couldn't help but find the sight very cute, even though I was completely perplexed as to how Laurent was here… If Lucas hadn't imagined him this way, then how was he…? I sat down, sighing. I was starting to feel kinda tired, but I could keep it up for awhile longer. The scenery was just all too calming…a nap here would be perfect.

I smiled as I watched Lucas hug his son. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy before…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I could feel it waver just slightly, feeling a small bit of pain run through me. I knew it. "I love you, Laurent," I mumbled quietly, kissing his forehead gently. My hand found Bastion's and I turned my eyes to him. _You can bring us back… you know. I'll be okay…_ I tried to force a kind smile, but it was going to be hard. I knew I'd have Laurent as soon as he was born…and yet I felt like I was going to have to bury him or something.

**Bastion's POV**

I saw Laurent smile and wave. "See you later, daddies!!" he yelled before shimmering away, but surprisingly I didn't feel sad…almost as if he were still with us. I wrapped my arms around Lucas' neck and kissed his lips gently. "Alright, but I'm going with you all the way. If you encounter the darkness, then I shall face it with you." I nestled against his chest. "Part of being together is that we're there for each other, through pain and pleasure. We don't have to be alone anymore." I closed my eyes, feeling the fantasy world shudder away just like Laurent had not too long ago.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I nodded, leaning against him and closing my eyes. "Can we just sleep?" I asked quietly, barely waiting for an answer as I lay down, wrapping my arms around him. I wanted nothing more than to sleep tonight, just be calm and happy. And I wanted more time with Laurent and my dreams, my good dreams, would probably bring that. "Can we please sleep?"

**Bastion's POV**

"Okay," I mumbled into his shoulder, fitting myself comfortably in his muscular embrace as I slowly drifted back into my body, and into comfortable sleepy silence. Sleep had become my number one friend as of late… I was awake, but my entire body was begging to just go back into my deep slumber, refusing to move from it's position. I just tightened my hug around Lucas, making sure I would know if something was wrong, before immediately drifting off again.


	13. Chapter 13

Whew. Wow, I haven't put something up in a while. Well, as you can all tell, our story is packing on the pounds. And it's getting juicier. Just a warning, this chapter contains Mature content. If you don't like... you might want to skip over the parts with Chad and Vincent's point of view. Just a warning dears.

And finally! Summer break, but it's going to be a bit before we get 14 to you, I mean, we may be some pages into it, but it'll be a while still...-pokes- Just... deal...K?

Also, I'm putting this up on my homepage as well, I'll be adding all of it sooner or later... I'm only... 7 chapters behind on updating that.

But, yes, I have taken down Contrition. There is a good reason behind it.

Lack of interest.

Anyway, enjoy dears

**_

* * *

_**_**Lucas- - -**_

"See this C?" I smiled a little bit, pointing to the note in the book that was laid out before me and the boy sitting beside me. This was Alexander, the junior high Clarinet section leader. He was really good, and even so, I was giving him lessons over summer break so he was ready for High school, when he would get pushed to tenth chair. And sadly, that wasn't all that fun, loosing your chair because you moved up a grade. His eyes flickered up to me, sighing after a few moments.

"I don't get the rhythm though…" he said quietly, but his eyes were searching, and I knew for exactly who. Bastion and Vincent. Apparently my son made him feel uneasy and Bastion's aura was one that scared him. But he had seen Bastion before, in the school, at competition, and he was afraid of him.

My eyes flickered up to the clock and I smiled a bit when I heard a knock on the door. "We'll work on that next week, Alex, just, practice and try to figure out the rhythm on your own." I got up, setting my own clarinet carefully on the couch and moved to open the door, smiling a bit at the woman standing there, his mother. But behind her stood none other than Aro himself.

As soon as Alex and his mother were gone and a block away at least, I stepped aside for Aro, heading to get a cup of coffee for myself. "So, why are you here this early?"

Aro smiled a little and stepped inside, letting the door close behind him. "It's amazing, I leave Volterra just to visit an old friend, and he's so… resentful."

I chuckled softly, pouring a cup for him and sat down on a chair, watching him. "Because this old friend doesn't like what that look in your eyes means," I replied calmly, staring at him for a few moments before smiling a little bit. "So what do you want this time?"

"You back, but I can't get that, can I?" Aro rolled his eyes as he looked away, settling infront of me, coffee in his hands. "I miss that vampire that was so closely connected to the demon world."

"He's right here, only stronger than you and a demon now."

"So where's the Angel?"

My eyes darkened. "My fiancée is none of your business," I replied quickly, staring at him. "Do you understand me? You shall not touch him; you shall not go _near _him."

Aro smirked a bit and looked away from me before he finally settled once more, raising a brow. "Lucas, my friend, I wasn't going to touch him…" my eyes widened when Jane suddenly appeared. "Jane was."

"Get her out of this house!" I was standing before I knew it, my voice louder than I wanted it.

**Bastion's POV**

"Not fast enough!" he barked at me, charging for yet another flurry of punches. I was tired out, but I kept going. After all this was what training was all about. I dodged a few punches, using my palms to push some of the fists away before thrusting one of my arms towards the vampire's chest, slamming my palm onto his chest. There was a slight shockwave before the vampire was sent backwards a few feet. I bent over, placing my raw hands on my knees as I panted for breath. There was a laugh.

"Damn, Bastion! You sure hit hard…" I grinned.

"But for someone who's special ability is strength, you move damn fast, Emmett." I looked up to see Emmett grinning. He was rubbing his chest where I had hit him. "Man… I swear, I don't see why you asked to start training with me. You're enough of a weapon as is."

I laughed, wiping away sweat from my brow. "Only in my angelic form. My martial art skills are rusty, and you're the strongest person I can get my hands on aside from Lucas, but he's busy with music, so you're my best bet."

Emmett pretended to look offended. "So I'm your _second _choice?!" I chuckled.

"You've been around Bella too much," I commented, and in an instant he was next to me, arm around my shoulders.

"Boy do I know it… Rosalie is starting to get kinda jealous…" I dug my elbow into his ribs playfully.

"Rosalie is always jealous…" I joked and Emmett drilled his knuckles into my forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," he stated before pulling away.

"Anyways I gotta go take a shower…" I started walking off towards the Cullen's house, waving my hand to say goodbye to Emmett.

"You humans and your sweat! See ya later, bro!"

I was planning on seeing Lucas in a bit, but not all hot, sweaty, and sticky… Sometimes it sucked having to sweat…

_**Vincent- - -**_

Dammit. If Alice had been anymore late in telling me this… I sighed, nearly running into Bastion, staring at him for a few moments, taking a deep breath as to not get my words mixed up. "Aro… is at… Dad's…apartment…" So much for telling him quickly, "So is Jane. They're looking for you…"

I had asked three times if that was a good thing or a bad thing, if Volturi were looking for Bastion. And I had a feeling it was a bad thing, but hell, I couldn't do jack squat. Part of me was wondering why Bastion had been training, but I kept that question back, shifting from foot to foot.

**Bastion's POV**

I stared through Vincent, who had caught me just after finish my shower. _Aro? Jane? After me? For what reason?_ There was no time to ponder it, though. Where ever Aro was, so was danger and trouble…and if he was with Lucas… I quickly put on my shirt and exited the house, telling Vincent a quick, "Thanks" before flying off at an amazing speed towards Lucas' place. Just what did they want with me?

_**Lucas- - -**_

I rolled my eyes, sighing as I stood up, staring at Aro for a few moments. Well, okay, so, I had managed to keep him from throwing me into anything… dangerous, and he decided to through me out the window. Thank the gods that we had a balcony. I closed my eyes and sat up after a few moments, sensing Bastion.

A fist suddenly connected with my gut and I felt the pain shoot through me, biting down on my bottom lip to keep from crying out. Stupid Jane. My arm twisted around her neck, pulling as tight as I could before I stood up, staring down at her. "Stupid witch, what the hell do you want with us?"

"Control of the Angels, that's what."

What the hell happened to the Aro that I actually could stand; the calm one that didn't decide to try and kill me every six months?

_Bastion… a little help... please?_

**Bastion's POV**

_You could try to be a little patient, _I told him telepathically with a slight giggle, speeding straight towards Lucas. With one energy charged punch I had not only knocked Jane out of Lucas' hold, but had sent her through the wall that was on the opposite side. "Oops," I muttered. Emmett must have done a better job than I gave him credit for…

"You know," I stated, "Normally I'm opposed to violence against women, but…you're not really a woman, are you?" I asked, grinning. I looked towards Aro, crossing my arms on my chest, levitating off the ground while my wings remained stationary. "You needed me for something?" I asked calmly.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I rolled my eyes as I stared at him for a few moments before shaking my head. "You know… You could have hurt me, too," I mumbled quietly as I looked away, seeing Aro move out of the corner of my eye, holding out an arm to stop him. "Don't you dare touch Laurent," I hissed, stepping infront of Bastion.

There was one thing about Aro, if he had any idea of how to kill an unborn child, he'd do it. And I still had no idea if it was possible when it was in an Angel's body.

Aro smirked a bit, raising a brow. "Actually, you and Lucas…" he replied calmly. "I want control of the Angels."

**Bastion's POV**

I raised my eyebrows, realization hitting me like a speeding car. "You didn't mean any normal angel," I muttered, uncrossing my arms and curling my hands into fists. "You want control of the Chaos Angels… That's what you're after, isn't it…?" I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Don't waste your time," I warned. My voice sounded threatening and darker, echoing throughout the room. I wasn't doing it on purpose. "The only thing you'll accomplish by trying to control us…" I opened my eyes, the blue in them shining forth. "Is bringing you to an early, painful death…" I breathed slowly.

"And let me make another point clear," I stated, now walking towards him. The air shimmered around me. "If you so much as threaten Lucas again, I will not hesitate to kill you or your little Barbie doll over there." I glanced towards Jane. "I'll snap her in two, and then kill you with her very bones if that is what I must do to convince you." My eyes shifted slowly to a purple color.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed a bit, wrapping my arms around him and holding him closer. "Bastion…" I warned, venom lacing my voice. "If you hurt the child I'll never forgive you…"

My hands clenched into fists and I took a deep breath, letting my aura flare up around me, knocking things out of its way except the being in my arms, my angel, and my love. "As for you, Aro, get out of my house…you know the rules, you're unwelcome now." I watched as he carefully helped Jane up before I tightened my grip around Bastion, hoping he wouldn't try to go after them, and I wouldn't have to-

_What's wrong Daddy? _

**Bastion's POV**

I looked down at my stomach, unable to believe what I had just heard… My energy had returned, so I was able to suppress Laurent's birth again, but… _He must have had enough time to develop a great deal_, I thought… "Laurent?" I muttered. It wasn't possible. How could a baby have the mind to speak and comprehend, let alone telepathically and in the womb!

_It's my spirit talking, not my mind, _Laurent's voice explained. All of a sudden the room seemed to get very off balance… I would have fallen to the floor were it not for Lucas holding me.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled a little bit and picked him up carefully, closing the door behind me and covering the window with a curtain before holding up one hand, everything in the room going back to normal, the wall repairing itself. And with that, I carefully laid him on the couch, brushing all of the hair from his eyes as I sat on the floor beside him, resting a hand on his forehead and closing my eyes, letting everything, all my power come forth, the lights above me humming a bit and then burning out completely.

"Can I give you some of my energy?" I asked after a few moments, tilting my head to the side.

**Bastion's POV**

I nodded my head, closing my eyes. I still felt Laurent's presence…

_I can't talk much, _he said. _So I won't be able to say something all the time, just in rare moments. _He sounded so much like me it was kind of scary…then again he was my son too. _Just wanted to let you know I was sorry, daddy._

"Sorry?" I murmured. _Yup! It was my fault you got so worked up… I just didn't want him hurting daddy… _I chuckled. "You're not alone on that, you know."

_I know! But anyways, I gotta go back to sleep now… _Laurent's presence faded after he finished his sentence, but I knew he was still here. "Amazing kid you have," I muttered to Lucas, smiling a bit.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I chuckled softly, kissing his lips gently. "He's yours, too," I murmured quietly, kissing his forehead before setting both hands over his temples. "Just relax, my love," I breathed. This was the Demon in me acting, the one that knew about healing, the one that knew all the pressure points that were deadly. Eight pounds of pressure on the temples and I could kill Bastion, but I wasn't planning on it.

I mumbled something quietly, something in another language I didn't understand, probably Demonic, my hands glowing a dim red as my own energy passed from me and into Bastion's body. "Better?" I mumbled quietly, opening my eyes after a few moments and staring down at him.

**Bastion's POV**

The words Lucas said hurt my ears to hear, but as soon as they stopped I felt a lot better. "Yes… Thank you." I kissed his lips in gratitude before pulling away and smiling. "I'm so lucky to have you, Lucas," I murmured. I pulled him close, hugging him a little. "I love you," I whispered into his ear, before letting him pull away. Aro and Jane were now far from my mind. All that mattered was Lucas and Laurent…but Lucas mainly since Laurent was asleep and safe in my stomach. There was something that bothered me though… I looked up towards the ceiling.

"Lucas…do you really think I'll end up hurting Laurent…?"

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't think you would on purpose. But… we can't be sure. You might end up hurting him if you go into the Alpha form…" There was truth there. But what bothered me the most was that Aro and Jane wanted us both, and we didn't even know who the other Chaos angel was. For all we knew, it could be our son, but that was highly unlikely

But I just had to ask. "Could Laurent be the third Angel?"

**Bastion's POV**

I sighed. I had been putting a lot of thought into the answer of that question. I always figured the Chaos Angels would be the same age, but Lucas was much older than I, although we looked about the same age…and if Laurent inherited our abilities, which he will, then he will stop aging at around the same age…

"It's possible," I finally answered. "Not only is he angel or demon, he's both… There's a very high possibility that, if a Chaos Angel, he could be more powerful than the both of us… Then again…" I looked at Lucas. "The probability of it, although possible, may be as much as Vincent being the third Chaos Angel…" I highly doubted that Vincent was, but he had a chance of being one…for all we knew he was one, we hadn't really seen him fight yet… …I just confused myself…

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Vincent isn't, I can guarantee that…" I sighed a bit, watching him for a few moments before running my hands through his hair. "You know… we do have to attend his graduation tomorrow, are you willing to go," there was a small, hopeful, smiling playing at my lips, but I let it disappear after a few moments, eyes flickering away. He'd have that decision, but, I really wanted to know more about what Laurent was like, what he'd be able to do, but I kept those questions to myself.

**Bastion's POV**

"If he would want me there," I stated, looking away. Despite me and all my…Angelic-ness, people were still distant and even scared of me. Scared! It made no sense… What if Vincent still didn't like me, somewhere deep down inside, or… What if I scared all of his classmates, even alumni, just by being there? …That wouldn't make for a great graduation. Not only that, but Vincent would hate me. I frowned. Why did I always think so negatively? …Maybe that's why people were different.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"You know, they're still afraid of me. I act kind, I listen, and they eventually disregard the feeling they have to keep away." I smiled a little as I watched the other. But it was true, I had the same problem. The band kids used to be scared of me, but they eventually warmed up, and well, I don't know about Chad, I hadn't seen him lately and he was supposedly going tomorrow. That would be fun, wouldn't it?

**Bastion's POV**

"Hard to believe with how they look up to you," I grinned before sighing. "Well I'll go, but like I said before, only if Vincent wants me there." I closed my eyes and placed my arm over it. How long until people grew comfortable with having me around? The Cullens sure warmed up to me fast…then again they're vampires…not humans… "Humans are so fragile," I murmured accidentally. I hadn't meant to say it…nor think it, but it managed to just slip out, although it was true. Except for Bella…there was something weird about her… Edward had told me stories about how he can read everyone's mind but hers, how one of the Voltarie tried to use her powers on Bella, but it didn't work… What was it about her that made her deflect vampiric powers? I thought it was a pure angelic ability.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"That's because they can't put mind barriers up," I mumbled quietly, lying down and closing my eyes once more, taking the panther form. "I have to go unfortunately, I'm one of the directors, it ticks me off, but it's true." There was a small sigh and I looked up to see Vincent step in. "Hello," I purred, getting up, wondering what his reaction was going to be.

"Dad..." he laughed a bit, crouching down, burying his fingers in my fur.

_Bastion, when did teenagers get so smart?_

**Bastion's POV**

_When I was born, I'd say. Very smart teenager, I was. _I smiled before sitting up, yawning. "Hey, Vincent," I stated, smiling towards him before stroking my hands through Lucas' fur too. I chuckled. _It's like having a pet, _I joked.

_**Lucas- - -**_

_I'm not a pet… _I turned, staring at Bastion for a few moments before nudging him gently, purring softly as I pushed him back, before looking up at Vincent, tilting my head a bit. "So what have you been doing…"

He closed his eyes sitting down and running his hands through his hair. "I wouldn't call me smart," he replied quietly. "I just went to make sure everything was correct at the school…that and I went to see Chad for a bit."

**Bastion's POV**

_Chad… _The name wrung through my mind with utter venom behind it. How I hated that guy. The name, the attitude, everything! What was it that Vincent saw in that guy that made him want him so much? There was no way someone like him would stick to a relationship and Vincent did not deserve such treatment.

In order to stop myself from strangling or breaking something I ran my fingers through Lucas' head fur, rubbing his neck and back. "So what is going on between you and Chad anyway?" I asked, trying extremely hard not speak through my teeth or sound angry, but I knew even if Vincent couldn't see it, Lucas would. He knew me better than anyone…

_**Lucas- - -**_

"We're… dating…" Even from where I was maybe ten feet away I could hear the hesitation in his voice. Much more than dating from what I could figure. I nodded even so, resting my head on Bastion's lap and closing my eyes, still purring, tail swaying in annoyance. Stupid animal body, stupid collar…

Gods… that collar. I was waiting for Bastion to say something about it, just…waiting. _Bastion…I'm bored… _I must have sounded like I was complaining…and really, I was.

**Bastion's POV**

I sighed. If Vincent was still not comfortable enough to tell us then I wouldn't force him. What would it accomplish? _Bored, huh? _I asked, still running my hands through Lucas' shiny, black fur, finding him awfully cute. And then my hands brushed up against something hard… I looked over to find a collar around his neck. _A collar? _I hadn't noticed it before. The sudden image of Lucas in a collar blocked everything else and all of a sudden I felt myself getting aroused, an unnoticeable tent rising from my, thankfully, long black pants and against Lucas' nose. What an awkward position… I was hoping, _praying _Vincent hadn't noticed anything.

_**Lucas- - -**_

_He hasn't, love. _I sat up, shaking my head and morphing back. "So are you leaving any time soon?" My attention was directed to Vincent, of course.

"Yeah…" He smirked a bit as he got up, "Might as well leave you two alone…" There was a small silence before Vincent rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest and rocking back on his heels. "I still can't believe that you guys still don't trust Chad though…what's the deal with him? Is there something I don't know that you do?"

**Bastion's POV**

"There's a good chance of that being true, you know," I told Vincent. I wrapped my arm around Lucas' shoulders. "We've been…around a lot longer than you have. Add to that the fact that I have the gift to access people correctly only after knowing them a short time and you're pretty screwed when it comes to Chad." I grinned, lying back. "I think it's time we meet him…" God, I even hated what I was saying, but I had to get Vincent to see that Chad really wasn't the guy he thought he knew.

_**Vincent- - -**_

I glared at them both before looking away, taking a deep breath, but even so, my words were growled. "Fine… You can meet him tomorrow," I mumbled before finding my keys. "I'm going out…"

I couldn't stand their lovey dovey-ness any longer. I needed something to do, something… ANYTHING! And what could I do? My feet carried me outside and before I knew it, I was on my way towards Chad's place, hands curling into fists.

**Bastion's POV**

I sighed. "I pissed him off, didn't I?" I asked, placing my hand on my head. I looked up towards the ceiling, trying not to feel too bad. "If this is how we'll have to deal with Laurent I don't think I'll live through it," I muttered, shutting my eyes. My mind eased back into the image of Lucas' panther form and an old memory struck me. I blinked. "Hey, Lucas," I mumbled, looking towards him. "Did you know I have an animal form too?"

_**Lucas- - -**_

I blinked, staring down at him for a few moments before tilting my head to the side. "No, I don't think so, he just doesn't like people getting into his dating life…" I mumbled quietly, pulling him closer. "And no, I didn't know that…" I smiled a little bit as I stared at him. "Show it to me? Please?"

**Bastion's POV**

I nodded. "It's a little different than you and Panther, though, considering it's not a different mind. I haven't even shape shifted to the form before, although I know how to." I shrugged. "It sounds strange, I know, but I've never really needed it. It's just now that I remembered." I pulled away from Lucas and stood up on the floor, moving to a spot in the room where there was plenty of space. I quickly shifted to my angelic form, spreading out my wings as far as possible, which wasn't too far. "I don't even know what the animal is, so it'll be a surprise for me too." I grinned before encasing myself with my own wings, completely covering my body. There was a bright light that seeped through small spaces in the wings and then they burst into a blinding mesh of feathers and light. The feathers quickly turned into light, though, fading away to reveal…

A large, white Bengal tiger was now in the same spot Bastion was in. It's black stripes were the exact colors of Bastion's black hair, and the white of it's fur almost outmatched that of Bastion's wings. The creature seemed to yawn, revealing rows of sharp teeth and fang, before clamping it's maw shut again. A pair of sharp, icy eyes was looking directly at Lucas, almost in questioning.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I blinked, yes, blinked, staring at the tiger for the longest time before getting up. Okay, in my experience with tigers in the past, they didn't particularly like me. But that feeling was just shrugged off as I sat infront of him, carefully threading my fingers in his fur. "Beautiful…" I mumbled, kissing the top of his head and leaning back, letting go and morphing once again to the panther form, nuzzling his neck gently. "Can you talk?"

**Bastion's POV**

My eyes seemed to slant slightly in concentration, my ears twitching. "I…think," I managed to state. It was a lot harder talking as an animal. "So." I finished. It felt weird, having such a flat tongue and so many sharp teeth… A little nerve racking. It felt like I was an actual weapon. Razor sharp claws, teeth that could rip through anything… It felt a little cool, though. "Kinda strange," I managed to say normally. My tail moved slowly from side to side. Although it was an awkward feeling, it felt surprisingly more comfortable. I found myself purring involuntarily when Lucas began nuzzling my neck.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled a bit as I watched him. _If you want you can talk telepathically, it might be better…_ My eyes flickered away as I sat back on my haunches, staring at him for the longest time before gently batting at him with one of my paws, a small grin on my face. _You know, we're kind of like Yin and Yang. We're exact opposites almost all the time…_

**Bastion's POV**

That also made me grin, my incredibly white teeth, since they haven't bitten into anything, almost blending in with my fur. _I found that out too. _I…moved…over to him and licked him on the maw playfully before nuzzling up against his neck, wrapping my tail around his gently. _It also means that we couldn't be more perfect for each other, don't you think? _I asked, purring all the while.

_**Lucas- - -**_

My ears flicked back after a few moments and I smiled a bit, nuzzling against him gently. He was perfect, beautiful, no matter what form he took. _I think so…_ I was still hesitant. I really didn't like Doubt. He scared me even, and even if I was going to be around Bastion for the rest of my life, the fact I'd have to deal with Doubt was a bit unnerving.

I growled a little bit, playfully biting his neck before moving a bit away, standing on all four paws now, tail flicking back and forth happily.

**Bastion's POV**

_Don't worry about him, love, _I told him, reading his thoughts and emotions. All of his worries were practically a part of me now too. _I'm pretty sure I've got him under control. By the time he plans to take over again Laurent will no longer be needing the protection of our wings. _I reassured him before yawning again. It seemed tigers liked being lazy whenever they could. I crossed my two legs over themselves to form an x and laid my head down on it, resting. It felt very comfortable and now my tail swayed lazily, side to side as I stared at Lucas. He looked so powerful in his panther form… So…so everything. Every time I looked at him I saw something more attractive and new about him, and I loved it.

_**Lucas- - -**_

_Like what you see? _I grinned a bit, walking closer and lying beside him, head rested next to his, my own purr the same of his. _And really, if you think about it, Doubt was stronger than myself... _I sighed a bit as I thought about this, tail twining around his lazily. "Who knows, but I hope I never get killed… that way I can stay with you for all of eternity." Well, there was one way to be immortal once more, but I really didn't want to think about that. And I knew there was probably more, and maybe one that Bastion knew, but I didn't want him to loose his immortality and his life helping me.

**Bastion's POV**

_I bet it's only 'cause of the combination of him and my body… If he had a different body he'd probably be much weaker. _I closed my eyes, a cheerful growl replacing my usual chuckle. "You know, there's something so much more romantic about that statement when you actually mean it…" I suddenly became aware of how all my 'R's seemed to rumble my entire body, making it sound more threatening or powerful than I actually planned it to be. I nestled my head up top of Lucas before licking his cheek and head. "You taste good," I growled.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"You didn't answer my question," I mumbled quietly, tilting my head a bit and smiling after a few seconds. I really wanted a good old romp, like not the sexual way, just a play fight. My paws stretched a bit and I stretched more myself, standing up. "I love you, Bastion… but I'm seriously bored…" My eyes flickered away from him after a few moments and towards the outside. "Wanna go to the mountains?"

**Bastion's POV**

I slowly got onto my paws. "Alright," I replied, nodding my head. "I guess as long as I am in this form I should put it to some use." I slinked underneath Lucas and nudged his lower belly playfully with my nose. "Lead the way, sexy," I growled, nuzzling a bit before standing right next to Lucas, grinning.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I rolled my eyes and bit down on his neck gently, teleporting us both to the mountains, pinning him against the ground and tail flicking back and forth, grin on my face. And seconds later I jumped off, disappearing into the forest, jumping into a tree, staring down at the ground, waiting for him to find me.

**Bastion's POV**

Moments later I found myself staring up at the tree that Lucas had jumped into. I had never liked heights much, sure when I'm flying is great, but I don't even do that much… Climbing a tree in the huge body of a tiger did not look fun. "Get down here, coward!" I roared, grinning afterwards. I moved back a few paces before slinking my body close to the ground, my claws gripping the soft ground under me, waiting.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I chuckled softly, jumping from that tree to the next, and until I was behind him, stretching before jumping at him, tackling him to the ground. "Coward?" I purred, licking his maw gently paws sinking into the ground beside him, claws digging into the ground. "Mm, who's the one that is pinned?" I mumbled quietly. "By the way, I'm bored… really bored…"

**Bastion's POV**

I grinned and, almost too easily, shoved him off from on top of me using my hind legs, jumping on top of him and pushing down his own paws into the dirt with my paws. I leaned down my entire weight onto him, which was quite a load. "I'd say you're the one who's pinned, sir." I rolled the last 'R' before growling, making small bites along Lucas' neck.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Not fair…" I growled, rolling free, closing my eyes, taking a deep breath and standing up. "Just don't do that," I snarled, walking a few steps away and opening my eyes again, panting for the first time in a while. My eyes turned away from him and I stared at him for a few moments before walking towards him, setting a paw beside him. "Bad memory, K?"

**Bastion's POV**

I frowned and looked down. "Sorry," I mumbled. "Didn't mean to hit a sore spot…" I rechambered and released my claws absentmindedly, feeling awkward for actually doing something wrong to Lucas. This would have been a moment where I bite my lip, but that's not possible, so I merely pawed at the ground underneath me until there was a small hole there.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I rolled my eyes and sighed a bit. "Sorry, my love," I mumbled quietly, walking towards him and nuzzling his neck gently. "So… what shall we do?" I asked after a few moments, wrapping my legs around him, paws gently wrapping around him, laughing a bit. Well, maybe it was a hug, or partially one, I couldn't figure out what he would call it.

**Bastion's POV**

I laughed, which sounded really creepy coming from my tiger body. It sounded like a cross way between a pant and a growl. I blinked in surprise. "This is gonna take some getting used to," I muttered before nudging under Lucas' head with my own, lifting it up playfully. I grinned. "Well, anything in mind, love?" I asked, walking around him, nudging or licking here and there.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I rolled my eyes and looked away from him, taking a deep breath and thinking for a few moments. What did I have in mind? I sighed after a few moments, waiting for the longest time to think, my tail flicking back and forth before I finally grinned. "I'd rather sleep, really."

**Bastion's POV**

At the mention of sleep I began to yawn. "Sounds like a nice plan," I groaned, getting back into my new relaxation pose. Fur was rather comfortable when you got the hang of it… It made your entire body like a cushion instead of bony in certain positions. Add to it that big cats like me liked the sleep and you got yourself one lazy kitten. I chuckled at the comment, curling up slightly before directing my attention towards Lucas. "Care to join me?"

_**Lucas- - -**_

I laughed a bit and nodded, curling up around him, resting my head gently on his shoulder. "I'm comfortable here…" I mumbled under my breath, waiting for the longest time before sighing a bit. "I have a question… do you think Laurent shapeshifted along with you?" Okay, random question.

**Bastion's POV**

"You mean if he's turned into a little baby cub along with my tiger transformation?" I asked, slight humour in my voice. The picture was kind of cute. "I'm pretty sure he did." That one question kept me wondering, though. What kind of animal would Laurent be? His wings were already different. White demon wings that looked like they had feathers on them… Maybe a white panther? A black tiger? Heh, they both sounded pretty funny…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I went quiet for a few moments before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Can you still talk to him?" I asked quietly, purring louder than I had expected, obviously comfortable now. "Or… are you unable to?"

**Bastion's POV**

I blinked. I had forgotten all about being able to communicate with Laurent. Leave it to Lucas to remember. I grinned. I had a feeling he was going to enjoy being a dad… I closed my eyes, concentrating on Laurent's life force inside of me.

_Laurent…? It's me, dad… _That felt so weird saying… _Can you hear me?_

_I'm… _there was a pause that sounded like yawning. _Here. _

I laughed. _Sounds like you're tired too._

_I go through what you go through most of the time, daddy._

_**Lucas- - -**_

I nuzzled his belly gently, glad that he could. We were almost always slinked telepathically now, and whatever he heard, I did, well, almost always. _Tell him I said hi, _I murmured into his mind, closing my eyes, purring gently.

**Bastion's POV**

I felt a slight jolt after Lucas said hi and I knew what was coming next.

_HI, DADDY_!! Laurent screamedI cringed from the pain of his words wringing out through my head.

_Laurent, too loud, _I told him and I heard him giggle.

_Sorry… _I smiled. At least I didn't have to worry about the two of them getting along badly.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I winced a bit at the reply. _Yeah… a bit too loud…_ I mumbled quietly as I rested my head on Bastion's side once more, eyes closed, purring softly. _What are you, Laurent? A tiger, a panther, or a mix of both? Or can you even tell?_

_**Bastion's POV**_

_Umm… _There was a pause. _Oh! I'm a tiger! _I grinned. So he was a tiger after all. _But… _

_But? _I asked. Here was where the weird came in, I just knew it.

_It seems as though my colors are inverted… My stripes are white and my fur is black… And I think my eyes are black, but I can't check… _

_Cute! _I thought, giggling. So Laurent was, yet again, a mix of both…and man was the image adorable…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled a little bit as I thought about this and sat up, nudging Bastion gently. "We should get going back home…" I mumbled quietly. "Besides, it's getting late and I gotta get this collar off…somehow…" I hoped to the gods that Laurent hadn't heard that, nuzzling Bastion's neck to tell him to get up.

"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, too, my love."

_**Bastion's POV**_

Laurent's voice seemed to disappear slightly after Lucas had finished talking. He must have forgotten about the limits he has to talk. I got on my four paws, stretching and yawning before clicking my tongue slightly, walking to Lucas' side. "If you insist," I replied, grinning, playfully nibbling at the tips of his ears. It was hard not cutting through anything with such sharp teeth, but luckily I knew how much pressure I had to apply. I wrapped my tail around Lucas'.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Insist?" I chuckled softly, pawing him gently for a few moments. "Come on, let's go," I mumbled quietly as I nuzzled his neck and teleported us both to the apartment, curling up and closing my eyes, waiting for him. My claws dug softly into the carpeting, and well, it was particularly comfortable for once.

_**Chad**__**'s POV**_

I grinned as Vincent shut the door behind him. Young boys were so naïve… poor boy didn't seem to understand that I was just using him for sex, but hey. He liked it. I liked it. What's the problem about using him for a bit? I pulled off my shirt, showing my tanned muscles and the smooth hair on my chest that stretched all the way down to my crotch. I knew how much Vincent liked it too… I chuckled, pulling off the rest of my clothes. How many times had I hit it? I'd say not nearly enough…

"Into bed," I ordered him, waiting with my arms crossed. I loved being in control like this, and Vincent just went along with the ride. I had to admit, the boy was a good ride, but I still thought about hitting that guy that I had met in the restaurant with him. God, what a godly body he had… Nothing would have been sweeter than to just slip into his ass… Mmm, sometimes I thought about him while I was doin' up Vincent. He isn't the type of guy you can forget… I'd ride him a lot longer than the other guys, but like everyone he'd get boring and I'd move on. But damn, did I want in on that ass…

_**Vincent - - -**_

Dad would want Chad's head on a silver platter, heck, he'd be the one to buy the platter then take Chad's head off to put it on the platter, if he knew what we did. Didn't bother me though. My hands tightened into fists as I thought about it, but calmed down eventually as I pulled my coat off, one of the ones I had borrowed from Dad until my clothes were here, it even smelled like the icy demonic scent still. And yet…maybe Bastion was right. He didn't trust Chad, and maybe…Nah.

Soon enough the rest of my clothes fell to the floor and I pulled my hair over my shoulder, looking up at him for a few moments, tilting my head to the side before obeying that order, falling back onto his bed.

I trusted him with my life, and yet Dad and Bastion didn't. Maybe it was because he had flirted with Bastion when we had first met.

_**Chad**__**'s POV**_

I held on my signature grin as I climbed on top of Vincent, leaning down to take his lips with my own. I was an ass, I'll admit that, but when it came to romancing I was better than any other. Especially when it came to kissing. After I had pulled away from Vincent I felt his new erection pressing up against my thigh and I chuckled. "Don't worry, babe," I told him, running my fingers through his hair once. "It won't be there long…"

_**Bastion's POV**_

My ears twitched as it caught the sound of something… I lifted my head, blinking the sleep from my eyes as what sounded like someone moaning floated into my ears. I blinked. "Lucas…were you expecting visitors?" Half of me knew what it was, yet the other half refused to believe it.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I groaned a bit, sitting up after a few moments, stretching a bit and looking around. "No, not that I know of…" I mumbled quietly, leaning down to kiss him gently. "Why do you ask?" I heard it though, I could hear the sound and it was getting frankly annoying.

_**Vincent- - -**_

I rolled my eyes, watching him quietly, smiling a little bit. "They keep saying you're using me," I mumbled quietly, closing my eyes, trying to relax, but that thought… wouldn't leave me alone. Bastion…might have been right it would be rude of me to not listen to him. But, then again…my thoughts trailed off when I felt his fingers in my hair.

_**Chad**__**'s POV**_

I clicked my tongue. "Who keeps saying that?" I asked, tracing kisses down his neck…past his shoulders… I stopped. "Don't listen to them, dear," I told him, my fingers tracing down his body to that particular spot that needed oh so much of my attention. Who ever warned him about me was smart, but I had Vincent in the palm of my hands now…

_**Bastion's POV**_

I growled. "Because," I started. "One of them sounds an awful lot like Vincent." I was already maneuvering towards the room upstairs. If I was right the other voice was Chad… Damn him. Now not only could he keep his grubby hands off of Vincent at his house, but now Lucas' too? Where did he think he was, some kinda hoar house?

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed and nodded after a few moments, getting up and taking his hand gently, "Would you like me to come with you?" I asked quietly, tilting my head a bit as I pulled him back, kissing his head gently, eyes flickering up to where my collar was sitting, on top of my dresser.

_**Vincent - - -**_

I sighed after a few moments, biting back the moan that threatened to escape me. "But…Bastion was sure he was right…" I mumbled as I looked away from him, hearing movement downstairs but trying to ignore it. Maybe they were just going to the living room or something… that would be nice…

_**Chad**__**'s POV**_

My mind was suddenly set at attention at the name, but I proceeded to pleasure Vincent, now awfully close to his arousal, but still teasing him on, sliding the fingers of one hand between the two perfect cheeks… "Bastion, huh? You know him?" I managed to ask, licking his sack slowly. It was so much fun teasing young Vincent.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I breathed heavily, trying to restrain my growing anger, "Okay," I muttered. "You may just have to hold me back, though. Just a warning." I moved up the stairs, my feet slightly louder than they had to be. _I swear, if Chad is having sex with Vincent right now I don't know what I'll do… _I growled, edging closer to the door.

_**Vincent- - -**_

"He's…" Dammit. I closed my eyes, hands digging into the sheets, holding on to them tightly. "He's my father's fiancée…" I mumbled.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed a bit as I wrapped my arms around Bastion, kissing his neck gently. _I want to kill him… _I mumbled into his mind. _Besides… you can bring him back, can't you? _Stupid question, but, hey, it was a good idea. Bring him back, kill him again, it would be an interesting experience. I froze, hearing a groan. For some reason… my mind flickered to his mother and I shivered at the thought, making it go away before Bastion had a chance to even see it.

_**Chad**__**'s POV**_

Although what he had said had fazed me I didn't show it, now licking up his rather large shaft. So those two were lovey dovey for a reason… Fiancés, pah… How pathetic. I bet that Lucas guy can't give it to Bastion better than I can. I nearly swooned at the thought of having him moan under me… What a delicious sigh that would be… I moaned at it, even, as I licked the tip of Vincent's head.

_**Bastion's POV**_

The feel of Lucas' cool lips on my neck served to calm me down a bit, but I was still fuming "Sorry," I mumbled. "Angels aren't allowed to cross into hell." _If that son of a bitch has a soul at all,_ I finished in my mind. God, why was I so angry? Was it because I knew he was hurting Vincent, or the fact that he would actually have the gall to do this kind of thing at Lucas' own home? I didn't even wait to get a reaction from Lucas as I crashed open the door. I didn't even have to look twice to know what it was they were doing.

"Get the fuck off of Vincent!" I yelled at Chad. _Chad … What a repulsive name even…_

_**Chad's POV**_

I turned, surprise at the sound of the voice, and found Bastion glaring at my naked body. My crotch, which had been slowly getting harder, grew to it's full length and hardness and right then and there I wanted nothing more than to know what it was like to hear Bastion moaning. I grinned.

"Why, Bastion… What a surprise." I got off of the bed, my erection clear as day as I slowly walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, breathing on his chest and moving my hand to tilt his chin towards me. He quickly slapped my hands away.

"I live here, bastard!" he yelled at me. God. I had known someone could look so gorgeous when angry! I felt myself dripping for him already, not noticing who was standing behind him.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Excuse me Bastion," I said quietly, carefully pushing him a bit to the side, wishing I had my boots on so I could make this hurt more. My foot almost instantly connected with his gut, teeth becoming fangs as I stepped into the room, hand finding its way around his throat, eyes glowing red.

"Do not touch either of them," I growled, not realizing that my hands were glowing a tinge of red as well.

_**Vincent- - -**_

I sat up, staring at them for a few moments before looking towards Bastion, pulling a blanket around me and moving so I was standing besides him. "Am I in trouble?" I asked quietly as I looked away from Lucas and Chad to my soon to be step father. What a stupid question to ask though. Of course I was, right after Dad was done tearing out his throat.

_**Chad**__**'s POV**_

I gasped for breath, but barely anything came to my lungs. This guy was freaky!! His hands were glowing, and fangs?! What the hell was he?! I turned towards Bastion, panic in my eyes. "Help…me…!" I croaked. Did he see that this…demon was trying to kill me?!

_**Bastion's POV**_

My eyes narrowed. "Help you? HELP YOU?! Why should I help someone who just leads people on without having any intention of following through to a meaningful relationship?" I asked, pissed. If Vincent had only listened to me… _Vincent. _I turned to Vincent and sighed before placing a hand on his head. "That's not really for me to decide," I told him, before ruffling up his hair. "But I did warn you…twice…" I growled, before turning back to Chad. "As for you…" I looked at Lucas. "I know this is hard, but can you let him go, please?" I asked. I had something in mind.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I growled a bit and after a few moments, taking a step away before clenching my hands into fists, taking a deep breath. "Fine," I mumbled as I stepped away, katana appearing in my hand, a claw tapping the sheath as I leaned back against the wall, waiting for Bastion to do something, eyes still glowing, but my hands were back to normal. "You have five minutes, Bastion, and then he's dead…"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I grinned. "It's not going to take nearly that much time." I looked over Chad for a few moments, appearing to him as though I was checking him out. He seemed to calm down after he had gotten his breath back. Then, all of a sudden, I grabbed his penis. He gasped at that and then he grinned.

"So you finally give in, 'ey? Knew you would fall for this eventually," he stated, sounding rather lustful. I sighed mentally. _Cocky even when he's in mortal danger. Strange… _But I grinned back none the less. My hand began to glow with a bright light and then it disappeared before I removed my hand. Chad stared down at it with surprise.

"Wh-what…did you do?" he asked as his crotch began shrinking rapidly. I laughed. "Simple. All I did was cut off the blood flow to your cock from the rest of your body as well as disabled the nerves there. So not only will you never be able to get erect again, you'll never feel pleasure from there either." I grinned as his face contorted with horror. _It's an Angelic technique used to cut off the blood flow from major injuries or if, back in the old days, you needed to amputate something so that you didn't feel the pain, _I explained to Lucas. Chad was still frozen in horror.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I rolled my eyes and looked away. "Anyway, can I kill him now?" I looked towards Vincent when I felt his hands on my arm and I sighed a bit. "You're grounded by the way…" He scowled and looked away from me and I looked down to my katana, remembering exactly what was still there. Snake venom and my blood. Damn was I suicidal back then.

"Please can I, Bastion?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I shrugged and waved my hand. "Do as you must, although I don't see how much worse you can make a life without any pleasure, unless you're considering ending it, which he may want… Either way…" I walked off, towards one of the bathrooms and didn't even bother to close the door as I turned on the faucet. I took some soap and began rigorously scrubbing the hand with which I had grasped Chad's cock. It felt so…sickening. Touching him that way… I shuddered at the thought of it pulsing, only making me scrub harder.

_**Vincent- - -**_

I sighed a bit as I walked past Bastion, sitting on the edge of the tub and turning on the water, waiting until Dad came back from throwing Chad out. The steam felt good, and I knew that sooner or later so would the water. "Sorry… for not listening…" I mumbled, not even bothering with the cold water. It wasn't going to help anyway. I wanted the searing heat to feel the germs burn away.

Maybe taking a bath in acid would have been better or liquid magma. I probably could have done both, it's not like it would kill me.

"I'm… seriously sorry…"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I sighed before smiling. "It's not your fault," I replied, still scrubbing. "It's hard to listen to others when you're in love with someone, much less follow your advice. Plus you don't really know me all that well yet either. I don't blame you for not listening to me that well." I shut off the faucet several minutes later. My hand was raw and red, almost bleeding, but then it quickly healed over and I sighed with relief. "That's better." I turned to Vincent with a smile. "Just promise me you'll at least look for clues if this happens again." I grinned. Everything was behind us now, in my opinion.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed as I sat down outside the bathroom door, still holding the katana, staring at the stain I knew was there but barely anyone else did. I hadn't even showed Bastion.

And then my hand slipped. That slicing pain was painful, incase anyone cared to know. The blade fell to the floor and even though I just sat there watching it, I let the new wound bleed freely, mind on a completely different track. My hands curled into fists, the warm blood trickling through my fingers and falling onto to the wood floor. And my eyesight blurred suddenly, and then went black.

_**Vincent - - -**_

I looked up at the sound of metal clattering against the wooden flooring, quickly getting up, staring out into the hallway for a few moments before stepping out, my blanket around my waist now. I could smell the blood already. And Dad… was just sitting there, the blade at his feet, blood dripping onto the flooring, his hands closed. "Bastion… does Dad blank out randomly?" How was I supposed to know what was going on?

_**Bastion's POV**_

I cursed under my breath, already moving towards Lucas' side. I knew it would be useless to try and talk to him the moment I viewed the look in his eyes. The darkness was back. I looked at the wound and then at the katana and immediately I felt panic flow through me. "That…katana," I muttered. I could barely even look at it. It seemed to be radiating a dangerous aura from all the demonic blood spilled on it…Lucas' blood, I soon realized. Such a weapon would kill me easily. Using my power I sent forth a bust of pressured air from my hand, sending the blade several feet away from us, clattering lifelessly on the floor like some toy. I quickly looked towards Lucas, laying him down before entering his mind. I hated when this happened…

_**Panther- - -**_

I froze in mid step, staring. Not only had the whole floor froze over once more, but Lucifer had appeared. Not Satan, even he stayed far from Lucas' mind, but Lucas' old self.

"It's time to give it up, Lucas…" Lucifer was as demonic as ever, within an instant setting his hand under Lucas' chin to get him to look up, but the look wasn't one he expected. Deathly black eyes stared at the coal black ones, the few inches taller man staring at the shorter until Lucifer noticed the light, hissing lowly.

"No! Bastion!" I roared. Of all times for him to be in Lucas' mind, of all the damn times; my paws were held back, Lucifer holding out one hand towards me, the tendrils of black seeping up. And then I noticed the ones that were wrapping around Lucas' arms, and the ones going for the light.

This was not good…

_**Lucifer- - -**_

I chuckled softly, staring at my older self, a hand gently running through his hair. "Aye, Lucas, it seems Mab has done her job," I said calmly, finding the specks of grey that were starting to show now. "You're immortality is wearing thin." My eyes flickered to the Angel and I smirked a bit. "But you must have not told him that I still existed, otherwise, he wouldn't have come into your mind."

_If you-_

"Silence!" I stared at him coldly before looking towards the demon, staring for a few moments. "And well, well, look at this. It's Panther. To bad. This time he's not going free, and neither is that Angel! Laurent can decay for all I care. After all, his father might now survive till midnight anyway…"

I felt the cold glare on my shoulder and turned around, staring at Lucas for a few moments. "Don't even try to become an Alpha in your own mind… you'll just send yourself insane." And then I turned my gaze to the angel, moving so I was infront of him, smirking a bit. "It's interesting meeting an Angel for the first time in over three hundred years."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I landed on the frosted floor, not even needing to use my eyes to know there was a powerful demon now standing before me. I did not understand who or what he was, all I knew was that he was evil and in Lucas' mind. _I'm going to need some explanations later, _I told Lucas, glancing towards him before crossing my arms. I turned my attention towards the demon in front of me. "Yes, and I'm probably the only one you'll meet so take in as much as you can." I spun around for him, humoring both myself and him. I sighed mentally. Apparently Lucas didn't trust in me enough for both him and Panther to be worrying.

"So who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" I asked, calmly.

_**Lucifer - - -**_

My gods… I chuckled softly, watching him for a few moments before shrugging. "I've met a few before. You're the second one to stand up to me, if that's what your doing." I raised a brow and shrugged a bit, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke and appearing beside Lucas. "Don't you recognize the similarities? I'm Lucifer, the original male Rivera. And apparently, you killed my sister?"

I looked up to Lucas after a few moments, setting a hand on his long sleeved shirt, smiling as it disappeared. "So listen to me, Bastion. Lucas didn't have the heart to tell you that his immortality could wear away, or he did and didn't tell you all of his story…" Lucas' collar appeared in my hands. "Or he didn't remember himself that this collar was the only thing keeping me back…" I chuckled a bit, looking to Panther, "And keeping that cat calm."

"Would you like to know why he has a collar in the first place?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I felt like saying now, like just beating his face into a pulp. I didn't care that he was the devil himself, he was harming Lucas! But my face revealed nothing of the internal struggle. If anything I looked like I had frozen in time. "Fine," I muttered, still in the exact same position. I needed an explanation, at least. Then I'd beat him into a bloody pulp…

_**Lucifer - - -**_

I chuckled softly, and then Lucas moved. I felt his claws in the back of my neck and let my aura flare up, getting him to move away. "See, Lucas was, unfortunately, designed to be a weapon, the perfect weapon, actually. He had a mind that could decide, and he wasn't reckless like others." I looked over my shoulder to see Lucas had disappeared, reappearing behind Bastion, his arms wrapping around the angel. Disgusting.

"And he was strong, very strong, and we had to collar him to keep him under control, other wise he'd be a mangy mutt like the werewolves." I smiled a little bit as I watched them. It was adorable. "And apparently when I finally woke up again, he had fallen in love…but that's beside the point. It's time for him to give up trying to live among the humans and become a demon again…"

_**Lucas- - -**_

_Bastion… _I sighed a bit as I stared down at him. _That collar apparently holds my immortality, as well… we have to get it back. _

_**Bastion's POV**_

_How? _I asked, leaning back into his embrace, but not letting my guard down one bit. "So how is it that he's in control now even without his collar?" I asked him, buying time. _Where is the collar anyway? _"And again? Isn't Lucas a demon already?" For some reason I felt that Lucifer had a different idea of what a demon was. I felt like scowling. Lucifer was obviously underestimating me and I hated it when people looked down upon me…but I had to keep my cool. I had to get that collar back…somehow…

_**Lucifer - - -**_

I shrugged, holding the collar up in my hand. "And he is in control only because he doesn't want to hurt you. As for the other…" I set my hand on Lucas' forehead, watching his eyes turn white, then red. "Not the one he was once…" I couldn't figure out why he wasn't fighting back, and then I realized why, that red wasn't from demonic.

I hissed, taking a step back. "So that's what you are…" I growled, holding my hand, looking down at the blistering skin. "And what about you?" I asked, turning my attention to the angel.

_**Bastion's POV**_

"What about me?" I asked playfully, grinning. Now things were getting fun. I slowly walked over towards Lucifer, slowly changing into my angelic form. My spectacularly white wings sprouted, stretching out before folding behind me. I was now a lot closer to him than I was before and then I crossed my arms again, shifting back into the same position. "Well?"

_**Lucifer- - -**_

I stared at him for a few moments, feeling the light starting to burn into me. "You're one too?" I gasped, staring at them. "You're one of those damned chaos angels…" I watched Lucas for a few moments before looking back to the Angel and taking a deep breath. "That's… interesting… so apparently, there a demon, an angel, and what about the third? Do you know who he is?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

"We have a hunch," I answered, radiating more life from me on purpose. Seemed like for a demon who was almighty he was sure hurt easily. "So where's all your smugness now?" I asked, a little irritated. "Perhaps, in the near future, you should make sure just what you are up against before meddling in affairs that are not yours to take part in." I opened my hand, gathering light in my palm slowly.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I shook my head and grabbed Bastion's hand, staring down at him for a few moments. "Don't." I tried to keep my voice stern, but every fiber in me said to go ahead and kill the bastard. I had a feeling if I let him though, there wasn't going to be a future for me anyway.

Quietly I took the collar from him and a wall appeared behind him the instant the collar touched my skin. I stared at him for a few moments before sighing a bit, playing up on one of his weaknesses, well, ours actually. Two more walls appeared and then I took a step back, letting the fourth appear. It looked particularly like a gravestone, and even had Lucifer scrawled in my writing on one of the walls.

"Don't touch it, Panther, okay?" I stared before looking to Bastion. "And get out of my mind and tell Vincent to sheath that damn katana, alright?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I frowned with disappointment, but nodded anyway. Flying out of Lucas' mind, taking one final look at where Lucas was supposed to be, before entering my own body. The migraine hit me like a jackhammer to the sidewalk. I sat up slowly, holding my head, trying to make the pain stop.

"Vincent," I muttered. "Please…sheath Lucas' katana." The headache came from over exposure to its evil aura. If I stayed close to it much longer I was sure to become nauseous, and then worse… I looked over to Lucas, waiting for him to wake up. What had happened had disturbed me and I wanted to make sure he was okay.

_**Vincent- - -**_

I blinked, staring at the katana for a few moments before nodding and reaching over, carefully sheathing it and setting it up against the wall. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly, looking over towards Dad, glad to see his eyes return somewhat normal. Well, as normal as jet black could get. "What is going on?"

"Vincent…" He looked directly at me, "go get something… anything raw… please…"

I nodded and got up, heading for the kitchen.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I stared at Bastion for the longest time before sitting up completely, wrapping my arms around him. "Thank you…" I mumbled, not wanting to let go. "But from now on, until I get rid of him, keep out of my mind, even if the darkness takes over…" I smiled a bit and let go then, holding out the collar to him. "I don't have thumbs in that form; you're going to have to put it back on me."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I nodded, taking the collar and waiting for Lucas to shape shift back into Panther. "But, what am I supposed to do when it does happen again, Lucas? I can't sit back and watch you suffer, I just…" I looked down at the collar in my hands. "Can't." What was I to do if that happened to Lucas again? I needed to help him somehow, but… I sighed. I had to respect his wishes.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"This is my battle now. If you push yourself any more you may loose Laurent…" I sighed a bit, running my hands gently through his hair before moving away, becoming my panther form, resting my head gently in his lap, staring up at him with big eyes, hoping he understood. "You're beautiful by the way. No matter what you look like… no matter how you are…"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I smiled weakly and pet Lucas' head, kissing the tips of his ears before placing the collar around his neck. I ran my hands down his back. "I understand," I stated sadly. I leaned down to kiss his forehead before standing up. "I should go. I'm kind of tired, plus Emmett's gonna need an excuse as to why I couldn't show up for another session." I grinned before walking towards the door. "See ya later, Vincent!" I called out, not wanting to turn around to face him before leaving through the door.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bastion's POV**_

"No, no, no!" I screamed, gasping for breath as I fell to the floor. "Not…good enough," I muttered. I struggled to get up, a great deal of my energy gone, but I had to keep going. For the tenth time I stretched out my left hand, making the weapon appear again. The longbow was about the same height as I was and it was made out of pure, white angelic energy. I pulled the string made of pure energy back, an arrow slowly forming the more I pulled on it. The arrow seemed like the giant version of a regular one, also made of pure energy. I was still breathing hard as I pulled the string as far as it would go, the arrow was now a few inches longer than my chest, and I knew if I could pull the string farther it would get even bigger, but I couldn't manage it… I held onto the string as long as I could before letting go, shooting for the arrow. I flew several feet, cutting through the air before completely disappearing. I collapsed again.

_Damn it… Why is this so hard…?_ I closed my eyes, sweat trickling down my face. Suddenly Lucas' words echoed through my mind. _If you push yourself anymore you may lose Laurent… _I frowned. "Maybe Lucas is right," I muttered aloud. "Maybe I should just…"

_NO! _Laurent's voice screamed into my head. _Don't let daddy get to you, dad! You can push yourself way beyond your limits, I promise you won't harm me! Please, I'm tired of you holding back just for my safety…_

"Laurent," I muttered, astonished. I had never heard him be so firm before. I tried to stand, but my muscles refused to listen. "I…can't…" I croaked, trying my hardest just to stand.

_Here. We'll do it together… _And suddenly a white light began to glow around me and I was able to stand up a lot easier than before. Not even having to think about it, I formed the bow again and pulled at the string for the arrow.

_That's right, Dad, push yourself! If you grow stronger, so will I! _

I smiled as I let go of another arrow.

_**Edward's POV**_

"How long has he been like this again?" I asked.

"About two days so far," Emmett replied. "He won't let any of us help. When we try to approach him he said we might get hurt and that it 'wasn't time."

I sighed, staring out the window to see Bastion still in the same spot he was an hour ago. I couldn't understand it. "Bastion… Why won't you let us help you?" I muttered.

"It's because it's something he must do on his own," came a voice and when I turned around I saw Carlisle, standing in front of the window next to me. "When he requires our assistance he will ask."

"But just what the hell is he doing?!" I yelled, losing my patience. Emmett stepped closer, now joining us in our observation of Bastion.

"He told me he couldn't exactly explain everything, but that he was trying to master another part of his angelic side. He said that once he was finished he would tell us more, but that was everything he told me…"

"Just was is it anyway?" I asked. I sure was inquisitive today…

"It looks like," Carlisle started," …a weapon."

_**Lucas- - -**_

That hole that was in my heart had grown. It felt like Bastion had just up and left me, and I couldn't even think of where he was. I sighed, staring at the bandages that ran up my arms, watching as the blood that was seeping through the bandages made itself known and I carefully pulled my sleeves down over it, disappearing, reappearing at the Cullen's house, keeping my distance.

For all they knew we could have had a fight.

But it was good to see he was here and not anywhere else.

Quietly I walked towards Edward, setting my hand gently on his shoulder and sighing a bit. "I need blood," I whispered into his ear, knowing he knew what I meant. For some reason, I couldn't keep myself from wanting blood. It was a never ending need.

_**Edward's POV**_

I nodded, but I didn't see why he had to whisper. Carlisle's and Emmett's hearing was more than enough to hear him loud and clear. "Follow me," I muttered and lead him up to my room where we could do it in a more private matter. It's not like I was proud of having him suck my blood, but a demon did what he had to do, and besides, it had been awhile since he asked. Which lead to the next question.

"Why didn't you just ask Bastion?" I had to admit, it was strange that he had come to me this time and not him. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I sat down, exhausted, but I knew I had to keep going. At this rate I could get adjusted to the weapon by the end of the week, but there was no telling if I just suddenly stopped. I was about to stand up again when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Emmett, a worried look on his face as he helped me up.

"Look, Bastion, I know this is important and all, but you still have your health…and…the baby's…" He said the last part awkwardly. I knew it would take him some getting used to. " Carlisle and I are concerned about you."

I sighed, finally agreeing. "I guess…I am kinda hungry…" I didn't even have to turn around to know that he grinned. He picked me up, since apparently I was too weak to walk fast, and suddenly I found myself in the living room, scrambled eggs, bacon, and vegetables on a plate on my lap. "Yeesh…" I groaned. I moved to pick up the fork, but found myself unable to. No matter how I tried my fingers would not curl and pick up the fork. My hands were paralyzed. I sighed and apparently Carlisle had noticed when he appeared next to me, analyzing my hand. They felt burnt as well…

"Seems you over worked them with all the energy gathering… It got to the point where the energy was so potent it actually burned your hand… Sorry, but it looks like you'll have to stop for awhile."

I looked at the food, not in hunger, but in frustration. Looks like there was a limit to me after all…

Emmett seemed to be looking around for something. "Where's Lucas?"

_Lucas… _I thought, my face saddening. It felt like I hadn't seen him in forever… It was excruciatingly painful without him around me constantly. It was another reason why I was working so hard, it kept my mind off of him at least a little.

Carlisle , unfortunately, noticed my shift in emotions. "Something happen between you and Lucas?" There was a roughness in his voice that told me he knew something like this would happen.

"No," I sighed. "It's just…he has all these problems to deal with, but he says he needs to do it himself… I just know if I'm around that won't be possible, so I feel like I have to distance myself from him, but… It's painful, Carlisle…" He nodded and that was all he needed. Now came the food problem…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed, taking the blood before I was even answered a question, and I felt Edward tense up. _Relax… I know it's been a while…_ Nearly six, seven months now. His blood was cold though, unlike Bastion's, which was warm and tasted much better. This was like being vegetarian even. After what felt like an hour I pulled my head back and ran a hand through my hair, realizing it probably was about only two minutes.

"I'm afraid to hurt Laurent," I mumbled quietly, wiping his blood from my lips and looking down at the edges of the bandages. "And my blood doesn't work. I don't think it was a fight, though, I told him that I had to get rid of Lucifer on my own, and he said he was late and he didn't go home sense."

His aura felt weak to me, well, Bastion's aura and I sighed as I got up, pulling my hair up, the blue stripe that was now dyed into it showing. "He's here, isn't he?"

Edward nodded as he stood up, wiping away some of the blood from his neck. "Yeah. He's been working himself to death, too."

"Do you think it was right of me to tell him I wanted to get rid of him alone?"

He blinked, staring for the longest time before nodding. "Yeah. He loves you, Lucas, and he wants to help. Laurent… will be fine. I mean, if that baby can put up with Bastion working to death, then he can handle Bastion helping you."

I nodded, staring at the ground for a few moments before heading outside, walking down the stairs, listening on the living room as I moved to sit down beside Bastion, keeping quiet, waiting until he realized I was there.

_**Bastion's POV**_

His scent hit warmed my nostrils and I almost felt like collapsing. It felt like it had been so long since I was near Lucas, when it was probably only a few days, or less. I felt like laughing. My love for him ran deeper than even I had realized. I felt embarrassed to even let Lucas see me like this, but there was no visible damage, only my hands which would refuse to move and send sharp electrical shocks up my arms whenever I forced it too hard. Slowly I turned towards Lucas, and despite all of the greetings I could have used, only one slipped out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. I felt so weak… I had never used my energy in such amounts and so focused…but for some odd reason I liked it. It meant that when I recovered I would be much stronger than I was before. I looked down at my hands, and then at the food longingly. So hungry… Despite my wishes, Emmett ended up explaining everything.

"Bastion's been working on this new weapon lately and he's been working hard. He would have kept going, actually, were it not for his hands being burned and paralyzed from the amount of focused energy he's sent out. Which means not only can he not use his hands, but he can't eat the food we've prepared him." I glared at Emmett, huffing, but he only grinned and shrugged. "What? He has a right to know!"

"I know," I muttered. "But it's embarrassing…"

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed a bit, moving so I was behind him, pulling him into my lap carefully, his plate in one hand as I sat completely on the couch. "Do you need some help then?" I asked quietly as I set it down, carefully wrapping my hands around his, squeezing them gently.

"And don't be embarrassed. I've paralyzed my hands by not wearing gloves while crabbing before. It's not fun." Dammit, I wanted to kiss him so bad but I knew that right now without being able to control my hunger I would hurt him as well. "I'll help you or feed you, either works for me."

_**Bastion's POV**_

_Crabbing? _I thought, laughing lightly. _There was a unique job if I've ever heard one. _Luckily, Carlisle and Emmett knew when to get lost, because after Lucas had asked they disappeared. "Feed me," I muttered pleadingly. It was babyish, but cute… At least for me. Plus, even if Lucas were to help me that wouldn't stop the pain…

I felt Lucas' hunger radiating from his body like heat. Normally I couldn't, but angelic senses had been heightened due to my more focused use of my powers. It appeared as though mastering the weapon brought along more than some of it's advantages. I even heard Bella and Alice spying on us from upstairs. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's hungry." I giggled.

_**Lucas- - - **_

"My hunger is currently insatiable." I mumbled quietly, resting my head on his shoulder, completely unaware of what he had said first. My hands clenched into fists, wishing I could take the burden that his hands were. It was better me than him, I was off of work for three months now and he was working himself to death.

I took a deep breath and smiled a little bit. "And it's a crazy job, by the way. I'm glad that they have remade the boats they use for crabbing…well, partially at least." I wanted to try my hand at crabbing again, maybe… after Laurent was born though. "Is there anyway you can give me the pain so you can continue if you want?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I stared into space, thinking. "There is a way," I admitted, "But that would only get rid of the pain, not the paralysis. Even if I were to give it to you I still wouldn't be able to move my hands well, and then there's always the chance that I could break something by accident since I don't feel the pain…" My angel powers would heal it instantly, yes, but Lucas would feel the pain worse than I would…and considering that he's a demon, there's no telling how much pain he would feel… "It's not worth the trouble, trust me."

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed, watching him quietly. "I mean to get rid of all of it…" I mumbled quietly. "The paralysis, the pain, so you can continue. Hell, I'd even switch bodies with you if that was possible." This probably was, even though there was no telling if he knew that or not, and that probably wasn't the world's greatest experience.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I sighed. "Nope. I can't transfer my paralysis to you. To do that I would have to go into my Angelic Form and if I could do that we wouldn't be having this problem…" I looked down at the food. So close yet so far… If only I could move that piece of bacon into my mouth… Just… Move… My eyes widened as the bacon started to levitate off of the plate. "Whaaat…?" I asked, surprised. I tried staying focused on the bacon. _Try and move it into my…mouth… _The bacon slowly levitated up and to my mouth and I gasped slightly. _Telekinesis_? _Since when…? Could it be…the training…? But…why?_

_**Lucas- - -**_

"That's… interesting…" I mumbled quietly, but kept still, looking away from him and sighing a bit as I thought. "We wouldn't be in this problem if I didn't say that to you… and if I wasn't a coward. And if I didn't decide just to make more pain…" I pulled my arms up closer, placing a hand carefully over one of the bandages, hoping he wouldn't see.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I sighed, finishing the entire plate, before Lucas' words finally registered. "Do while I'm…" I looked at his bandaged arm and felt a sharp pain in my heart when I realized just what he meant. "Lucas," I gasped, wanting to reach out and feel his arm, but unable to. "Don't tell me you've been…" I turned to look at him, shocked. I couldn't believe he was cutting himself. I couldn't… "Please don't say it…" But I already knew the answer.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Cutting releases endorphins." My eyes narrowed a bit as I watched him quietly. "Which in turn stops some of the pain in other parts of my body and also holds Lucifer back a little bit, and at first, it was only for my own blood…" My eyes flickered away and I felt the twinge in the back of my head that said that this was probably going to start even more stress. "I couldn't stand loosing you even if it was just for two days…I thought that this time it was for good just because I said something stupid…but I do need help, I just don't want to loose you or Laurent in the process of destroying Lucifer."

And that's when I noticed the few pieces of gray from the two days ago, all hanging in my face and I sighed a bit, curling them around my finger. "I want these gone, too, but I can wait on that."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I frowned, my heart suddenly feeling heavier… I did that to Lucas all because of me and my stupid depression problems… Stupid, stupid Bastion… "I'm sorry, Lucas," I muttered. "I'm really sorry…" I looked down at my hands. Now when I tried to move them they twitched a little. "I know you're worried about Laurent and I… I know you're afraid of us getting hurt…" I slowly, painfully, curled my fingers into fists. "So that's why I'm doing this. I need to master my weapon. It'd solve so many problems…" _So, so many problems…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

I growled a little bit and suddenly wrapped my hands around his fists. "It's not your fault!" What was I doing? Why was I being so loud? "Don't ever… blame yourself for what I do! It's not your fault I am Aro's little play toy, it's not your fault that I cut myself; it's not your fault for anything that's happened to me! Any of the pain I feel because of you is because I love you… Bastion…"

I sighed and shook my head, moving away from him. "I thought he was gone…" I finally mumbled quietly. "I thought that when I had killed him before, he was gone."

_**Bastion's POV**_

_Killed him… _The word "kill" ran through my head clear as a bell. In a split second the memories flooded. Chad, anger, Lucas revealing his katana, _killing _Chad … The reactions that I had from being too close to the blade. _Demon blood. _The sudden re-appearance of Lucifer… I looked down in awe and shock. _Why hadn't I figured it out sooner? _"The katana…" I muttered before looking up at Lucas. "Lucas, it's your katana!"

_**Lucas- - -**_

"What do you mean?" What was he talking about? I had had that katana for nearly two hundred years, it wasn't that, it couldn't have been. My hands clenched a bit as I thought and suddenly I looked up at him. "My katana? Bastion, I've never had these problems before…" I mumbled quietly, picking at one of the bandages, pulling on it so it would unravel.

_**Bastion's POV**_

"You didn't have me before either, Lucas." Why did I feel like this was the answer. Another thought struck me and I would have snapped my fingers were it not for my condition. "What about the darkness, or those times were you black out? What if they triggered some kind of…reaction or power that was Lucifer's from the katana to awaken inside you the next time you wielded it…? Or what if…" I turned away, deep in thought. _What if it was my aura that had triggered the katana to manifest Lucifer inside Lucas…?_

_**Lucas- - - **_

"I heard that," I mumbled quietly, pulling the bandages away from my arm, carefully running my fingers down the scabs that were becoming scars all too quickly. "What if Lucifer's blood mixing with mine triggered him?" I asked as I pulled Bastion into my lap and leaning back, completely unaware of the fact my sleeves were all too short.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I looked at his arms, the scars looking painful. "That could do it too…" It was as if I felt the pain from the exact moment Lucas cut himself and I couldn't help but reach out to them. I ran my fingers through the grooves, fascinated and pained at the same time. "I can't believe you did this," I muttered. Why did I have to be so stupid to leave? Why? Why did I do it? I felt a slight wave of anger flow from me and all of a sudden Lucas' wounds started healing, quickly; yet slow for how fast I could normally heal. I held my head, a migraine starting to come into affect. "Ouch…" I muttered, the pain hammering away. Another wave passed through me and some close by objects started levitating off the floor. The pain was fierce now as I started glowing. My powers were acting on their own…

_**Lucas- - -**_

"One hundred and fifty three…" I mumbled under my breath. One for each minute I didn't think of him. "And thank you, but you need to calm down until you get that levitation under control…or…everything else…" I sighed, wrapping my arms around him tighter and pressed my lips against the spot that I had bitten before.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me, quickly looking up at the vampire for a few moments. "Yes?"

"Bastion, are you okay?" he asked, looking at Bastion now.

_**Bastion's POV**_

The items stopped levitating and they clattered to the ground. I gasped, trying to catch my breath. "Yeah…fine…" I looked down at the floor, gaining back control slowly. "It's…supposed to happen. Don't worry, I'm fine…" I sighed. Something told me mastering my weapon wouldn't be as easy as I made it sound… The better control I get of it, the more powerful the fluctuations in energy will be… _Soon it'll be dangerous if it happens with anyone around._

_**Lucas- - -**_

_Is it really?_ I stared down at him for a few moments, relaxing my grip a bit and moving so I was infront of him, staring uneasily, my hair falling into my face. _Or is it not supposed to happen? _

_**Bastion's POV**_

I nodded my head. _It is. Mastering my weapon increases my powers ten fold, which is good considering I need to be stronger, the problem is… _I sat up slowly. _It's a dramatic increase over a very small period of time. My body can't handle so much energy and power without time so fluctuations occur. The more I master my weapon, the longer and more powerful the fluctuations… _I smiled at him weakly. _Don't worry. I made sure to check and it won't hurt Laurent nor me… Just tire me out._

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed and nodded as I watched him for the longest time before setting a hand gently under his chin and bringing our lips together. "So, I don't mean to be impatient, but how much longer until I get to meet our son?" I mumbled against his lips, glad that by now Edward had left and we were alone once, more.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I chuckled before returning the kiss, licking his lips after words. "After all this business with Lucifer is over." I told him. "And if Aro doesn't try something else then it should be in a few months, maybe weeks. But that's _if _Aro doesn't do anything. Got it?" I told him with a wink before standing up. "I will not have my son born in imminent danger." I stretched out my hands, finally starting to lose the paralysis. "About time…"

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Well then I'm going to stand by your side until you get your weapon and your powers under control, and then we'll try to get rid of Lucifer once again. I'm pretty sure if we do that, Aro will leave us alone." Well, for a while anyway. I had a feeling that he wasn't exactly going to be all that inactive in our future. But for now I could count on the fact that Aro would leave us alone. "And every time you fall to your knees, I'll help you up. But Laurent better keep his nose out of it this time."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I smiled before wrapping my arms around Lucas' waist, pulling him close to me. "I'd like that," I told him, leaning my head on his chest. With Lucas with me I knew I could do anything. Everything was right when he was by my side… But before I started getting too comfortable in the embrace I pulled away. "Just try and stay a little far when it comes to the arrows. Those could seriously hurt you, especially when I get the hang of them."

_**Lucas- - -**_

"I think I can handle your arrows… I've seen them already." Of course, I had been here long enough to see him before use one of them. "I'll help you no matter what," I mumbled quietly, running a hand slowly down his front, kissing his forehead gently. "It won't hurt me. For now, I am immortal."

_**Bastion's POV**_

_At least until you get hit by my arrows, _I thought before chuckling. True, my arrows were pathetic now, but just as I and my weapon would grow stronger, so would they. Soon they'll take shape, and that's when Lucas would have to be wary. I walked towards the door. "So, shall we, love?" I asked, holding open the door for him.

_**Lucas- - **_

I sighed and nodded, taking his hand gently and lacing our fingers together. "Shouldn't you wear like gloves or something? Wouldn't it help you hands from getting burned faster?" I had a pair of gloves in my freaking pockets, and leather, too, maybe they would hold up, maybe they wouldn't, but Bastion did need to protect his hands.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I blinked before smacking my fore head. "Gloves… Of course…" Boy was I dense. How had I not thought of using gloves? I chuckled. "I guess it would help. …You wouldn't happen to have a pair on you, would you?" I asked. I never wore gloves, never really needed them, so no way did I have a pair with me. "The burning will stop after a while, but until them I guess I could use them." _Just don't know how long they would hold out…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

I nodded, pulling the pair from my pocket and hand them to him. "I have more back home, just incase." I let go of his hands and looked towards where he had been before, shuddering a bit at the thought. "So how can I help, anyway?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I slipped on the gloves as I walked towards the spot I was before. "Well…" I paused a minute as I thought it out. "You don't really have to do anything today. I need to get in better control of my weapon. After that you can help with the rest of the training." I stretched out my left hand, forcing my energy to gather at the palm to form the bow. _If it gets a little challenging to stand there later on it's alright to leave, you know… _I already had a hard time being around Lucas' katana. I didn't know what to expect when it came to my weapon being so out of control around him.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"If it does, I'll go cleanse that damn sword of mine…" I mumbled, plopping down and closing my eyes, listening to the far off rumble of thunder. It was nice, but the thunder was a bit unnerving. But thunder was like that. In my experience it told of unknown challenges, of something that would be happening in the near future. And lighting told of a closed soul.

After a few moments I sighed and stood up. "Would me being close to you affect the weapon?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

"Not at all," I replied. If anything it would help me. I pulled at the string slowly, the arrow forming as I pulled, and just as I was getting ready to shoot lightning struck. The booming thunder that followed close after shocked me and my ears and the arrow flew, uncontrolled, towards the sky instead of the tree I was aiming for. I sighed. Thunderstorms never settled well with me…and they still don't… _If you can't stand up to simple lightning, what can you stand up to? _I asked myself, pushing forward despite my fear, readying another arrow.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed a bit and stepped up behind him, carefully wrapping my arms around his waist. "Don't listen to the thunder… listen to my mind…" I mumbled quietly, referring to the music that was going through my mind. Mozart, beautiful music by Mozart, the calming type, as well. "Just listen to me, pay no attention to the things around you, just the arrow, the bow, me, and what you're aiming at."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I closed my eyes, trying to do as Lucas said. Even with my eyes closed the light flashed through my eyelids, but I focused on the music. I kept listening until it surrounded me, and for some reason my bow seemed to react… _Music was always a big part of angels, perhaps it'll help with my weapon…? _I flashed open my eyes, the rain starting to pour. I focused on one single point on the tree as I pulled at the string. _What was it that I was given telekinesis for all of a sudden…? _I thought as the arrow reached maximum length. _There has to be some reason…_ I let go of the string and the arrow shot. Although it was heading in a straight line, the wind and rain were starting to push it off course. _No! _I thought. _It won't miss. _And then it came to me. I only managed to push it a little because of how far it had gotten, but I used my telekinesis to move the arrow, landing it to be closer to the point on the tree than it was initially going to go. _So it's for accuracy…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

I winced, my hold tightening on him. It hurt. The light that the arrow gave off, it pained me. I could feel it burning at my jacket, the skin beneath searing. But I would stay, Bastion needed someone with him, and I promised myself I would, no matter what happened to me. But the music faltered a bit, mixing in with Linkin Park.

_Oh please don't have heard…_I thought to myself.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I had finished firing three more arrows before I felt Lucas' struggle to remain here with me. I smiled and leaned into him, the bow disappearing. "I can feel your pain, you know," I muttered before turning around in his arms and staring at his chest, resting my hands there. "I knew it would hurt you… I'm sorry to make you stay here, but you don't have to be so close either. You can look from afar if you must." If Lucas was suffering now there was no way he could be around me when I started working on a higher level… _But once I master this it won't pain Lucas as much, I know that…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

"I'm fine, Bastion." I took a deep breath and shook my head. "I promise, I'll be okay. Don't worry about me, Bastion, please." My hands clenched into fists as I thought about this and I took a few steps back, running a hand through my hair before looking towards him, "I'll be okay, I promise."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I frowned. Lucas had a tendency to push himself too far beyond his limits. I shook my head before smiling slightly. "It surprises me everyday how someone like you could settle for a guy like me." I looked back at the tree, reforming the bow and preparing another arrow. I twitched slightly as a sharp pain shot through me. Barely six arrows and already I was feeling it. _This isn't going to be easy…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Because I love you, a lot," I mumbled, kissing his neck gently and sighing a bit. "Give me your pain, please…" I said as I stood up straight, placing my hands gently over his and resting my chin on top of his head gently. "I'll be okay, I can deal with it…"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I nodded. "Alright, but only when it gets bad… I'm gonna need to learn to do with pain too, you know…" I grinned. I had a feeling this wasn't going to take as long as I thought it would…

A few hours later and I was basically ready to collapse. I was sharing half of all my pain with Lucas and that was saying a lot considering that I was in complete agony. Even if I did give all my pain it wouldn't stop me from feeling as fatigued as I now was. _But…_ I looked at my bow. It had taken the shape of a simple long bow, and the arrows now had points. I had definitely gotten far. _Just a little more…and I'll be ready…for next session. _

_**Lucas- - -**_

My vision was fading in and out and I finally let go of his hands, stumbling back a few feet, the skin up to my elbows charred black, my jacket burned away until my shoulders and I literally collapsed, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. Hands shaking, eyes opening once more, I looked up at Bastion and smiled a little bit. This was going to be worth the pain and being tired. And the whole part where I would have to be scrubbing dead skin off for a few weeks… but, it was going to be worth it.

"Are you ready to take a break?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I panted, looking back at Lucas and grinning, yet with no strength behind it. "Sorry…to make you suffer so much, love… But thank you…" I turned towards the blasted tree. It had a few notches in it, some larger than others, but no arrow had managed to pierce through. It frustrated me. "Just one last shot…" I took in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. I empowered the bow with the last remnants of my energy, pulling slowly at the string. "This _will _pierce through!" I exclaimed and fired the shot, keeping it in a completely straight line with my telekinesis despite the heavy rain and gusting winds. The arrow pierced into, and through, the tree easily, then completely disappeared right after it burned a hole through it. I breathed heavily. "Finally," I" breathed, before utterly collapsing onto the ground.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I moved, wrapping my arms around him and smiling a little bit, teleporting us back to our home, to our bed, letting him lie down and willing myself to get up, pulling my jacket off and letting it fall into a heap beside the bed, going into the bathroom and sitting down on the edge of the bathtub, turning on the water, finding anything and everything that would scrub skin.

And amazingly, I only found about two or three things.

We really needed to do some shopping.

That was the next thing to do. Restock the house, then take out Lucifer… then everything else.

"Bastion…" I asked quietly, getting up and walking towards him, leaning against the door frame. "You gonna take a bath?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

"Heh…" I moved to look at Lucas, but it took a lot more effort than I had anticipated. "If only I could… I can…barely move." What was it with me and having my entire body paralyzed? It was getting really old… "I guess you should go first then…" I sighed. I really did want a nice shower… Then again, what was the rush? I could wait…hopefully… "You can go first if you want."


	15. Chapter 15

Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. Aristotle

_**Lucas - - -**_

"Lucas…"

I looked up, shivering a bit, staring at Panther for the longest time before sighing a little bit and running a hand through my hair. "I know, already. I can't send out telepathy, though."

It was night, and I knew that we were sleeping, it was probably about midnight, too. Bastion and I were asleep, and, well, I was trapped in my mind again, and Lucifer was still being held, but what was holding him was beginning to crack. The floor was beginning to melt, and I could tell that this realm was no longer in my mind, it had moved. It was outside, somewhere, probably-

I looked up, staring at the area above us, hearing what I knew to be a whale call.

We were at the bottom of the ocean, and my mind just happened to be the portal here.

_**Fidel - - -**_

"Bastion…" Dammit, why did I have to be a spirit? I set my hand on Bastion's forehead, then on his chest, but no matter what, I couldn't get that Angel to wake up.

And so I settled for something I knew worked. My hand moved back to his forehead and phased through, enough to send chills through his body before I pulled my hand back out. If I had my hand there too long, it would hurt Laurent, and Lucas would send me through purgatory if I did that. He was kind enough to give me a home in his mind, I wasn't going to hurt the people he loved.

Well, more than I had to anyway.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I shuddered violently awake, breathing hard as I my eyes blinked open, now wide wake. I sat up and was surprised by the sudden vision of Fidel. "Fidel…?" What was she doing here? Wasn't she dead? Wait… Her spirit… Was I able to see her spirit before, and if not why now all of a sudden? Why couldn't I remember anything?! I looked out the window. _It's way too late to remember anything… _I looked towards Fidel. "What's wrong?" I asked. There had to be a reason for her suddenly appearing…

_**Fidel - - -**_

I stared at him for a few moments before pointing towards Lucas. "The Surreal Realm has moved, Bastion. Lucas is trapped in it again. It's time to get rid of Lucifer." My hands were shaking a bit and I could tell it was time for me to go back. I closed my eyes, smiling a little bit before letting my form fade, back to Lucas' mind, but I made sure to point to the katana resting on the wall before I completely disappeared.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I didn't even have to look to know that the katana was there. I was getting a headache from it all night just by it being near. I didn't know what I was supposed to do with it, though. I couldn't get too close, yet I couldn't destroy it either…

_Not the problem right now, Bastion, _I told myself as I looked down at Lucas. I sighed as I got ready to join Lucas in the Surreal Realm. "Why can't the world leave us in peace?" I asked before leaving my body, entering Lucas' mind and soon appearing beside him…under the ocean… I looked around. "Did I ever mention I'm afraid of sharks too?" I asked, the deep blue almost suffocating.

_**Lucas- - -**_

My eyes opened, head turning to where Bastion sat and I smiled a little bit, getting down from one of the tiles that had appeared and I wrapped my arms gently around him. "'Ello… so Fidel found you then?" I asked, realizing he didn't have my katana with him.

Shit.

But…

I noticed a piece of my hair on his shoulder, my hair from the real world, not the part of me in my mind. It had enough of my aura on it to bring my sword to this realm. "Sorry for waking you…"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I chuckled and nestled into his embrace. "Don't be. This is what I've been training for…what I'm here for, even." I pulled away to get a better look at him. "If I can't help my love in such a trivial task as getting rid of an evil entity inside of him than what is an angel good for?" I grinned. That statement would have sounded so weird to anyone else but him. I looked down at the floor and became puzzled with how sloppy and disorganized it looked. "What's going on?"

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed, kicking at the floor for a few moments. "We're in the Surreal realm…there are different affects it takes. This just happens to be a very rare one. It's used for calming." I looked around for a few moments. "Some human beings are able to access this realm as well as a few other beings. It's dangerous though. Most angels are warned to stray from it, along with more holy creatures, high spirits, all that good stuff. But, it is rare to be able to see it like this. I've only seen it once, and that's when I met Panther." Quietly, I crouched down, gently setting my hand on the floor, a bit surprised when my hand slipped through, the warm water of the bottom of the ocean swirling around my hand, a fish coming over to inspect it, and then in a flash it disappeared.

"It seems to be like one large fauna cell." I looked towards Bastion after a few moments, wondering if he knew what I meant. "But, just a bit, different. It doesn't have a nucleus or anything else, except a membrane."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I shook my head. "Nope, don't really know what you mean…" I sighed and took a seat, but in mid air. I crossed my legs, as if I was sitting on normal ground, except my body had not moved, so even though? I was now sitting in mid air I didn't sink nor rise. I crossed my arms. "Either way I don't like what you've just told me… Why am I not allowed to be here anyway?" It seemed nice enough, and it was even used for calming. What was so bad about it that holy beings weren't allowed to be here… And if they weren't allowed than how was I in here right now?

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed, wincing a bit when the area around us suddenly got much colder, my katana appearing in my hand as I stood up. "It's full of demonic aura. It can kill Angels… Bastion… The reason you're allowed in here is because you have a half demon inside of you. After this, I'm not sure. You might be able to because you're also my love, and you probably have a closer connection to demons than most Angels."

I took a deep breath before freezing, feeling cold steel suddenly at my throat, a few black strands of hair flying into my face.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I hovered backwards a few feet, somewhat because of the katana's strong aura, but mostly because I would hate to shoot too close. "Alright," I muttered. "It's about time you showed up." I opened up my palm and in it appeared my bow…but… I grinned. _Perfect. _It appeared like a real, solid bow. There seemed to be traces of gold wrapping around the metallic blue of the bow. It seemed like it was made of steel, and it was about as heavy too, but that allowed for much more control. The middle, where I held it, was made of leather that was much more than comfortable for my hand. It barely even gave off an aura. This was my weapon in it's true form and it wasn't as controlled in the real world. _This plane must have some affect on me. My powers seem to be more focused. _I held up the bow, as if aiming to fire an arrow, but didn't even move to do so. "Back away from him," I told Lucifer.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Don't waist your energy, Bastion…" I mumbled quietly, staring at him for few moments before drawing my own blade, feeling how weak the aura behind me was.

Simple, this was a clone.

The blade was real though. Lucifer made a very stupid mistake. Give his blade to a clone, one that was stupid enough to get close enough to both of us, even though it knew what kind of power we both could use.

And he knew when to back off. I felt the blade drop from my throat, brush my hand and I grabbed the metal, pulling it away from him and using my own.

With in seconds, the clone disappeared and about fourteen more appeared, including the real one.

_Well that's stupid, he's in the middle…_

_**Lucifer- - -**_

That was interesting. Lucas with two swords, and that Angel with a bow. And where was Panther through all this? Oh… yes…

What an easy way to send both of them into Alpha. But it wouldn't have the same effect on Lucas as it did when the Surreal realm was in his mind. I quietly looked down to the cub in my hand, the panther cub, smirking a bit as I held him before looking up at the Angel and then Lucas, disappearing, reappearing between them, two close for a shot that wouldn't just harm me, but the Angel as well, and too close for Lucas to use his swords without injuring the Angel.

"Would you like to see what happens to demons who don't listen?" I breathed, holding up the small cub roughly.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I stared at the dark figure in Lucifer's hand with shock. It was a cub, but not just any regular one… It was Panther… It had to be. But how? "Let. Go. Of him," I muttered threateningly. I hated how Lucifer thought everything was under his control even though he had so much to learn about what an angel could do. I remained holding up the bow, but this time I actually did pull at the string, readying an arrow. The energy was completely focused. It appeared like a real arrow, except it was glowing a yellowish white. "Now."

_**Lucifer- - -**_

I smirked a little bit, holding the cub between an arm and my chest, a hand playing lightly at his fur, and after a few seconds I wrapped my fingers around his throat, looking up at the Angel. "Hm… would you like to test my patience?" I asked calmly.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I growled suddenly, both sheaths appearing suddenly. And I looked like I was giving up, or at least tried to, putting both swords away, both on my belt before walking closer to Lucifer, looking up at Bastion for a few seconds, hoping he knew what I was doing. _When I say three, k? _I asked him quietly, taking a deep breath, hoping this would work.

_**Bastion's POV**_

_Alright. _I held both he bow and the arrow steady. I could do this all day if I had to, but a part of me was eager to know just how powerful this weapon could be in this realm. I focused my gaze on the panther cub. It looked so innocent, so devoid of the cruelty the world will give to a person. "Such innocence is not to be tampered with," I muttered, before focusing fully on Lucifer.

_**Lucas- - -**_

Lucifer smirked at those words and I rolled my eyes. _One…_ I ran a him, my hands clenching into fists. _Two… _One of my fists connected with his gut, Lucifer's hold on Panther loosening and as I swept the cub from his arms, I teleported behind Bastion. The cub was shaking, and it looked like he had been reverted to his first state. No one was to mess with Demons, it just meant a very long and unsteady growing process.

_Three. _

_**Bastion's POV**_

At that moment there was a bright flash of light and there was a strange, white light resonating from everywhere. It seemed to paralyze and freeze everything. "Hey, Lucifer. I have a question for you," I told him as the arrow began charging. It was absorbing the light from everywhere and the very air quivered from the power of the bow. "What happens to a demon from the past," I asked as I pulled the string as far as I could. "That's shot by the most powerful and painful arrow he shall ever feel? Oh, and by the way," I let go of the string, "I never miss."

The recoil from the power of the arrow created a huge gust of wind that blew everything as the arrow beamed towards, through, and past Lucifer as a large beam of light.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I watched as Lucifer braced himself, but not even that would help him. He was pushed backwards, but he collapsed to his knees, hand over a gaping hole in his chest, even though that quickly healed itself. He looked in pain.

And I just had to bug Bastion about what he said. "You know…you have missed before…" I mumbled quietly, carefully holding Panther in one arm as I drew my katana partially from it's sheath, looking down at the blade before holding the cub up to Bastion. "Give me a second, K?"

But my idea was thinking of things I wanted to do later instead of right now. I quickly shook the thoughts away, thinking for the longest time of what I wanted to do, what my plan of attack was.

_**Lucifer- - -**_

I swore under my breath, clutching the spot where my heart laid restless, taking a deep breath, trying to get everything to focus but I couldn't. Everything was focused on that damned Angel.

Quietly I forced my body to its feet, the clones disappearing, and the walls of the Surreal Realm going black as it found a deeper spot to be. The further from the surface it was, the safer it felt, which meant the deeper in the ocean it went, the more of an advantage I would have.

Darkness was my power after all. And Lucas… well, I could use that demon to an advantage, and I could do it without them knowing, either, especially when I had his collar in my hands.

"So, Bastion, what happens to a demon with out his collar?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I grinned. "Out of control, right? Oh, plus loss of immortality." I held Panther carefully in my arms. It felt weird, holding him like this, especially since I had never known him too well. It was a little unnerving, even, but he was definitely cute. I let go of my bow, but strangely it remained in tact, floating next to me. I had grown much more powerful than ever before, and there were times where I was frightened with how much of it I did have, but yet when it came to times like these, where I was up against pure evil, I knew power was necessary.

"So, what'll be your next move?" I asked, sounding bored.

_**Lucifer- - -**_

I sighed a bit, looking down at the collar, a chair appearing behind me, moving so I was sitting. "And what happens to Lucas, I wonder," I mumbled under my breath, setting a claw on the small stone that was embedded in the leather. "I wonder what will happen to him."

The collar easily tore in two pieces, the small gem clattering to the floor and I moved to pick it up. "What happens when he doesn't get his collar back, Bastion?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I blinked. "You know, that wasn't smart." I frowned slightly, looking only slightly disappointed. "I worked really hard to make that copy, you know. Took me a whole five seconds… Such a waste…" I cuddled Panther too me. He could bitch about my treatment to him later, but for right now he was irresistibly cute. The gem turned to light and soon completely disappeared. "Man, and that gem was the hardest part…"

_**Lucas- - -**_

_You owe me… Lucas… _Panther growled in my mind, and I laughed a little bit.

"That took you five seconds?" I stared at him for a few moments before shaking my head, rolling my eyes. "And I thought that taking five hours on a chocolate castle was a good… dammit…" I growled a little bit, drawing the other blade. This had to be quick, which meant running at Lucifer, pinning him, and getting a shot in his chest in a matter of…five seconds. _Hey, Bastion, did you see my idea at least? _

_**Bastion's POV**_

_Yup, but do you think you can just distract him instead? I have an idea and I think I'm getting a little power happy, and since Lucifer is the perfect target I can't pass up the chance. Please? _My bow was still floating in mid-air and I stretched out my hand, as if to hold it, but didn't. Instead I moved my hand up and the bow followed. A circle appeared under me with strange spaces in certain spots and a light wind blew. _I'll finish him in seven blows. Promise._ I petted Panther on the head and grinned.

"Sorry, Panther. Feeling a _little _hyper right now," I chuckled.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled as Panther curled up in Bastion's lap and nodded a bit. _As much of one as I can be…_I mumbled into his mind. Both blades dug into the ground and my form shuddered, changing into the black panther, my claws digging a bit into the ground before I ran at Lucifer, smirking in my mind, knowing exactly what to do.

Well, distract of course, but he couldn't resist a chance to bury his fangs in something. So, I stopped infront of him, sitting patiently, waiting, tail curling around my paws, waiting for him to move.

And he did, and the second he couldn't stop himself, I jumped out of the way, laughing a bit when he fell face first into the ground. And he once again decided to follow me, back and forth, long enough for whatever Bastion wanted to do.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I grinned. Lucas never ceased to amaze me… The circle glowed brightly and soon large orbs of light surrounded me, coming out of the spaces in the circle. The floated around me, waiting for the word. _When I say move, get as far away as you can. _I held up my arm as far as it would go and the orbs readied themselves. "Almost," I muttered and when they started glowing I focused all my attention onto Lucifer. _Move!! _"Fire it down!" I commanded and the orbs were quick to comply. Upon impact with anything they would explode violently, and they were all converging to where Lucifer was currently standing.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I winced, falling back, feeling Lucifer's claws dig into my throat just seconds before I heard Bastion's command. And before I could think, I disappeared, reappearing beside my Angel, going back to my normal form, clutching the spot that had been dug into, watching the orbs come in contact with Lucifer, the explosion, and when everything cleared, the only thing left was a small waver of energy.

_Bastion…_ I couldn't talk, whatever Lucifer had done, he had dug his claws in my throat, and probably damaged my vocal cords as well.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I stood still for a few moments. The blasts took more energy out of me than I thought and I had to make sure I didn't fall over from the sudden loss of it. _What's wrong? _I asked Lucas, slightly dazed. I turned around and saw Lucas, the claws in his neck, and gasped, placing Panther on my shoulder to kneel down and hold onto him, examining the wound. "Oh God… What happened?" I asked. "Can you talk?"

_**Lucas- - -**_

I shook my head, opening my mouth to speak once more, but it wouldn't come out. So I just gave up and fell so I was sitting, glad we were out of danger, for now, or always. It depended if Lucifer was really gone or not.

_No… I can't... _I mumbled into his mind, moving my hands away from the wound so he could see. _It'll heal… promise… just give it some time… I'll bandage it once we're back home…_

_**Bastion's POV**_

_Not with those fangs still in the wound. _I stated. I focused on the small pieces and pulled them out carefully with telekinesis. They were no bigger than the size of my nail, meaning they were small pieces, but the wound most certainly wouldn't heal with them in there. _Looks like Lucy left us a little memoir… _I looked concerned at Lucas. _It's not the wound I'm worried about, but your voice… _I held his face and moved it to face me. _Do you think you'll be able to talk again? _I asked.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled a little bit and nodded. _I'm Lucas, Bastion, it'll heal, don't worry. I probably won't be able to sing after it does, promise. _My eyes flickered to Panther, who was sitting halfway on Bastion's shoulder, his front paws hanging over his shoulder, back paws hanging down his back.

He looked up at me and sighed after a few moments, scrambling to jump down, nudging Bastion's arm gently, mewing a bit.

_So… how much longer until Laurent is born?_

_**Bastion's POV**_

I looked down at Panther and smiled, petting his head gently. _I swear, he may never let me pet him again so I'm taking advantage. _I chuckled before looking towards Lucas. _Not too much longer… I'd say a month or two. I can't even slow it down much anymore, he's too strong. _I picked up panther and held him in my arms again, petting his entire body. _His fur is so smooth, it's amazing… And so black… I've never seen anything darker… _

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled a little bit, setting my hand on his shoulder and kissing his forehead gently before teleporting us back home, back to our respective bodies, and well, fortunately, Panther came back with us, curled up between Bastion and myself, still in his small form.

_I'd say it's about time we got married then, love, _I said into his mind, watching him for a few moments before getting up.

_**Bastion's POV**_

The very mention of marriage made my heart leap, yet he said it so calmly… Maybe I was just way too sensitive… _Maybe so… _I admitted and just thinking about it brought a grin to my face. I was excited. I picked up panther and put his curled up body in my lap, stroking him just behind the ears. I found that I quite enjoyed it in my tiger form, so I wondered if it did the same for him. _How is it possible for him to be here, by the way? Not that I'm complaining._

_**Lucas- - -**_

I didn't exactly know that one. So, of course, I took a guess. _Probably because the Surreal Realm moved from my mind; he's my demon, the one that made me this way, so he has to keep with me at _all _times. _I smiled a little bit, watching as Panther curled up, purring loudly. _But on the outside, he'll just be a panther, he won't show his demonic power until he's full grown again_ He needed a name though and my lips pressed together as I found the bandages in my dresser, sitting on the bed. _He needs a name other than Panther. _

_**Bastion's POV**_

I scratched my head. _I dunno… I'm not good with naming animals. Can he decide for himself… Wait…can you even revert to your panther form anymore? _I furrowed my eyebrows, rubbing under Panther's chin now too. I liked having him like this, but I didn't know why, exactly… _I wonder how we'd get along in my tiger form. _I thought. It'd be kinda fun… I'd have to try it sometime…


End file.
